Byzantine
by Cahaya Sidur
Summary: After the defeat of Twin Masters, what happens to Hidden Kingdom and Big Green? Will they ever get the peace that they have wanted for so long?
1. November 2017

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

 **AN: Timeline:**

 **2009 - Civil War first started  
2014 - Defeat of Twin Masters**

* * *

November 2017:  
"Are you sure?" a concerned voice asked, worried.

A deeper one replied the first one. "It is time. We have spent too long hiding in the shadows - and from each other."

A sigh and another feminine voice spoke. "It was our choice whether or not to get involved in the war which Highroller started."

The second speaker snorted. "Highroller might have started it, but it is the Warlords who have ended it."

"We have to be cautious in who we reveal ourselves to." The first voice spoke again. Round yellow-green eyes with thin black slit blinked lazily. His tail flicked behind him just as slowly, the outward exterior showing that the speaker was calm.

The second speaker spoke again, growl proving that he wasn't human. "Then who do you suggest we reveal ourselves to? That organisation, what's it's name, Big Green?"

The third speaker was more energetic now, her tail flicking behind her quickly. "One of ours is there."

"One of you?" The second speaker was unimpressed. "Who?"

"A man. With the Panther Vision."

That sparked the second speaker's interest. "Really?"

The first one nodded. "His name is Lin Chung."

* * *

The last thing Commander Apetrully expected was for a Panther to appear in the middle of nowhere, bursting into his room, with no one trying to chase the Panther out. The Panther caught sight of Monkey King, who frowned.

"Who are you?"

The Panther bowed gracefully. "My name is Tenzin."

"Nice to meet you, Tenzin." Commander Apetrully returned the gesture. "Panthers have not been seen for many years. Why are you here all of a sudden?" Inwardly, Apetrully was bursting with excitement. For a Panther to suddenly appear out of nowhere when the Warlords were at the height of their power? This must be a good sign. The Panthers were known as peacekeepers, and had vanished halfway through Hidden Kingdom's civil war.

Tenzin let out a small smile. "My King has informed me that he and the White Wolf King would like to meet up with you and your warriors to discuss negotiations in order to defeat the Warlords."

Apetrully exhaled. That was quite a lot to process. And the Panthers and White Wolves wanted to help?! This was great news. "Of course! Were there any preference as to who?"

Tenzin shook his head. "While we'd prefer warriors that can understand battle tactics, we are fine with any heroes that you might bring forward." a light appeared in his eyes that Commander Apetrully realised was hope. The Panther cleared his throat. "Um, I have heard that there was a warrior here? With the Panther Vision?"

Commander Apetrully nodded. "Lin Chung. Yes."

"He would be…" another clear of the throat. "Preferable to be chosen."

Commander Apetrully thought carefully for a moment. If they wanted Lin Chung, he would have to withdraw Lin Chung and Yan Ching from their positions in the Warlord government. And now, when they were so close to defeating the warlords…Apetrully contemplated this. He needed to decide - pull Lin Chung and Yan Ching out of the Warlords' government and get the Panthers and White Wolves on their side, or leave Lin Chung there and risk the Panthers' wrath.

From the sound of it, the Panther was really looking forward to seeing Lin Chung. No use letting him down. Taking a deep breath, Apetrully nodded.

"Very well then. I will send warriors there…where is there exactly?" Commander Apetrully added as an afterthought.

Tenzin let a small smirk on his face. "The Northern Outlands. Send a rocket there, and the Panthers will guide you to safety. Do not inform anyone but ones you can trust with this information." he warned.

Commander Apetrully nodded, and stood up from where he had been sitting in front of a desk. "Thank you very much, Tenzin. Is there anything else you require that we can supply for you? Food, water, gold?"

Tenzin shook his head. "Merely send these warriors in a month's time." he bowed low. "I thank you for your time." and turned, speeding out the same way he came.

Standing up and stretching, Commander Apetrully sighed. This would take a long time to plan.


	2. May 2016 - August 2016

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for Guest for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: (May-August 2016)  
Commander Apetrully sighed as he looked at the reports. This had been the day that they were all waiting for - the day where they finally had enough Animal Kings and Queens, as well as human heroes, to take down Highroller, the Bears, the Chameleons and the Seahorses. Highroller wouldn't stand a chance.

Yet…he looked doubtfully at the report. It was the fifth one that month from the borderlands, in which it had stated that the Warlords were closing in on Hidden Kingdom, especially as there was no clear power, and the "ruler" there was weak compared to a rebellion.

Apetrully didn't want to believe this, but he had to be serious for the sake of Big Green.

And everyone was depending on him to make the call. Apetrully was worried that if he didn't make the call, everyone would be too hyped up that they would attack without thinking. It was to be reminded that most of the human heroes were only teenagers. Some not even so.

Apetrully looked up at the Peacock clock, and nodded. He had made his decision. He climbed out of his room and looked at Cheetah King, who was passing by. "Cheetah King, get the troops ready for East Citadel."

Cheetah King grinned and hurried away.

* * *

The whole ploy was successful. After locating the underground tunnels, Big Green's forces had infiltrated East Citadel and won the whole thing from the inside. With the added advantage of Lin Chung's harmonic energy without Twin Masters' chaotic energy reversing it, it was a clear win for Big Green.

Highroller was captured and stuck in the basement of Big Green, taken care of by the stronger animals. The Bears fled and didn't look back so far.

* * *

A week afterwards, Rosefinch was flying around, scouting and occasionally greeting joyful villagers down below. She flew in pointless circles, admiring the sky and the clouds that she flew through.

The peaceful flight was suddenly interrupted with a loud boom. Rosefinch looked down in alarm, seeing another cannonball flying at her. She turned the plane, and started heading back to Big Green, but another cannonball struck her left wing, causing her to go down.

With nothing else left to do, Rosefinch opened her wig, floating down safely, before she was lassoed and tugged roughly to the ground.

A man with yellow teeth grinned at him wickedly before turning to another man behind him. "Isn't she a pretty one?"

* * *

Master Chou nervously paced in the Air Force Hanger. Rosefinch had gone out for another flight around Hidden Kingdom - nothing too complicated, all a new member of the Air Force should be able to do. She should've been back by now, actually, a whole 2 hours ago, but there was no news from her.

Looking up at the darkening sky, he made a split second decision.

"Call the rest of the Air Force in the Hanger. And Commander Apetrully as well."

* * *

Within a few minutes, the Air Force and the Commander were in the Hanger. The Air Force was already prepping their rockets for launch, while Commander Apetrully was trying to convince Master Chou to think this through, maybe even get First Squad along should anything bad happen.

But First Squad was on another mission, in a mission too far away. By the time they got back, it would already be dark, and Rosefinch would be in even more danger considering the Air Force had no way of locating anyone in the dark.

And, without turning back, Master Chou flew his rocket forward, followed by Mano and Burly, each riding their own rockets.

* * *

Nobu was nervous. It had not been long before another three members had come searching for the girl, and he was afraid of what other forces the rebellion could send to him.

While it took a lot to actually scare the man, it had reached his ears that there was a rabbit that was almost like a ghost, a girl with a tongue that was stronger than ten men, a boy with electrical eyeballs, and a man who could take down a whole army single-handedly with the legendary Panther vision.

This did not bode well for their group. If what the rumours were saying were even remotely true, then the Warlords had something to fear.

He hesitated for barely a moment, before looking around at the village that they were in. He looked at the group of four. They weren't worth it - they would reveal nothing.

"Set the village on fire! We're off!"

* * *

When the Air Force didn't come back by the time First Squad returned, a rather nervous Apetrully immediately sent First Squad after the Air Force. Lin Chung quickly got onto a rocket, replacing his hat with the white one worn by all of the Air Force, allowing the smaller members of the Air Force to give the rest of First Squad one while he checked the rockets over quickly.

Within five minutes, the four members of First Squad were heading out in the dark.

Mighty Ray's eyeballs were lit as they scanned the area, providing light for First Squad. Suddenly, Jumpy caught sight of something. "There!"

The dull glow of a fire was eagerly finishing the village of, and Lin Chung jumped off the rocket first while the others preferred to land their rockets carefully. Lin Chung's eyes widened as he spotted the four members of the Air Force sitting, tied, in the middle, their eyes wide with fear as the flames licked their feet.

Without thinking twice, Lin Chung charged to them, beating out the fire with his hands before untying them and looking around. No one was there. All he could see were burnt corpses. His eyes were about to water, but he steeled himself and turned to go.

Wait.

Was that…crying?

Lin Chung immediately headed for the burning house that had a keening sound coming out of it. He walked inside, ignoring the fiery wooden and straw boards and roofs. A little boy was sheltering under a blanket under a desk, and Lin Chung scooped him up with one arm, the other holding on tightly to his bamboo staff.

He ran out of the house, straight through the village to where the Air Force were waiting with First Squad. The boy was crying, his shoulder buried into Lin Chung's clothed one.

Lin Chung looked at him, gently stroking his back as he looked at the others with undisguised horror. The returning expressions were the same.

"Who-Who-Who would…do this?" Mystique Sonia whispered.

The boy heard her, though, and turned to her with dull eyes. "The Warlords." **  
**


	3. December 2016 - February 2017

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

Chapter 3: (December 2016 - February 2017):  
After the burning down of the village, everyone was advised to be more weary around Hidden Kingdom. But it was of no use. Within a month, the Warlords had taken over villages that led a direct line to East Citadel, reclaiming the palace as their own.

The taxes then flooded in, to try and compensate for the number of weapons that the Warlords had, quickly bankrupting any farmers and peasants, who had to farm longer hours to try and make up for the taxes they had to pay and to feed their families.

Big Green tried to help, allowing Egret Queen and Ox King to farm more around their fertile land, and allowing peasants to take what they needed. But it was not enough. Big Green rebelled against the Warlords every time someone was sent to pay for taxes, and the Warlords eventually left them alone.

Many came to Big Green asking for sanctuary, but Big Green could only hold so much people and supply so much food.

Within months, Big Green had tried multiple times to reclaim Hidden Kingdom, but all in vain. While Big Green had been trying to supply the people with food, the Warlords had been accelerating their technology, allowing the vastly rural area of Hidden Kingdom to be desperately outgunned.

Rebellions had started, but they were suppressed as quickly as they started. Commander Apetrully couldn't stand to lost any more warriors - Lin Chung had nearly gotten his head smashed in trying to get a family out of the village safely.

They had been burnt alive while Lin Chung watched.

And the man had returned to Big Green, quiet and moody. His arm was dislocated, but he didn't even move as Cheetah Queen reset it for him.

For all Hidden Kingdom had people, animals, and combinations of both, they couldn't drive the Warlords out. The Warlords skill were far greater than the population of Hidden Kingdom could use against them.

* * *

In the end, Commander Apetrully only had one option left. He went through all the options, and landed on two final ones.

He called them in his office.

"Lin Chung, Yan Ching. Sit." Both did so, eyeing him curiously. "As you know, all rebellions we have had…failed. Woo the Wise has advised me to send two people, undercover, to the Warlords government to try and attack them from the inside after they have gained the Warlords' trust. And you two are the most suited for the job. Lin Chung, you can easily take care of everything, while Yan Ching, you can act as an assistant or side-man, and report back to Big Green whenever needed."

Both looked at one another, and nodded.

When they went in on this mission, they would be entrusting their lives to each other.

Commander Apetrully looked them up and down. "You two will need a change in appearance. Peacock Queen will help in that. You two will prepare to go at the Air Force Hanger in 24 hours."

Both looked another again, nodded, and left the room.


	4. April 2017

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you to the Guest reviewer for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 4: (April 2017)  
Lin Chung took a deep breath as he approached the bridge leading to East Citadel. Inside his robes was Yan Ching, whose breath was also held despite the fact that he couldn't be seen. The sharpshooter approached the doors of East Citadel, encountering two surly-faced guards. His voice never wavering, Lin Chung calmly demanded to be taken to their leader.

One of the guards laughed - but not for long. Lin Chung spun around and shot his staff, previously hidden behind his back, out at the soldier, who gaped for a moment before lunging forward. If not for Lin Chung ducking away in time, the spear would have gone straight through his eye. Lin Chung took a quick moment to compose himself. These men meant business. They were not afraid to kill. They wouldn't hold back.

The second guard lunged for him as well, but Lin Chung flipped over them, right in front of the doors. He placed a hand on them, but the other guard tried to tackle Lin Chung while the other one stabbed forward. If Lin Chung didn't act quickly, he would be downed or stabbed straight through the back.

Without hesitation, the sharpshooter flipped over the guard trying to tackle him and landed on the guard's back. The guard's eyes widened as he tried to fling Lin Chung off. Lin Chung leapt forward as he sensed empty ground behind him, and his eyes widened as well as the guard, screaming and flailing, fell off the bridge and landed on the ground.

Lin Chung took a deep breath and walked towards the doors, eyes narrowed at the other guard, who seemed to sense the trouble he was in. The guard hurriedly opened the doors.

The sharpshooter stepped inside the large corridor. The guard scurried in front of him, leading him to a room - the throne room, Lin Chung recognised. He skilfully hid his horror at the animal heads hanging up on the walls surrounding him. His attention was caught by the man sitting in the throne. The guard whispered something in his ear and the man sat up.

Nobu eyed Lin Chung suspiciously. "What is your name and business here?"

Lin Chung didn't blink as he replied, "My name is Lee. And I would like to join your government."

Nobu looked at Lin Chung, his expression unreadable. "And what use will you be to my government?"

 _Aha. So_ he _is the leader of the Warlords._ Yan Ching, who was still hidden underneath the robes, noted. Thankfully, he and Lin Chung had already discussed this, and decided that the sharpshooter's skill could be used and valued amongst the Warlords.

"I can shoot. Well." Lin Chung spoke.

Nobu raised an eyebrow. "Well how?"

Without hesitation, Lin Chung pulled out his staff and shot a bamboo shoot into the eye of a nearby bear. Dead centre.

Nobu looked impressed, but remained reluctant. "Lucky shot."

Another three bamboo shoots came out, shooting straight in the eye of random animal heads around the walls.

Nobu whistled, before walking up to Lin Chung, who met him eye to eye without backing down. "That _is_ rather impressive. But I cannot just let anyone join my government."

"What do you want me to do?"

Nobu seemed to be thinking. "I have had problems with a rebellion, called Big Green. Their leader is called Commander Apetrully, and their main fighting force is a group called First Squad. They are barely adults, still children, in fact. I want you to try and capture one of them, bringing them back here. If you do so, you can join."

Yan Ching felt Lin Chung bristle at the thought of being called a child, but felt dread when he heard "First Squad". That was not good.

Lin Chung nodded and walked out, slightly stiffly. Yan Ching only deemed it safe to poke his head out when they were a few miles away from East Citadel - and Capital, in fact.

"What are you going to do?"

Lin Chung looked at him, expression worried but determined. "I'm going to do as he says."

* * *

It was surprising when First Squad, still with a vacancy from where Lin Chung had left them, was called upon to help defend a village. And they felt nothing but dread when they realised that the cause of it was Lin Chung.

Their mission had been simple - find the cause and drive it out.

But Lin Chung also had a mission - capture at least one of First Squad and present them to the Warlord leader.

First Squad were hesitant in attacking him - but Lin Chung didn't hesitate as he lunged towards Jumpy, who backed away in fear, his ears wrapping around his face like a mask. Mighty Ray gulped down a banana and fired bolts at Lin Chung, who dodged them and then landed heavily next to Mighty Ray, swiping him off his feet with his staff.

Mystique Sonia's tongue was next, but Lin Chung easily batted that away. Jumpy approached, hesitant to attack him. Lin Chung silently apologised to the Rabbit King, before flinging Jumpy into a tree. Relatively harmless, considering the hits that they had taken before.

Mighty Ray charged again, but Lin Chung tossed him with good aim at Yaksha, who was sitting on Mystique Sonia's head. Sonia was knocked out from the blood, and Lin Chung took the chance to take Sonia with him, while the others remained unconscious. Sighing, Lin Chung headed to East Citadel.

* * *

Nobu studied Sonia carefully. "Impressive find. How'd you do it?"

Lin Chung didn't bat a lash as the Warlord leader leered too close than normal. "A magician never tells his secrets."

* * *

Ye Men was a man of good faith - he had been raised amongst the Warlords, and valued their principles higher than anyone else usually should or would. And so, when he was chosen to guard the prisoner, he had done so with pride, polishing up his armour and sharpening his weapon before taking the night watch.

But it was not to be.

A pebble rolled in front of him, and he frowned. _Where did that come from?_ He turned to the left, stepping forward. Nothing. He turned right again. The flame was flickering in its position on the wall, but nothing.

He shrugged. Must've been his imagination. He returned to standing guard outside the prison, eyes sharp as they looked around, never letting their guard down.

Meanwhile, Mystique Sonia was soon running back to Big Green, and the sharpshooter was settling down in his new room.


	5. June 2017

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

Chapter 5: (June 2017)  
Commander Apetrully sighed as he looked down at the stacks of reports that just seemed to keep piling up despite him using every moment of his day going through them. Ever since the warlords invaded, the peasants had come to Big Green seeking refugee and desperately needed food due to taxing.

Of course, Big Green was more than happy to share it's plentiful resources, but unfortunately, Big Green was now reaching its maximum, and could no longer hold any more families that needed shelter. But there was no problem there, of course. The peasants were fine with going back to their own land.

But they needed food and crops.

Desperately.

Therefore, Ox King and Egret Queen had been busier than ever trying to keep up with the high demands. And Commander Apetrully feared that it would not be enough, and soon, everyone at Big Green would be starving. While it might have been for a good cause, those original heroes and Animals from Big Green would always take first priority - the peasants didn't know how to fight. If the soldiers at Big Green were hungry, they wouldn't be able to defend.

Yet on the other hand, without the peasants, Big Green might've not have made it in the first place. Big Green owned many debts to the peasants that it had yet to pay back despite the large number of crops it was providing the people.

Commander Apetrully moved on to the next report, and his interest was piked.

According to Rosefinch's scouting, there was a piece of land not too far from Apetrully, and, by extension, Big Green's land. If they could take it back from the government, then…then there could actually be a chance that they could survive this long enough for Lin Chung to help take back Hidden Kingdom from the Warlords.

* * *

Commander Apetrully looked at Woo the Wise, who was stroking his beard, eyes scanning the map carefully. The man had become less prone to any sort of outbursts, and had also seemed to grow more "wise" with each year. Currently, he was finding ways to take the land next to Hidden Kingdom back with the least amount of casualties.

Woo shook his head. "No, it cannot be done. Not without deaths."

Commander Apetrully sighed, something he seemed to be doing a lot lately. "But we need that land, Woo, or we won't be able to provide anymore. Big Green's fertile land only lasts for so long, you know."

"I do." Woo looked down. "But unless you are willing to risk the lives of those going out, there is no other way."

"Maybe we can get First Squad. First Squad and the Infantry?"

Woo hesitated. "We might have to call in Lady Green or someone else as well, probably Kowloon. Someone close to Lin Chung's skill in fighting, that can get First Squad out of a situation like that if the need arises. And they are missing one member, remember that, Commander. We could probably get the Air Force to be nearby should they need a hasty retreat."

The Commander nodded as he looked it over. "So, should I inform the Air Force and First Squad?"

Woo nodded slowly, and the Commander turned to leave. But even he couldn't ignore the muttering that Woo had under his breath, clearly trying to see a less gruesome way to claim the soil next to them.

* * *

"So we're claiming land next to ours?" Mighty Ray asked, looking at the map. Lady Green resisted the urge to sigh as she crossed her arms from where she stood at the edge of the table. Mystique Sonia was on her left, while Commander Apetrully was on her right. She had been called for this mission, and had wondered where Lin Chung was, before realising that First Squad also had no idea where their leader went.

"Yes." Commander Apetrully nodded. "The Warlords will have a careful eye out, so you need to be cautious, Mighty Ray. The Air Force will be nearby should you need any help."

Lady Green frowned. She was a member of the _Navy_. She didn't do so well up in the air. But Commander Apetrully continued talking.

"If you need to retreat, the Air Force will provide cover and transportation safely back to Big Green."

"Are you sending the Infantry?" Lady Green finally asked.

Woo and the Commander exchanged a glance. "We are thinking about it," Woo finally spoke. "But we're not certain whether or not this is risky or necessary. As of now, not yet. But things might change."

"So when are we doing this?" Mighty Ray asked, obviously excited.

The Commander looked down at the map. "About a day or two from today."

* * *

Lin Chung frowned as he entered the meeting room. Ever since his 'capture' of Mystique Sonia, the Warlords' had started to trust him. They didn't blame him for the escape, that much was for certain.

The leader looked up. "Ah, Lee. Perfect timing. Come along."

It took a moment for the name to sink it before Lin Chung walked forward and looked at the map. "Is this of Big Green?"

The leader nodded, looking pleased. "They have plans to try and claim the land next to theirs for food supply."

Lin Chung looked at him sharply. That was not right. "How did you find out about this?"

"How I find out information is none of your concern."

This ratcheted up Lin Chung's fear. Was it a traitor? Was it a spy? Was it someone who had been tortured? Someone who had been blackmailed? These thoughts swirled around in his brain, and he needed to find out how, or else every one of Big Green's secrets could be handed over to the Warlords.

"So, they plan to claim land?"

The leader nodded. "They are planning to use First Squad and their Air Force to claim the land here." he pointed it on the map. "So we are going to direct our forces here, and lure them deeper into our land, where we will attack them and have catapults already set up here."

Lin Chung's eyes narrowed as he looked at the one location where defence was weakest. This could not be so easy, but he was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Understand, Lee?"

Lin Chung looked up. His eyes glinted with something that the leader couldn't place. Then Lin Chung smiled. "Of course."

* * *

Yan Ching ducked under one of the human's legs, and then dodged to the left to avoid some children. After that, he swung himself up to the door's handle, which he then used to leap himself onto the vent's cover. Without hesitation, he peeled the vent cover off and dropped it to the ground while running inside through the tunnels.

 _Right, left, left, second left, avoid the fan, right, and then left…_

He kicked open the vent as he looked around, and he leapt down into the room, ignoring the looks he got from those present in the room. The atmosphere was partially excited partially moody.

"Yan Ching!" Commander Apetrully smiled. "It is good to see you are well."

"You too, Commander." Yan Ching bowed.

"Are you here with news?"

Yan Ching nodded. He hopped onto the table, and walked around on the map. "This is where you plan to attack. The Warlords know of this, and are focusing their attacks on this area. However, this area is left completely defenceless, at least to our knowledge. Therefore, attack here, not there."

"But if we change our plans abruptly-" Lady Green frowned.

Yan Ching shrugged. "Send someone important to attack the heavily covered area. While they're a distraction, send the Infantry or a group with numbers to attack the defenceless land. You will get it then."

"You have planned this out well." Woo noted.

Yan Ching flushed. "Actually, I thought of it on my way here. We didn't have any time to lose before the attack came."

Woo looked even more impressed.

Lady Green blinked. "So we are to go forward with our original plan, except that the Infantry will attack the opposite land, taking them by surprise."

"That is the plan, yes." Yan Ching nodded.

"Will you stay here for a while?" Commander Apetrully asked him.

Yan Ching nodded. "But not for too long. Who knows what the Warlords might be up to."

* * *

Lady Green took a deep breath as she braced herself. She was travelling on a turtle with First Squad to their intended battlefield, and she hoped she wouldn't get killed. From the stories that the Air Force had told her, the Warlords were serious - they wouldn't hesitate to kill innocents.

And that didn't bode well for her - a warrior prepared to fight them.

She had overcome twenty-foot waves in order to reach Highroller's army, but this was out of her depth. She was not used to this sort of brutality. Thinking back, she envied Lin Chung for his ability to adapt so quickly to the Warlords' ways from Yan Ching's stories. She looked at First Squad. Although they were an odd bunch, she realised that their unconventional ways of handling things only made them stronger. Their methods of improvisation on the spot worked well, and that was why they had been picked over Second Squad, who did things too much by the book, and focused on power.

Survival of the Fittest.

Second Squad presumed they fit that description - but they only fit it when in its literal meaning. They were strong, together as a team and individually, each with brute force. But First Squad was unique in the sense that they fit its original meaning - adaption. They adapted the best out of the two Squads, which was why they were considered the best of the best.

Lady Green sighed as she wondered about herself. But that was short-lived. She looked up, her eyes wide as she realised the different pair of eyes in the trees. She shivered, wondering which one belonged to Lin Chung.

Getting off her turtles, she drew her twin blades, eyes narrowed as she waited for the first enemy to strike - waited for the adrenaline rush that kept her thrilled about battles. And the one of them lunged at her.

* * *

Red-Faced Kwan led his army to the land. He didn't want to risk anything going wrong. His eyes narrowed, he signalled for his soldiers to camouflage. They pulled out twigs and sticks, and slowly approached the unsuspecting soldiers on guard.

He smirked.

This was almost too easy.

* * *

Lady Green looked up, still riding on her battlefield adrenaline as she noticed Mano pull out a horn and blow it. Immediately, she grinned. The Infantry was successful. Using the enemy's confusion as an advantage, she and the rest of First Squad leapt on board the slowly descending rockets, which then immediately shot upwards and forwards - back to home turf, where the enemy wouldn't dare try and attack.

Laughing, the success overrode her nervousness on rockets as she looked at the angrily shouting and confused Warlords and soldiers down below. She shook her head, feeling light-headed as they reached Big Green.

* * *

Commander Apetrully smiled at First Squad, Red-Faced Kwan and Lady Green. "This is indeed wonderful news."

Red-Faced Kwan thrust his chest out proudly. "My troops were able to get the land within no time, Commander. Thanks to," he coughed here, not wanting to give too much credit to First Squad. "First Squad," he gritted out.

Lady Green glared at him, but Red-Faced Kwan continued as if she didn't exist, "And now, the land is ours."

Mystique Sonia stepped forward, frowning at Red-Faced Kwan. "With the help of Lady Green, as well."

Red-Faced Kwan looked uncomfortable as Commander Apetrully nodded and graced Lady Green with a smile. "Of course, my dear. Thank you for your help in this."

Lady Green smiled, then turned to Red-Faced Kwan, eyes narrowed, before walking out.

* * *

"Now, First Squad," Commander Apetrully addressed the four members after Red-Faced Kwan left. "I am aware that you have one spot vacancy."

NoHands nodded slowly. "That is true, Commander."

Commander Apetrully nodded. "Therefore, it is in my best interests to provide you with another member."

"Who is it?" Mystique Sonia asked, interest piqued.

"It's me, stupid." Kowloon entered the room, as if on cue. All the members looked at him and the turned to Apetrully, protesting violently.

"No way, Commander, you can't be serious!"

"Yeah! I mean, him?! Who needs _him_?!"

"Isn't there anyone else? Like Lady Green? Or Wu Song? Or _anyone_?!"

"Jumpy no like!"

Commander Apetrully raised a hand. "I am aware of your rivalry, but right now, Kowloon is most suited to the job."

" _Suited_?!" NoHands demanded. "With all due respect, Commander, that would imply that Kowloon is like Lin Chung."

The Commander shrugged. "He is not a twin, but I suppose so."

"But-" NoHands protested. "That is completely irrational. He and Lin Chung are as different as day and night!"

"That may be so, Mr. NoHands," The Commander frowned, "But his skills are similar to Lin Chung's."

"But he's not a sharpshooter." Mystique Sonia frowned.

"That is unfortunate, but he is our best bet." Commander Apetrully said, in a tone that brooked no argument. The rest of First Squad sighed, looking resignedly at Kowloon, who smirked.

* * *

Lin Chung lay on his bed, looking at the ceiling while pondering how Big Green was doing now. He sighed wistfully as he looked to the side. Yan Ching was asleep on the other end of the bed, on the pillow. Lin Chung turned back to his side, and sighed again. He loosened his hair from the tight braid it had been bound in, before blowing out the candle.

He settled down and closed his eyes.


	6. July 2017

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

Chapter 6: (July 2017)  
Lin Chung tightened his braid as he walked into the room. Yan Ching was safely hidden in the hem of his clothes. Nobu stepped off the throne and walked down to meet him. "Lee."

Lin Chung remained silent. He had a feeling that Nobu wouldn't kindly to being interrupted.

"After your impeccable display capturing Mystique Sonia, I would like to send you to the borders, to make sure that everything there goes smoothly."

A raised eyebrow. Lin Chung's mind raced. What village was near the borders? There were countless possibilities…Hongchun? Lüchun? Huangchun? No…definitely Hongchun. Lin Chung nodded for Nobu to continue.

"There is a prison there, where we have kept the prisoners. I want you to make sure that they are safely moved from Hongchun to our prison twenty miles west of there."

Lin Chung nodded slowly, mind racing again. That meant that he would have to be away from East Citadel for an unspecified amount of time. He would have to get Yan Ching to stay at East Citadel and spy there for Big Green while he was away. His outward expression didn't change, but Nobu clearly sensed something, as his eyebrow raised.

"Is there a problem, Lee?"

"Not at all, Nobu."

Nobu stepped closer to Lin Chung, face right up to his face. "I hope not."

The Warlord leader frowned at Lee. There was something about him that Nobu didn't like. Or that his ally didn't like. Lee's eyes flashed with something once more that Nobu didn't like, before Lee smiled at him. This unnerved Nobu to a certain degree. The last time he did that, Lee had successfully caught Mystique Sonia.

His interest spiked. It seemed like one of his ally's suspicion was correct. Lee was hiding something, and Nobu was going to find out what it was.

* * *

Lin Chung looked up at the giant fortress and made his way in. A large bulky man was waiting for him, and Lin Chung's eyes widened upon recognising him. The man walked up to him and offered his hand. "I am Jin."

Jin's clothes were roughly patched and covered with various bits of armour. Lin Chung took the offered hand. "My name is Lee."

Without hesitation, Jin lead Lin Chung into the room and down a flight of stairs. "This is the prison for the leaders and members of revolution around these villagers, hoping to follow in Big Green's lead. Of course, they failed." he added in a monotone.

Lin Chung looked around in wonder at the many prisoners, all sitting in their cells and looking up with determined expressions. These villagers, these normal people, wanted to make a difference in Hidden Kingdom and overthrow the Warlords. These peasants - the lowest of the hierarchical system in Hidden Kingdom.

A small smile formed on Lin Chung's lips. If this was the case, considering that the Peasant class was the largest percentage of the population, then Big Green would find themselves with multiple allies to help reclaim Hidden Kingdom from the Warlords should the time come.

* * *

Nobu looked in irritation at the reports in front of him. All were of the same thing - minor skirmishes and rebellions that cost him too much to put down, considering their limited resources. The Peasants weren't paying the taxes quickly enough. And he knew that by imprisoning them, he would have to feed them - and that took away more money.

He growled as he slammed his fist on the table. But this was a necessary obligation to being leader of a large rural country. He looked at the next report.

Some man named Fang-La was trying to take over the Western lands. According to Hidden Kingdom's geography, on Hidden Kingdom's east was a large expanse of ocean that split them up from Arymia. Nobu huffed at the report and tossed it away. What use was this?

He moved on to the next report, and frowned.

This was interesting. Looks like there was the possibility of a mole in East Citadel. He frowned.

But who could it be?

* * *

Jin looked at Lee curiously. There was something about him that seemed oddly familiar, but he couldn't place a finger on it. His dark hair was tied up in a braid, and he was clothed completely in black with a staff hanging from his back. His onyx eyes were looking around cautiously at the many prisoners.

Never one for beating around the bush, Jin asked. "Have I met you before?"

Lee's head snapped up as he shook his head. "I do not think so."

Jin nodded slowly, mind racing as he continued to lead Lin Chung through the tour, his body on autopilot. There was something about Lee that seemed familiar, and he was going to get to the bottom of it even if he killed him.

* * *

 _"Jin! Hurry up!" A six-year-old with grey hair beckoned to his friend impatiently. Jin laughed and followed the younger child._

 _"Wait up! It's not going to run away!"_

 _The child frowned as he led to his friend to the waterfall. "Look at it!"_

 _"It's amazing." Jin admitted as he looked at his friend._

 _"Isn't it?" the child grinned, mood suddenly changing. "I love the waterfall."_

 _"Why?" Jin asked, bemused._

 _"Because it reminds me of you." The child looked at Jin, completely serious. "You're tough on first appearance, but you can be soft when you need to." The child beamed up at Jin. "I'm happy you're my friend."_

 _Jin felt a lump in his throat. His parents had informed him in the morning that he would need to move with them within a few weeks, and he didn't want to leave the child alone here in this village, especially with his "family condition". "So am I, Lin Chung. So am I."_

* * *

Lee joined Jin at the communications centre. "What is it?"

Jin turned to face Lee. "Big Green managed to gain ahold of some land."

Lee's face showed surprise. "But didn't Nobu promise that he would keep the land?"

Jin shrugged. "Turns out that wasn't the land Big Green was aiming for."

Lee remained silent as he examined the map. The part that belonged to Big Green was painted green, and he smiled inwardly upon realising how large the piece of land was. Even though some of the land may be barren, there was bound to be enough fertile land to support Big Green long enough for the blasted Warlords to be chased out.

And with the prisoners, he had had a bit of an idea.

But first, he turned to Jin. "What is your thoughts about the Warlords?"

Jin shrugged.

Lee leaned back against the table, facing him. He was taking a massive risk here, but it was worth it if his friend was anything like he was back then. He squashed down a rising wave of bitterness from the past. "To be honest, I can't say I approve of the villagers being imprisoned."

"What do you mean?" Nothing so far.

"Well, imprisoning them would mean that we provide them care for free. They should be left more farms to provide more food for us."

"So more taxes?" A raised eyebrow.

 _Dammit_. Not going his way at the moment. "I can't say that taxes could help them. After all, the Peasants were imprisoned because they were unable to pay their taxes."

Jin nodded slowly. "I suppose I see your meaning. It would be more fair if they had to provide more food for us. Services, in exchange for taxes."

Lin Chung nodded. "After all, food cannot magically grow." _At least, not by the farmers' hand_. He grinned inwardly, wider this time. It was currently unknown to the Warlords that he, as Lin Chung, had any harmonic energy. And Tien Kwan hadn't shown up for months yet.

Jin frowned though, wondering why this man had suddenly brought up the topic. His heart froze for a second. Was this man testing his loyalty to the Warlord cause? Dammit. Stupid stupid stupid. He cursed himself. How could he fall for such a simple trick? His mother was always saying how he was so easily fooled.

But then he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. His eyes narrowed as he really _looked_ at the face. And his eyes widened. Underneath the different haircut, the subtle change of skin colour and the slight lightening of the eyes, he realised who this man was.

"Lin Chung."

* * *

Lin Chung. Nobu growled in frustration. This man had been one of the many reasons why his plans so far had failed. And Nobu would eat his shoes if Lin Chung hadn't had something to do with the attack and reclaiming of the land.

The question was, though, _how_ did he manage to achieve such a feat? He didn't have the powers of foresight.

He looked carefully at the reports regarding the man. He was 17 years of age, grey hair, dark eyes. Excellent sharpshooter and swordsman, was leader of First Squad. But there was no picture of him. His people were good, but not that good. The man always disappeared to god-knows-where every time his team finished a mission.

Nobu frowned.

He would find Lin Chung and squash him like a bug. Because if he did, then, if the reports were right, the spirits of Big Green would be crushed.

He smirked.

* * *

Jin looked at Lin Chung, after finally catching up. "So, let me get this straight, you're spying on the Warlords for Big Green?"

Lin Chung nodded.

"Well, that's the last thing I imagined you doing in the future." Lin Chung cracked a grin at that. "So what now?"

Lin Chung looked at him. "We free the prisoners."

"Without anyone finding out or suspecting you? You could blow your whole cover!"

Lin Chung shrugged, but there was a glint in his eye that Jin recognised. He sighed. "You have an idea, don't you?"

"Oh yes."

* * *

Jin held his head high as he lead the prisoners out. Lin Chung was at the rear, watching the prisoners with sharp hawk-like eyes. The chains that held the prisoners together had been loosened so that it would be easy for the prisoners to escape when the time came for it. Jin watched the sharpshooter, who gave no outward sign of any sort of discomfort. He tightened his grip on his sword.

 _Any moment now…_

And there it was. With several feral cries, several rebel groups which had combined under an anonymous tip, charged forward. The prisoners looked up in joy, and Lin Chung's eyes narrowed. His grip on his staff tightened. He charged forward, meeting the rebels straight on. Jin kept to the prisoners, easily getting rid of anyone that came near him.

But that was where the loophole was.

Lin Chung had purposely left his post at the back and was swarmed over instantly. Some of the rebels escaped the mass of fighting and easily freed the other prisoners, who quickly fled, knowing that they would be of no help to the rebels. Lin Chung looked around as the rebels all fled suddenly.

He noticed the chains and looked up at Jin. The man looked proud as both of them exchanged a glance. Lin Chung's mouth curled into a smirk as they headed forward to the other base. His eyes narrowed as he noticed no soldiers came to meet them when they entered the two mile radius as promised.

Jin headed into the base, ignoring the looks of disbelief from the soldiers as both of them entered, empty-handed.

The Warlord leader of the base's eyes narrowed as he noticed the two men empty handed. "Where're the prisoners?"

"They escaped." Lin Chung spat. "Because your men weren't there."

"Oh," the Warlord's mouth curled into a condescending smile. "I wasn't aware that we were expected to send soldiers."

Lin Chung's eyes narrowed. "Then why have you not reported the lack of communication?"

"I wasn't aware we had one in the first place. I will have to speak to my underlings." His eyes glinted dangerously. "I understand if you are to report to Nobu. However…" Within a blink, he had appeared next to Jin, who had no time to grab onto his weapon and pull it out of his sheath. "I cannot have that. Nobu would not be pleased with me. Think of this as repentance for not bringing the prisoners as promised."

Lin Chung's eyes widened as the blade in the Warlord's hand sliced off the head of his friend. His hand tightened on his staff, and he swung it in the Warlord's direction. The Warlord merely laughed as he ducked the staff, and lunged out. Lin Chung flipped over him, landing on the man's back. The Warlord struggled to get Lin Chung off, charging backwards to a wall. Lin Chung leapt off and swung his staff wildly, surprisingly hitting the Warlord's ribs.

The Warlord howled as he swung once more at Lin Chung, who ducked, but was then kicked aside into the wall. Lin Chung shook his head blearily as the Warlord came charging at him. He looked down. Jin's body was right next to him. Lin Chung pulled Jin's sword out of his sheath. He waited until the Warlord was too fast to stop, and then stuck it in front of him - the Warlord looked down surprised, his own sword raised above Lin Chung's head.

Blood poured out of the wound. Lin Chung moved out of the way as the Warlord slumped over, sword clanging to the floor. He stood up and picked up his staff. He looked down - his black clothes covered any small blood splatters. He leaned against the wall, and watched Jin's body. Knowing that there were probably cameras around, he stood up and sent one last mournful look to Jin, a brief prayer going in his head.

After, Lin Chung took a deep breath. He could appear unshaken, even if he did just kill a man. _But this man was evil_ …wasn't he? Lin Chung shook his head and walked out of the doorway, not turning back. Ignoring the many soldiers that swarmed around, blessedly unconcerned to the two corpses in the main room, Lin Chung walked out the door, merely nodding at the soldier who opened the gates for him.

He had to report back to Nobu.


	7. September 2017

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

September 2017:  
Lin Chung let out a huff as he entered his room. As he predicted, Nobu wasn't very pleased with the prisoners escaping. But with some creative twisting of the story, Lin Chung managed to pin the blame on the other Warlord's incompetence, which resulted in Nobu praising him as one of the men he could truly trust. Lin Chung had merely nodded his head, but he noticed unease amongst the other Warlords.

This disturbed Lin Chung. But what disturbed him even more was the advisor's glinting eyes as he watched Lin Chung. There was something dangerous about the advisor - even more than Nobu. Sighing as he sat down on his bed, he smiled as Yan Ching appeared from behind the pillow.

"Are you alright, Lin Chung?"

Over the few days, both had developed a close bond. Lin Chung's lips curled up in a humourless smile. "I don't know, Yan Ching."

"What happened?"

"I killed someone. Who killed one of my old friends."

Yan Ching looked visibly disturbed by that, but he cleared his throat. "He got what was coming to him. The Warlord, I mean."

Lin Chung smiled, more genuinely now. "I hope so, Yan Ching. I honestly hope so."

* * *

Jumpy growled as he watched Kowloon arguing with Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray again. This was ridiculous. Even the Commander should've seen this. Put a member of Second Squad in with First Squad, especially the loudest and proudest warrior, and you got disastrous results.

It had been ages since they had been put on a mission, and he supposed that the tension was killing everyone, all wanting to know what would happen next. After all, Yan Ching hadn't visited for a long while, so Commander Apetrully had organised more rebellions in various villages. Woo the Wise had suggested a smaller-scale attack instead of a full-on frontal attack.

Jumpy looked at his jump ropes. He missed Lin Chung.

The teenager had been a soothing counter to Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia's rashness and impulsiveness. He had kept the team together, working on a single goal instead of flitting around everywhere. Jumpy sighed as he wished that this would all be over soon, though he realised that it wouldn't be possible.

Jumpy wanted another mission, possibly to clear the suspense and tension amongst them, but it had been such a long time. The Commander had worried ever since on the first few trials as First Squad, Kowloon had blatantly ignored NoHands' and the others' orders, resulting in them failing the whole simulation.

Suddenly, the Commander's voice came over the speaker. "First Squad, report to the briefing room."

The so-called "briefing room" had contained all of their footage and intelligence from the Warlord government that could help Big Green. When they entered, Yan Ching was standing on the table, his face grim. As soon as they were all in the room and the door was closed, Yan Ching outlined their new mission.

Apparently, the Warlords were going to receive a large shipment of food that could help Big Green. However, it is near East Citadel, and will be delivered through the backdoor. The Warlords were going to be in a big meeting, and if First Squad worked fast, they could easily ride the horse dragging it to the forest, where the Air Force and Navy will be ready to bring it back to Big Green.

"And," Yan Ching shrugged. "If worst comes to worst, Lin Chung will try to get you out."

They nodded. Jumpy looked at Kowloon, who actually looked nervous with the pressure of what they were about to do. He placed a sympathetic ear on Kowloon's shoulder. Kowloon looked at him for a moment, before shrugging it off and walking out of the room.

* * *

Jumpy's heart raced as he noticed how little guards there were. Mystique Sonia had already stopped a few from running off for help, but he knew it would only be a matter of time before someone noticed and sent the whole army after them. Adrenaline that always accompanied a fight filled him, and he wrapped his ears around his face, launching several carrot grenades at a cluster of soldiers.

Mr. NoHands was actually present for once, and screaming orders at them which they carried out. Mighty Ray was shooting way soldier by soldier, slowly scattering them, while Mystique Sonia and Yaksha tried to get onto the horse. Jumpy's eyes widened as he noticed the horse panicking and turning to try and flee. He hopped forward and tried to reassure the horse, looking around nervously. He noticed a sound coming from the side of East Citadel, and his ears dropped slightly.

 _Darn it._

Soldiers were now pouring in from the sides. This panicked the horse, and he kicked out unintentionally, catching Mystique Sonia. Yaksha instantly hurried over to catch her, while NoHands hovered nearby, defending Mystique Sonia from any stray soldiers. Jumpy started panicking and he looked at Kowloon, who was already charging to the mass of soldiers.

"Jumpy, get over here!" NoHands called out. "Get Mystique Sonia to safety!"

Jumpy started to hop forward.

"Kowloon, get the horse and the cart away!"

"What?!" Kowloon demanded, turning around and pausing temporarily. "I can take them!"

"Don't argue!" NoHands ordered. "Get the cart away to the Navy! Mighty Ray and I will cover you!"

"No!" Kowloon's eyes flashed, but his eyes widened as he noticed something. "Behind you!"

Mr. NoHands turned too late. A club struck down soundly, knocking NoHands down. Yaksha chittered nervously as he tried to drag Sonia and NoHands away. It was a hopeless cause. Jumpy looked at the cart. It was still there…he hopped forward and started to tug the horse into the forest, which it seemed content to do so.

Kowloon had completely ignored the two being captured. Though hesitant, he still continued to fight his way through.

"What do we do?!" Mighty Ray demanded, near at the end of his rope. He was looking around wildly.

"Get…cart…to Navy!" Jumpy managed out. Mighty Ray nodded confidently, though there was nervousness in his eyes.

"I'll cover you. Kowloon!"

Kowloon turned, dodging a blow and then striking out.

"Go and get NoHands and Mystique Sonia!"

"What?!" Kowloon demanded. "You go get them! I'll hold them off!"

"I'm out of bananas!" Mighty Ray protested.

"Don't care!" Kowloon argued back.

Both heard an 'Oof!' and turned to see Jumpy unconscious on the floor.

"Jumpy!" Mighty Ray surged forward, his eyes set on his friend and teammate. Fortunately, he managed to knock several soldiers back with surprising strength, but the mass of the soldiers was no match for him. Before he could get swallowed up, he looked at Kowloon.

"Get the cart to the Navy!"

Kowloon ignored the order. He needed cover. He couldn't lug a cart away himself and he had no idea how to get the horse to do so.

"No! Get the cart out of here!"

"Shut up!" Kowloon stormed his way to where Mighty Ray was struggling and expertly took out several fighters. "C'mon!"

"We have to get the cart out of here!" Mighty Ray started tugging on the horse.

"What about the others?! Leave no man behind?!"

"What's important is that we get the cart there! And then we figure out how to get Mystique Sonia, Jumpy and Mr. NoHands out!"

"No!" Kowloon's own personal beliefs were going to be broken if he followed that rule. He needed to get everyone out. Something flashed before his eyes. _Fire…so much fire! Screaming was everywhere. He needed to get his sisters out…where was his half-brother?! "Father?! Mother?!"_

 _No answer. He dodged another block of burning wood and tugged on his sisters' hands. "Let's go!"_

 _"Where's mommy?!" The youngest demanded. Her face was blurry. Kowloon couldn't make out who she was. The other one coughed violently._

 _"We need to get out of here! Then we can find her!"_

 _"No!" She protested and tugged out of his grip. "Mommy!"_

 _Kowloon growled. "Get back here-!" he was cut off as a burning log fell in front of him, and the world turned black._

* * *

Kowloon awoke on a cold stone floor. He looked up. He was in a prison cell, most likely in East Citadel. He was alone - he could not see any of the other members of First Squad. A voice talking outside got his attention before someone walked in and the door slammed shut behind him.

It was easy to recognise the position - the crossed arms and the aura of someone who would wait forever, if necessary, to get the answer they wanted. Fine. Kowloon crossed his arms and turned his back on Lin Chung. Two could play that game. Lin Chung sat down as well.

A silence filled them, which Kowloon felt the urge to break. He resisted for as long as he could, before scowling. "It's not my fault."

He knew how kiddish he sounded. Lin Chung did as well.

"I never said it was."

"You implied it was."

"I never said a word."

"You were thinking it."

"No, I was wondering why you went against NoHands' explicit instructions."

"He wanted me to get the cart. I could've helped."

"By getting the cart out." There was a sound of moving cloth, and then Lin Chung spoke again. "And why do you feel it so important that you take them on? If you had gotten the cart out the way, everyone would've been fine."

"We failed?"

"No." A note of steel behind the tone. "I got it to the Navy in time."

Kowloon exhaled a breath he hadn't noticed that he had been holding. "What now?"

"You get First Squad out." Lin Chung stood.

Well, that was unexpected.

"What?!"

"Lower your voice. You're the one who got them here in the first place-"

"Which is why I shouldn't be getting them out." Unknown to most, Kowloon was very hard on himself if he failed at something. He didn't like making mistakes. Every failure he made, he pondered over them again and again until he couldn't sleep at night. He didn't like that he was the reason why First Squad failed.

Lin Chung knelt in front of Kowloon. "Look, like it or not, you have to own up to this." Kowloon said nothing. "You're a good guy, Kowloon. You just need to get over your pride. Once you do that, you actually will have a much easier time in battles."

Kowloon looked up. "What? Like you?"

"Of course not."

"Did you do this as well? Get over your pride?"

Lin Chung smiled. "No."

"How then?" Kowloon could see that it was a touchy topic from the way Lin Chung tensed up, but he wanted to know.

Lin Chung leant back on the balls of his feet. He licked his lips. "I was born to a beggar."

"Oh." Kowloon's eyes widened. But that would explain so much. How Lin Chung was obviously more humble than a noble or commoner would've been. His simplistic black clothes - black was an easy colour for beggars to obtain, as Hidden Kingdom's more tropical climate made black an unpopular choice in clothes. "I see." he suddenly felt bad for asking Lin Chung this question. Peasants were looked down upon, but beggars? They were the lowliest of the lowliest of ranks in Hidden Kingdom. They were hated and spited.

He exhaled through his nose as he looked at Lin Chung. The man slipped a folded sheet of paper. "This is schedule and map of East Citadel's defences. Get them out of here."

Kowloon looked up at Lin Chung.

Lin Chung returned the stare. "They are my friends. But if you fail this, I cannot guarantee to you that I will be able to do this again."

Kowloon nodded. "Thank you."

Lin Chung smiled and dipped his head.

Kowloon looked at him for a short while before hesitantly returning the gesture.

* * *

Lin Chung walked around East Citadel, feeling the air on his face. He would have to return to East Citadel soon. Hearing Nobu rant to his Captain of the guards was definitely worth sneaking around and the risk of his cover being blown to get those information to Kowloon.

He walked along when he heard something behind him. Someone grabbed onto him, and he sent an elbow into a stomach and a fist into a face. His staff was rolling on the ground, and he grabbed it before he swung it behind him, slamming it under his arm into someone's stomach.

Sprinting in the direction of East Citadel, he failed to notice a blade that flew towards him, striking him in the side. He let out a pained grimace as he collapsed to the ground. He gritted his teeth, determined not to get knocked out. He looked behind him. They were masked.

Eyes narrowed, he grabbed the knife next to him, and then flung it to one of the men. Spot-on.

He allowed himself a smirk before turning away. He got up and limped his way to East Citadel, only for someone to grab onto him again. He struggled, but a cloth was put over his mouth. He tried to hold his breath, but could only finally breathe in the fumes and slump unconscious.


	8. October 2017

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

October 2017:  
Rosefinch sighed, bored out of her mind though alert as ever. Ever since the Warlords took over, someone had always accompanied her. She looked at Mano, who's expression concerned worry as he scanned the land beneath their rockets. She urged her rocket on faster, letting Mano catch up.

She looked around, her eye noticing something in the usual greenery at the edge of the woods. She narrowed her eyes, trying to see what it was. Beckoning to Mano, both of them swerved downwards, before getting off their rockets. Rosefinch looked down, and her eyes widened.

She looked at Mano to see the same expression on his face. Quickly getting Lin Chung on Mano's rocket, both of them sped back to Big Green.

* * *

Lady Green sprinted to the Med Bay where the Commander had announced Lin Chung was currently injured. When she got there, she noticed First Squad, all pale as they looked at their friend, who was lying on a bed and answering questions. He nodded at her, and she smiled at the acknowledgement.

Rosefinch and Mano were silent near the back of the room. The trio exchanged a glance and nodded at each other. Despite being in different divisions in Big Green, they held a mutual respect for one another and their professions. Lady Green never liked being on a plane if she needed to fight, and she was pretty sure that Rosefinch and Mano would not last long in an underwater battle.

"What happened?"

Mystique Sonia looked up. "Lin Chung said that somewhere outside East Citadel, at least three guys came and tried to get him. Afterwards, they drugged him before Rosefinch and Mano found him." Woo injected a needle full of liquid into Lin Chung's arm. Lin Chung flinched, but kept steady.

"And not too soon either. A few minutes later and he would've died. We were lucky Rosefinch and Mano passed that area when they did."

Lady Green noticed the subtle shaking in Woo's movement, and realised that the advisor was just as skirmish about death as any of them. Lin Chung kept silent.

"What now then?"

"Now," Commander Apetrully said (Lady Green didn't even notice him there), "Lin Chung will recover and get back to the Warlord government."

"What if this happens again?"

The Commander nodded at Woo, who looked at Lin Chung. "We need to get a tracker on you. Yan Ching reached here not too long after Rosefinch and Mano arrived to find you were missing."

"We need something inconspicuous, but it will be filled with technology, so you need to make sure that it is something that won't get overheated."

Lin Chung frowned at that.

"Something that you will wear. If we give you something in your pocket, you could forget it." Woo frowned. "A bracelet?"

"No." Lin Chung shook his head. "Too obvious."

"Anklet?"

"It'll most likely get crushed."

"Necklace?"

"Depends."

Woo frowned. "I will think about it."

Lin Chung shrugged.

"Alright."

* * *

Lady Green only visited Lin Chung once more before he was off, with only Woo and the Commander's knowledge. Lady Green leaned back on her chair as she wondered what would happen now. How long more would this take? To be frank, she was starting to get sick of the War. First the Civil war and now this.

She almost longed for the days back when she and her brother were children of nobles. Although women were discriminated hugely back then in the royal court, it was better than fighting everyday and wondering whether each day would be her last.

Lady Green sighed as she looked down at her food. Well, all she could do now was hope for the best.

* * *

Lin Chung fiddled with the piercing. He couldn't get used to it. It was small, yes, but he was afraid that it would be seen and asked upon. He could imagine it now. Yes, I was kidnapped and then escaped and decided to get a piercing. He sighed, before letting some strands of hair loose to partly cover the earring.

He walked up to East Citadel, glaring at the guards who let him through.

Was it bad that he was getting used to this role so easily?

He moved on forward, reaching the throne room. Nobu was sitting with some Warlords, and his grin widened when he noticed Lin Chung walk in, apparently unscathed.

"What happened, Lee?"

Lin Chung's eyes narrowed. He was right. Three Warlords were looking alarmed at the sight of him amongst the others. He smirked. "Some people decided to try and kidnap me and test their luck."

"I see." Nobu leaned back. "And who would that be? The scum of Big Green?"

Lin Chung was used to Nobu talking like this about Big Green. "Those three."

Nobu looked at them. "Is this true?"

"Of course not, Nobu." One of them said, though panic was evident in his eyes. Nobu was more likely to believe Lee than him. It was a known fact. The advisor tutted.

"Well, we have to fix that." He turned to Lin Chung. "Would you do us the pleasure, Lee?"

A crossbow was handed to him. Lin Chung's mind raced. Was this planned? Hm…it seemed too convenient. Clutching the crossbow in his hands, he decided he didn't have enough evidence. Taking a deep breath, he aimed and fired three shots before they could run.

Three bodies fell to the ground, and Lin Chung forced the trembling in his hands to go away. It was the first time he had killed not in battle. He handed the crossbow back and eyed Nobu, who was looking satisfied. "I shall be in my room."

Nobu waved his hand dismissively. "Go on."

Lin Chung took a few steps to the door.

"Good to see you again, _Lee_."

Lin Chung turned around briefly, masking his panic at the tone. "Good to be back." He took a quick glance towards the Warlords. The advisor's eyes were gleaming with malice, while the other Warlords were scowling - at Nobu. If his predictions were right, which he shared with Yan Ching, the government was not going to last for long.


	9. October 2017 - November 2017

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

October-November 2017:  
Kowloon took a deep breath. It had been about two, maybe three, weeks since First Squad had been captured. They had reported Kowloon's interference with their mission, but had also admitted that he was the one that should deserve the credit for saving them. However, Kowloon had decided to own up that it was actually thanks to Lin Chung that the cart was even delivered and the information was given to him to get them out.

The Commander had seemed pleased with this, while Woo just seemed utterly confused with what had happened.

Over the past few weeks, Yan Ching's reports had become more and more frequent, and it had been obvious that the Warlords were slowly starting to crumble at the seams - not only because of Big Green's interference, but the many rebellions and the money needed to put them down was going in the wrong people's pockets. The older Warlords were not happy.

Now, Commander Apetrully had called First Squad in once again, and Kowloon was afraid of the consequences. Mystique Sonia was the last one to enter the room and close the door. The Commander wasted no time.

"There has been several skirmishes on the edge of the borders." The Commander reported. "There are a number of small villages there with rebel groups forming. Apparently, they took the idea from Big Green." Kowloon raised an eyebrow at this. It was hard to think of Big Green as a rebel group, but not that he thought of it…maybe so.

"There is a Warlord base there, but no clear leader, and the place has descended into anarchy. They have no way of communication, and they are desperate from a lack of supplies. The villages have been taking the brunt of that result. Therefore, I am sending you with several carts of supplies for them, as well as with the order to stop the skirmishes and try to shut down the Warlord base."

They nodded.

"Good." The Commander leaned back. "Gather your things. You leave at dawn."

* * *

Kowloon shivered at the morning air. He couldn't understand how leaving at dawn was such a good idea. But, then again, the Commander had been the one to put him in First Squad, so maybe he shouldn't judge. He looked at the others - they were barely awake. He grinned as they headed forward, the carts behind them being dragged by Rhinos.

Within a few days, they had reached the start of the cluster of villages. From what they were told, the village in the front was the gathering place of the other villages. Rebel groups were already waiting for First Squad, their shoulders tensed with worry as they scanned the horizon for them.

As soon as they landed, the Peasants approached the wagons and started distributing it amongst them. Some of them took sackfuls and ran off back to their villages to share. Kowloon had to admit, he was impressed with how selfless and sharing they were.

The leader of them walked forward. "My name is Ming. I thank you for coming over and helping us."

Kowloon nodded, unsure of how to reply. "We were told there was a Warlord base?"

Ming nodded, and gestured for them to follow him to a hut in the centre. The four of them sat down. "There was another base, not too far from it, but it has shut down quickly for some reason. Prisoners were escorted to the base we are talking about. But a few weeks ago, we received an anonymous tip to rescue the prisoners. We did. My son was among those who had escaped. After that, we don't know what happened, but the corpses of one of the men escorting the prisoners and the leader of the base was found in the main room."

Kowloon faintly noted how the others looked slightly sickened at the thought, but he nodded. "Continue, please."

"We got a picture of both, and then one of my men mentioned that the man escorting the prisoners looked familiar. We spent a few weeks locating his mother, who then came over and confirmed it was her son." He then paused. "I know this might be a bit demanding, but is there anyone amongst you named 'Lin Chung'?"

Kowloon turned to the others, but they were tense and their eyes were wide as they looked at Ming. "Um, yes. Unfortunately, he is currently on a mission."

He hoped he hadn't revealed too much. Although the Peasants seemed friendly, desperation could force a human being to do anything that they wouldn't have done in their normal lives. Ming nodded as if he understood, and then continued. "His mother mentioned him and how he was at Big Green. Poor thing didn't even know her son had died."

Kowloon wanted to snap at him. So what? They needed to find out more about the skirmish, and this interrogation/story-telling was currently fraying his already frayed nerves. He didn't know if they were to be trusted, and it was in his nature to be cautious of anyone that he didn't know for more than a few months.

Ming finally continued. "After that, the soldiers got desperate - according to our sources, their communication was destroyed, and to get to East Citadel, or, at least, to the nearest Warlord base, they would have to go through us, and our letting their prisoners go made them worried. The leader was the one we watched out for. Now that he's gone…they still have much more advanced technology, and are demanding more and more resources than we can manage. They don't even eat everything - they eat only what they like."

Jumpy crossed his arms. "Bad…soldiers…"

Ming smiled faintly at this. "Which is why we were so relieved when you arrived. We have a plan to take down the base, but we need help. And according to Commander Apetrully, you four are the best that Big Green has to offer."

Mighty Ray nodded proudly.

"Good. I will brief you on the plan. We attack tonight, if you are not too tired?"

Kowloon shook his head with the others. Like the others, he knew that the adrenaline would keep him wide awake the whole night.

Ming clapped his hands together. "Perfect. Here, let us get you settled down. You can speak to the man, Jin's, mother."

Kowloon held his breath. He had been given leadership of one of the rebel groups, like the other three. His group was supposed to wait until Jumpy's group infiltrated the power source. It was risky, but with Jumpy, it would be easy to scale the tall wall and get to the other side.

He waited.

Mighty Ray's group then created a diversion, and a light flashed from a tree nearby. Kowloon beckoned to his soldiers. It was time. Without hesitation, he sprinted lightly over to the backdoor, where Jumpy's group was letting him in. They sprinted along, using the rebels' hard earned knowledge of inside to run around.

Kowloon briefly wondered why they didn't do this before they arrived, and then estimated that morale had been low, and, from what he could see, Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray were leading the battles, taking out the most soldiers. The rebels only knew how to wield basic weaponry, but it was not enough against more skilful warriors.

He stopped in the corridor, looking at a large crowd of soldiers. His eyes narrowed, and he looked at Jumpy. Jumpy nodded as his group took over, providing cover for Kowloon's group to use another route to where their weapons and intelligence was stored. He saw the door and beckoned the others, kicking the door open. His eyes gleamed as he noticed the many many weapons there. Smirking, he split the weapons amongst the group, instructing them to find the other groups.

Kowloon grabbed a sword for himself and grinned at the weight. _Perfect_.

He charged forward, helping Jumpy's group, who had already armed themselves with better weapons than their pitchforks and torches. Kowloon's grin grew wider. _Perfect_.

* * *

The morning bore victory to the rebels and, as a result, the Peasants. Ming had been forever grateful - he and the other villagers had offered the land that now once again belonged to them again for plantation and crops. Kowloon had accepted thankfully - Commander Apetrully was going to be thrilled that they now had land to use to plant more crops.

Waving goodbye to the villagers, he and the others headed back to Big Green with the Rhinos. However, along the way, he could only wonder what was Lin Chung's relationship with Jin. His mother had declared that the two were best friends. But if they were, why were they on different sides of the battlefield?

Was Lin Chung involved with his death? Had they even recognised each other?

Kowloon shook his head to try and rid himself of these thoughts. He looked back. The rest of First Squad were chatting animatedly. He hesitated, before deciding to join in on the conversation.

Though at first awkward, the conversation became much smoother.

Kowloon grinned, feeling positive for the first time since the Warlords took over Hidden Kingdom.


	10. December 2017 - January 2018

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

 **AN: On a sidenote, the beginning part of this chapter was actually a one-shot that this story developed from. And longest chapter yet! While it might not be clear, there will be several arcy-things I'm trying to incorporate. This is part of the Warlord arc.**

* * *

December 2017 - January 2018:  
Lady Green fidgeted impatiently at where she was standing next to Rosefinch. Now, the white wolves from the North had required their help. Because of their distance, and the fact that if the white wolves would help tremendously against the warlords, Commander Apetrully had instructed some of Hidden Kingdom's best warriors to the mission.

That included Lady Green, Rosefinch and Mano from the Air Force, Second Squad and, of course, First Squad. The Commander had been reassured that having Red-Faced Kwan, the other Animal Rulers, Wu Song and Yan Ching would be enough to deal with the warlords that tried to attack Big Green in the time that the warriors were gone.

And now, they were waiting for Lin Chung and Yan Ching to arrive.

The sound of the door opening had them all looking up. Lin Chung walked in. His clothes were the only familiar thing about him, but their appearance gave Lady Green the impression that he had rushed to get them on - and it made sense.

The Navy had only just delivered the two there, and they had to be briefed quickly and sent on the mission. Lin Chung was running a hand through his hair, pulling it back to how it normally looked. His long-sleeved shirt was rolled up to his elbows, but the brown leather straps still adorned his wrists, the spikes on them gleaming. His pants were tucked into winter boots - specially made for this mission.

His coat swung on his arm, but the thing that caught Lady Green's attention (and probably everyone else) was the ring piercings on the top of his left ear. They were simple and black, and somehow suited him. So that's what Woo had decided on.

Jumpy was the first to react. "Lin Chung!"

The leader of First Squad looked up and grinned. "Jumpy." The Rabbit King hopped over to his friend, hugging him tightly, while Lin Chung smiled at the action.

His eyes met everyone's in the room. "Are we ready to go?" there was the leader that had convinced Apetrully to pull him out of his mission.

Lady Green nodded. "Yes."

"Then let's go."

They all boarded inside the rocket, and Rosefinch stepped to the controls. Seating themselves on the floor, they nodded at her as she grinned and activated the machine. They took off, while Lady Green looked at her companions worriedly.

Lin Chung was sitting quietly by himself, removing his contacts from his eyes. He had evidently decided not to remove the piercings yet, and was looking over a map of the North.

Lady Green moved next beside him. "Are you alright?"

Lin Chung turned to her, hair swishing past his face as he did so. "Fine. I'm just worried how this mission will turn out. The white wolves are territorial, after all."

It was only like this that Lady Green could hear the faint accent that being undercover had given him.

"Well, the only thing we can do is prepare and hope for the best, no?" Seeing Lin Chung nod his head, she grinned. "Well, I never thought I would see you get your ears pierced."

Lin Chung's face turned into something of a grimace as Lady Green laughed. "You will not believe how troublesome it is. But all for the sake of the mission, after all."

"Oh, the pains of keeping it." Lady Green laughed once more. Lin Chung's laughter joined hers, and the others turned, confused as to what the two were talking about.

Then, suddenly, they turned to see the rocket landing and Rosefinch calling to them to get ready for landing. Lin Chung stood up, donning his coat now. He pulled on the fur-rimmed hood. Lady Green stood, looking at him and pulling out her own coat. His coat reached to his waist, and was lined with fur. But Lady Green's was more feminine - longer, up to her knees. Her coat was also fur-lined.

The rest of them pulled on their goggles, and then the door opened, revealing a swirling blizzard outside. Lin Chung pulled up his goggles, taking one look of the outside, before pulling his goggles on.

"Let's go."

* * *

Finding the White-Wolves quickly, Lin Chung introduced themselves before the White-Wolves, who took them to a place that Lady Green couldn't tell due to the blizzard and all the snow. The coat and goggles only did so much.

However, the instant the last White-Wolf, who was behind them, entered a small room, the door closed. It was quite a sudden change for Lady Green, who nearly fell over. Mighty Ray fell over with a yelp. Removing their goggles and shaking the show off their coats, Lin Chung led the group into what Lady Green supposed was the throne room.

Two Panthers and one White-Wolf were in there.

"Panther King! Panther Queen!" Lin Chung's call surprised them. The two Panthers turned, and their eyes gleamed as they noticed the sharpshooter.

"Lin Chung!" One Panther, obviously female, hugged Lin Chung tightly. "It has been so long since we've met."

Lin Chung returned the hug, smiling at the statement. "Indeed it has."

"This is the human you were talking about?" A regal voice interrupted them. They turned to the White-Wolf, his bushy tail swaying lazily in the air. On the contrary, the other Panther's tail was flicking to and fro.

"Yes. This is Lin Chung, the one with the Panther vision."

 _Of course._ Lady Green sighed. _So obvious. Lin Chung was an expert in the Panther vision_ (which she realised she hadn't seen as often) _and he would need to go to the Panthers in order to perfect it_. She didn't expect for the King and Queen of the Panthers to have lived this long. After all, Jumpy had only recently replaced the old Rabbit King. Then again, she mused, they probably weren't King and Queen then.

The White-Wolf King walked forward, examining each of them carefully - especially Lin Chung, whose calm gaze rivalled that of the White-Wolf King. Finally, the White-Wolf King nodded in satisfaction.

Mighty Ray looked at him. "So what now?"

Mystique Sonia immediately slapped his head with her tongue. "Shut up!" she hissed.

Kowloon looked up in alarm at the royals. It wouldn't do to have them be on their bad side. To his surprise, the Panthers were observing this with amusement, while the White-Wolf King didn't seem interested.

"We will rejoin Big Green, and, to an extent, Hidden Kingdom." White-Wolf King stated clearly. Lady Green was sensing a but. "However, you will need to prove your worth."

"How?" Mighty Ray spoke again without respect. If he didn't shut up, Lady Green might run him through with her blades.

White-Wolf King opened his mouth as if to speak, but a shaking interrupted him. They looked around. "What's happening?" he demanded. A Panther sprinted in, eyes wide.

"Warlord soldiers, attacking."

Lady Green frowned. "How? I thought you were safe."

"I thought so to." White-Wolf King scowled at them. "You brought them here!"

A chorus of 'What?!'s was his reply.

"How could we be responsible?" Lin Chung demanded.

"You must have had something on you that led them here!"

"No!" Lin Chung protested firmly. "We came here from Big Green."

White-Wolf King looked at him and then flicked his hand. "Take them away."

"What?" Panther King asked, frowning. "You don't even know that. It could have been a coincidence."

"Do you truly believe that?" White-Wolf King demanded. "Look where trusting them got us - now we're being attacked in the one place that we thought was safe."

Lin Chung put himself between the two of them. "Listen, we can work this out later. For now, we need to defend the place."

"No!" White-Wolf King frowned. "I don't believe it. What if one of you is a spy?"

Lin Chung scowled at him. "Listen! You are a King with obligations to your people! And right now, you're leaving them to die out there instead of going out there and leading them! Let us help. If anything goes wrong, it'll be on my head."

White-Wolf King examined him for a moment. "On your head be it, then."

With that, he lead them out to a war-meeting room. A Panther was pointing out the areas in which the Warlords were conquering. Lin Chung examined the map carefully, his brow furrowed. As soon as the Panther finished, White-Wolf King opened his mouth to speak, but Lin Chung interrupted him.

"Get a few Panthers and White-Wolves here and here. If we know anything about them, this will be a completely forward attack. We can attack from the back. Have several snipers here, here and here. If we do, they'll get stuck in the middle with no proper defence. At least none in time."

White-Wolf King nodded slowly.

"Mano, stay here to brief us in on the situation. Rosefinch, you're one of the snipers. First Squad will attack on the front - they're the most powerful. Second Squad, attack from the back. Archer Lee, you are to be another sniper. Lady Green, go with Second Squad. I will be a sniper as well."

All of them nodded, Second Squad's protest squashed down by the urgency of the situation. They spread out immediately, but as soon as everyone left the room, Lin Chung grabbed onto Lady Green's arm. "Be careful, Lady Green, and be aware for a counter."

"What?" Lady Green frowned.

"I have a feeling not all is as it seems."

* * *

Archer Lee looked down from where he was perched on a tree not too far from Rosefinch. Lin Chung was on the other side. Rosefinch was holding a clump of grapes in her hand, and Archer Lee immediately knew what she was going to do. The ability of shooting grape-seeds from the Air Force was well-known.

"Wait for Lin Chung's cue." Rosefinch looked up across.

Lin Chung's eyes were scanning everywhere. The soldiers and several Warlords were already attacking, and Archer felt as if if he didn't begin shooting, he might die of suspense and tension.

Finally, Lin Chung nodded, and they opened fire, easily taking out all of the soldiers. The rest had been hacked down from the land forces. Archer grinned at Lin Chung, but the sharpshooter's eyes were narrowed. He noticed something.

"Second Squad! Behind you!"

Second Squad instantly whirled around, eyes wide. Lady Green was already charging into the first wave of soldiers. Another wave coming in from the East.

First Squad looked up at Lin Chung for instructions. "Let the Panthers and White-Wolves handle the soldiers! First Squad, do NOT leave your post!"

They instantly sprung into action once the men were close enough. Archer fired arrow after arrow, and he smiled grimly when he realised that the ranks were slowly thinning out. They might win this, even with the surprise wave. But not too long after that thought, he reached for more arrows, only for his eyes to widen as he realised that he had run out of arrows. Similarly, Rosefinch was shaking her head. "I'm out."

They turned to Lin Chung, who took one look at them and then leaped down from the tree, joining in on the fray. His voice was heard over the din of the battle. "Rosefinch! Join Mano!"

Rosefinch nodded as she made her way inside, the various members covering for her. Archer scowled at some of the others as he turned and kicked, and used his bow as a hitting weapon. Eventually, the battle thinned out and the remaining warriors fled.

Lin Chung grinned as he looked at Panther King and Queen. Both of them looked impressed and surprised. As did White-Wolf King.

"That was superb shooting."

Lin Chung and Archer nodded. "Thank you."

"Now," White-Wolf King let out a rare smile. "It seems that you figured it out, Lin Chung."

"Figured what out?" Mystique Sonia asked.

Lin Chung smiled. "This was all a trap. A test."

"How long did you know?" Panther Queen asked, smiling broadly.

"Since the start of the battle." Lady Green smiled as well. "You warned me at the start." her eyes narrowed. "Though you didn't tell me everything.

Lin Chung shrugged. "I couldn't give the game away." he looked at the trio. "Do we pass?"

All three nodded.

* * *

"What's happening?" Panther Queen asked, worried as she looked at first her husband and then the sharpshooter. Lin Chung looked equally as worried as Yan Ching and Commander Apetrully approached, eyes wide. The Air Hanger was surprisingly chaotic as Air Force members rushed to clean and check over the rocket.

"You succeeded."

Lin Chung nodded. "What's happening?"

Yan Ching let out a nervous huff. "Turns out your suspicions were correct. The warlord government finally collapsed."

"That's not good."

"What part of that is good?! Without a stable leader, the warlords are gonna start fighting. If we don't do something soon, the condition's gonna be like back when we defeated Twin Masters. Total anarchy."

"We can't let that happen again." Lady Green stated, gaze fierce. "If that happens again, people are going to suffer."

Lin Chung let out a sigh as he rubbed his temples, thinking. "We need to see the condition of the situation, and take advantage of the warlords' weakness to get the people to safety. Their safety must be our main concern. After that, we'll have to go with our original plan of taking down one warlord at a time."


	11. February 2018

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

February 2018:  
"So, Lin Chung?" Commander Apetrully looked at the sharpshooter. "Are you ready to join First Squad again?"

Lin Chung looked at his squad and smiled. He shook his head.

"What?" Mighty Ray asked. "You don't want to come back to First Squad?" He sounded slightly hurt, but Lin Chung shook his head.

"I think Kowloon is better fitted."

The warrior in question looked at him, eyes wide with shock. Out of all the results he expected, he did not anticipate a scene where Lin Chung would refuse his position at First Squad and let him keep it.

"But-" Alpha Girl frowned. "What about Second Squad? We only have four members."

Kowloon secretly found this ironic, considering that Mr. NoHands hardly ever went on group missions, thus resulting in First Squad being mostly comprised of four members and, occasionally, five members.

"I think Yan Ching is up for the challenge."

Kowloon found himself staring at Lin Chung. What had had the Warlord government done to him? First, he refuses his position in First Squad, and then suggesting Yan Ching as a part of Second Squad? Wow. He looked at Yan Ching, who looked like he couldn't believe it either. However, Yan Ching's eyes were shining with the prospect.

Commander Apetrully smiled. "I suppose so." He sighed. "However, that is up to Alpha Girl Latifah."

All turned to the Second Squad leader. She eyed Yan Ching for a while, clearly considering the pros and the cons. "Alright." she said gruffly. "You can join Second Squad."

Yan Ching's eyes widened and he grinned, face alight with delight. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

All these years, he had thought that he was under appreciated. Who knew that this dangerous undercover mission could allow him, Yan Ching and one of the smallest in Big Green (though his skill was one of the best) the position of being in Second Squad? This was a dream come true.

"Then, is NoHands still leader of First Squad?" Mystique Sonia frowned.

Lin Chung shrugged. "To be honest, I'd give Kowloon a chance. He seems to have done pretty well in First Squad."

"What makes you say that?!" Mighty Ray demanded.

"The fact that none of you protested like you would have a few years ago when Kowloon temporarily joined First Squad in my absence the first time."

All three looked at one another in surprise and then turned to Lin Chung. "How'd you find out?"

"Trust me," Lin Chung grinned. "I know more than you think."

* * *

Lady Green wandered around. It had been a few days since the Panthers and White-Wolves had joined them, and she felt a lot better now. With Lin Chung back, some sort of normalcy returned to Big Green. He still hung out around First Squad, but also went on solo or duo missions.

She decided to go and visit the Peasants. After all, she realised, she didn't know a lot about them - not like Lin Chung, who clearly had been raised amongst them. However, as she wandered around, she noticed a lot of chatter. Of course, with the Panthers and White-Wolves, chatter was clearly going to be expected.

However, what froze her was the name "Wei". _Wasn't that the name of the Emperor's son before East Citadel was invaded?_ Hm…Lady Green frowned. There was a possibility that it was someone else named "Wei". But she had to be sure, just in case.


	12. June 2018

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

June 2018:  
Lin Chung stretched as he sat up. He looked around and decided to go for a walk. It was a lot less stressful to wake up in Big Green, a place he associated with 'home' compared to at East Citadel, though his quarters at East Citadel was a lot more luxurious.

He picked up his staff, and looked at his hair. It was strange to see it grey again after it had been brown for so long. Ah well.

Looking out, Lin Chung wandered around, before he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned cautiously. No one. His eyes narrowed, before he noticed a shadow. A man's shadow was behind him. He walked on, as if he didn't notice anything, before he suddenly spun around and lashed out blindly.

He caught someone in the gut, and his eyes widened as he realised it was a Warlord. The advisor came out, sighing at the Warlord. "My goodness. Training isn't enough to beat you, is it, Lee?"

Lin Chung's eyes flashed as he adopted his persona once again. His eyes scanned the advisor. "I heard the Warlord government collapsed a few days after I left. What happened?"

The advisor shrugged. "A lot of never agreed with Nobu's…ideals. We had him…ah…retire."

"I see." Retire most likely meant that they killed him. Lin Chung repressed a shudder. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same." The advisor's gaze pinned him. Lin Chung's eyes narrowed, but he created up a false story on the spot, hoping that the advisor wouldn't read too deeply into it.

"I headed North after what happened and changed my appearance lest someone against me met me. I didn't know what to think after the government crumbled down."

The advisor nodded, offering a hand. "Well, I am now leader of the reformed government." His eyes were icy. "And I would like to invite you back into our government."

Lin Chung looked at him for a moment, as if considering it. "What pros do I have? Why should I join? The last one crumbled after barely a few years."

"Because I can promise you a higher, more secure position and no corruption. And a higher pay." When Lin Chung didn't accept for a while yet, the advisor leaned forward. "Plus, we have a secret weapon." Lin Chung's mind was instantly alert. Really? Secret weapon? The advisor seemed to notice he was hooked.

Lin Chung studied him, and, to his fright, realised that the advisor was being completely honest. He let his lips curl into a smirk as he accepted the hand. "I'm in."

After "gathering his things" (and informing the Commander briefly), Lin Chung met up with them again, planning to dye his hair before any of the Warlords realised that he, as Lin Chung, had grey hair and would fit the description. He was incredibly lucky that the advisor didn't even notice.

Several months passed, and he soon found out the 'secret weapon'. And in the most unexpected way possible. He had been put on guard duty in the prisons as one of the people, he realised, that the advisor trusted the most. He heard movement in a cell at the end, and had approached it.

A man peered out, dark hair scruffy. Lin Chung's eyes widened. No way. He picked up a torch from the wall and held it closer. His eyes widened.

"Wei?"

The man turned at his name. "Who are you?"

Lin Chung lowered his voice. "My name is Lin Chung, your majesty. I am with Big Green."

Wei looked up. He crawled forward. "How do you-"

"I infiltrated their government before it collapsed and got reformed. How did they catch you?"

Wei sighed. "They located the village I was hiding in and threatened the people there. Mind you, they found me by completely accident."

Lin Chung looked around. "Do not let your hope down, Emperor. I will find a way to get you out."

Wei looked up in surprise. "I am not Emperor yet."

"But you will be." Lin Chung smiled, but then a thought struck him. "What colour was the Empress wearing at her anniversary?"

Wei's eyes widened, and he grinned, looking at Lin Chung. "Black."

Lin Chung's smile broadened, and then turned and left, his mind reeling. That confirmed it. It was a code only the Emperor and those trusted knew. He had talked to Lady Green, whose family had been one of those trusted. Since the Emperor and his descendants were presumed dead or escaped, she saw no harm to tell him - but he had sworn on his life not to tell anyone.

That was why the advisor was so confident. Worst come to worst, he could use the Emperor as a puppet on the throne to benefit himself and his allies. Or probably make the Emperor's reign so disastrous that the Peasants would want the advisor back as government leader.

Lin Chung had to admit, that was pretty smart. He sighed - and also guaranteed the Warlords success. Dammit.

"You're telling me that the Warlords somehow managed to find the Emperor and are keeping him in the dungeons?" Yan Ching stared with disbelief at Lin Chung, who merely nodded, expression grave as well. He had been given the day off, and had shut his door and windows securely before talking with Yan Ching. "So what are we going to do now?"

Lin Chung frowned before replying. He had thought this over carefully. "I think that the advisor is planning to start capturing members of Big Green. Given my past success, he would probably put me in charge. If I capture them and bring them here and set for a date when East Citadel would be least defended…"

Yan Ching finished the thought. "Then we could attack from inside out with backup from Big Green's remaining warriors."

Lin Chung nodded.

"It's worth a shot." Yan Ching contemplated. "That would take a lot of communication, though."

Lin Chung sighed. "This is up to you, Yan Ching. If you don't like it, we can find another way to free the Emperor."

"No." Yan Ching shook his head, expression determined. "I'll do it. We can get some of my people to help as well, not just me."

Lin Chung nodded. "Do what you think best." He leaned back on his bed. "And I will try to pin everything down."

The advisor laid out the map. "So, as you can see, there will be lone or weak warriors here and here and here. You, Lee, will take out these two. You, Ren, will take out those two. Ri, you will take that one on." All three nodded, Lin Chung's mind racing as he tried to take this information in and transfer it to useful intelligence that could actually help Big Green prepare and avoid this attack.

"Our numbers are too low." Yan Ching noted as he and Lin Chung looked over the map. Lin Chung's brow was furrowed as he reached the same conclusion. "We do not have enough soldiers."

Lin Chung suddenly looked up. "Yes, we do. The Peasants!"

"The Peasants aren't fighters."

"But they outnumber all the other ranks. They count for nearly 85% of Hidden Kingdom's population. As long as Big Green get them all together, we can actually win this and swarm the Warlords with numbers."

Yan Ching quietly made his way out of the cells. The past few weeks have been successful, Lin Chung managing to capture some of First and Second Squad. Lady Green was prepared to lead Big Green outside. The Peasants had gathered around Central - the place where East Citadel was located.

He tensed, but let a grin come onto his face. Only two more nights, and the Warlords will be downed.

And if they did so, Big Green would be prepared to return the Emperor to power.

Lin Chung lay awake that night. He heard the bell that usually rang at midnight sound. _One_. Lin Chung instantly got out of bed, tying his hand up and sprinted to his door. _Two_. He made his way to the dungeons, noting that everyone was asleep and drunk out of their minds due to their recent victory and the party thrown.

 _Three. Four. Five. Six._

He opened the door. Wei was sitting up, alert with a smirk on his face. "Ready?"

 _Seven._

Wei nodded in response, and waited as Lin Chung smashed the his staff against the lock. Wei ran out of the room, following Lin Chung closely.

 _Eight. Nine_.

Lin Chung moved to the other prisons further on. They were already out, armed with weapons and ready to fight. Yan Ching stood proudly on the floor. Ten. Lin Chung offered Yan Ching his hand - the small man leapt onto the hand, and then onto Lin Chung's shoulder. He looked around.

"Ready?"

 _Eleven_.

The grins he got in return was more than enough as an answer. He heard the bell chime the final time.

 _Twelve_.

 _Show time._

* * *

Outside, Lady Green nodded, and signalled for the stronger Peasants and the Heroes to bang the large ram against the door. _Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam._

The door suddenly swung open, and Lady Green stepped inside. Guards were frantically taking up positions, but they were few in numbers. Lady Green wasted no time in drawing her double blades and sprinting forward. Her blades met another, and she kicked out before turning and blocking another blow.

A war cry was heard as others joined her, and she looked up. Beckoning to the remainder of First and Second Squad, they followed her to the throne room, passing numerous room with snoring in them. Without hesitation, the others burst into the rooms and shoved the Warlords over their balconies to the floor, where the Peasants were waiting with many prison-carts.

Lady Green met up with Lin Chung, with Yan Ching on his shoulder. Lin Chung immediately took the way to where the advisor and the others were waking up. They burst into the advisor's room, where they saw two men, armed to the teeth. They swung their weapons at the duo, but Lady Green lunged to the left while Lin Chung moved to the right.

Yan Ching lunged at one of the men, punching his eye and causing the man to cry out in pain. Lin Chung swung his staff, swinging it into the man's ribs. The man let out a shout, but Lin Chung did a roundhouse kick aimed at the man's head, knocking the man out.

Lady Green swung her two blades to block the man's blade, and then, using the locking of the blades to push herself, slid underneath the man while dragging her blades behind her. She turned and sliced the man's armour before kicking the man, sending him backwards, where Lin Chung knocked him out.

Both of them turned to the open window, where the advisor was already climbing out.

Their eyes narrowed as they sprinted to the window. Lin Chung clambered out of the window, closely followed by Lady Green, who dropped one of her blades to the ground, sensing that carrying two blades while climbing a roof wasn't wise. She scaled the rocky terrain, before finding the advisor locking his blade with Lin Chung's.

Without thinking twice, Lady Green moved to the right, aimed and then flung her blade - her only weapon, at the advisor. The advisor got hit and fell, Lin Chung's eyes widening as the advisor slipped and fell, sliding down the diagonal roof. Lin Chung lunged forward, but it was too late.

The advisor's scream was the last thing they heard as the advisor fell to the ground with a sickening crack.

Lady Green inhaled sharply as she looked at Lin Chung. He looked at her, concerned. "Are you alright?"

Lady Green nodded shakily. "Fine." Lin Chung handed her her blade, and started to make his way down, where cheers were already being sounded. Lady Green let out a small smile as she climbed down as well. Although she had never intended to kill the advisor, she couldn't dwell on that now - the people and Big Green finally had control over Hidden Kingdom.

And the Emperor was finally in his rightful place.

She grinned as she joined the crowd gathered outside East Citadel with Wei standing on the steps in front of them.

 _"Long live the Emperor! Long live the Emperor! Long live the Emperor!"_


	13. July 2018 - August 2018

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108. Some of the events portrayed are based off of books and real Chinese history (such as the Warlord Period).

* * *

 _Well I'm just a boy with a broken toy all lost and coy_  
 _So it's here I stand as a broken man but I've found my friend_  
 _Now I'm falling down through the crashing sound_  
 _And you've come around and you rushed to me_  
 _And it set us free so I fall to my knees_  
 _At the curtains of the waterfall_

\- Geronimo, Sheppard

* * *

July 2018-August 2018:  
Wei took a deep breath. After so many years, he was finally reclaiming the throne as his and his family's once more. Highroller and the Zebra Brothers would be put on trial, while the Bears would get the chance to rejoin Hidden Kingdom and announce their alliance with the Emperor.

He adjusted his robes. It had taken a month or so for everyone to learn of the news that the Emperor was returned to the throne and being crowned. It had been incredibly hectic - the Air Force, the Birds and the Cheetahs had raced around Hidden Kingdom, announcing the news.

Afterwards, Apetrully and Woo had immediately gone on to return the land that originally belonged to the people back to the people. It was hard work, and Heroes were often dispatched when the Warlords refused to give it up. The remaining Warlords that hadn't been captured had fled to the North, and while Wei often wondered what happened to them, he refused to let their memory taint his happiness.

The remaining Warlords were to be put on trial - and if Wei knew anything about the execution rules, they would be, at best, facing a maximum of ten years in prison for their crimes against the people. At worst, they would be put to death. Wei sighed. He wasn't looking forward to that.

And, not only that, but he had to remember that he had to name the Animal Ambassador, the Imperial Advisor and the Three Generals.

It was easy for the Animal Ambassador - Commander Apetrully - who was secretly Monkey King. They had agreed to reveal it to the people when he was crowned. The Advisor? Definitely Woo the Wise.

The Three Generals were the main Generals of the Imperial Army. The First General was to be the General over the whole Imperial Army, though it was more focused on the land troops. The Second General was to be the Navy General, and second-in-command to the First General when all three armies were called to arms as one. The Third General was to be third-in-command and the General of the Air Force.

Wei had gone around and talked with what Peasants and animals and people that he could about the choices available. While Wei had complete control over who he chose, he needed to be careful the people would appreciate the decision.

He had started for the First General. Many had recommended Lin Chung, stating that he was a natural-born leader and could be counted upon. However, Lin Chung was not of noble blood, which worried Wei. He would be breaking centuries of noble-born First Generals tradition. Therefore, Red-Faced Kwan had been another option, but many had worried that if the crab fell off, he would not be able to lead effectively. NoHands was another option, but Wei had conflicted thoughts over whether to allow a man who had no control over his arms and was unable to teach the army lead the army.

The Second General was a bit easier - there was not much options, actually. Even though the Sailor Brothers were suggested, the most popular choice was Lady Green. She was a female, which also worried Wei. It was not unheard of of letting a lady join the army, but being a General, much less the Second General?

Then came the Third General. Most supported Master Chou, who was leader of the Air Force, but Wei wasn't sure. It was known that Master Chou was reaching the end of his active years. The other options were Mano or Rosefinch. Rosefinch seemed to be more of a strategist than a leader, and it could cause some trouble if he chose two female Generals all at once. Mano was too quiet, and Wei didn't know what to do with that.

He sighed. He had to make a decision. After he chose the Generals, they would be one of the highest positions in Imperial court, and they would get the option of choosing the next General. While Wei could advise them for or against the person, the ultimate choice was to the Generals.

He needed to make a choice fast. People were expecting the announcement when he was crowned Emperor. And what about Second-in-commands for the Generals? That was also their choice.

Along with that, he had to make sure that the Three Generals had a good rapport with one another - they would be working close with one another. Lady Green and Lin Chung had no problems getting on, from what he could see. Neither did Master Chou and Lin Chung. But he had never before seen Lady Green and Master Chou work together...Rosefinch would probably work with Lady Green best due to similar positions as females in the army. But that was assuming Lin Chung would be First General.

 _Dammit_.

* * *

Wei stepped up to the front, where Commander Apetrully had just finished his speech. The people and animals were looking ecstatic, and also nervous. It was widely known knowledge that the Three Generals were to be chosen today.

"People of Hidden Kingdom, this is your soon-to-be Emperor." Apetrully turned to Wei, and recited the lines he knew well. "Wei, you have been chosen to become Emperor of Hidden Kingdom. As Emperor, it is your responsibility not to only govern the country well, but to also please the people and animals. I ask of you, will you do this?"

"Yes." Wei nodded. "To the best of my ability."

"Will you follow the rules and traditions, and treat everyone as though an equal?"

"I will."

"And will you put Hidden Kingdom's needs before yours?"

Wei smiled. "To the end of my days."

Everyone was silent now.

"Then I name you Emperor Wei, Emperor of Hidden Kingdom."

Woo, who was beside Apetrully, nodded and turned to the crowd. "Long live the Emperor!"

The crowd followed the shout. "Long live the Emperor!" But they stopped there when Wei placed two hands out flat. He needed to name the Three Generals, animal ambassador and Advisor now. He took a deep breath.

"Hidden Kingdom, you have named me your Emperor, and I am forever grateful. However, there are some other matters to take care of. I need to name an animal ambassador, an Advisor, and the Three Generals."

Murmuring broke out amongst the crowds.

"For Animal Ambassador, a person that you have all trusted for a long time. Or rather, an animal." He nodded to Commander Apetrully, who took a deep breath before removing his outfit. Shocked gasps were heard as the murmurings got louder and louder. Wei let this happen for a while before deciding that it was getting ridiculous.

"Silence!" Everyone was quiet, though it took some time. "Commander Apetrully, or Monkey King, has been leading Big Green faithfully for years, and it can be no other that can be animal ambassador. Do you agree?"

There was silence for a while, and Wei could see Monkey King start to tremble.

"Yes." Lin Chung's voice carried over the silence. He started clapping, and that set everyone off. Seeing their reactions, their clapping and laughing and agreeing, Wei realised that it was only shock that kept them silent. Other than that, they respected and admired Monkey King.

Hm…

"Monkey King," temporary silence, "do you swear to uphold the tradition of the Animal Ambassador? Will you stay true to the animals and humans? Will you balance them out?"

"Yes! I will." Monkey King grinned joyfully. "I will!" Cheering broke out again.

Wei smiled as he placed his hands out again. "For Advisor, I can think of no better man than Woo the Wise."

This, time, clapping and shouting and hoots sounded immediately.

"Woo the Wise, will you use the best of your ability to counsel me and Hidden Kingdom? Will you guide us to victory? Will you lead us to a bright future?"

"Yes. Yes!" Woo grinned, looking ecstatic as everyone cheered and grinned eagerly. "Yeah!" "Go Woo!" And many many more shouts.

Wei placed his hands out again after a while. "Now, the Three Generals of the Three Armies."

Tense silence followed immediately. This was the one (or three) positions that no one knew about at all.

"The Third General shall be…" Wei waited for suspense. "Master Chou."

Immediately, cheering broke out as everyone looked at the man, who looked stunned and then pleased as a giant grin spread across his face. Rosefinch, Mano and Burly shoved him in the direction of Wei, and the cheering continued as Master Chou climbed the steps to kneel in front of Wei.

"Master Chou, will you stay loyal to your position as Third General? Will you lead the Air Force to victory? Will you take responsibility of the Imperial armies?"

"I will." Master Chou's grin could never grow wider.

Wei smiled. Master Chou was a born noble - it would set a good example before the other two came along. "Then I name you Third General and General of the Imperial Air Force." He straightened up. "Now, do you have any idea about a Second-in-command?"

There was no hesitation as Master Chou grinned. "Rosefinch."

Wei beckoned to Rosefinch, who climbed the steps, her smile growing as she reached the top step. Cheering was still heard, the people not seeming to get tired of clapping and cheering.

Smiling broadly, Wei let Rosefinch take her position slight behind and beside Master Chou. The two moved to the side, as eager as anyone else to see who the other Generals were. Wei cleared his throat. "Now, this might seem unorthodox, and people might not agree. However, I believe that my choice is the right one. May I present your Second General - Lady Green."

Lady Green froze, eyes wide as she stared at Wei. Wei didn't blame her. He smiled and beckoned to her. Everyone turned to her, and after seeing she wasn't going to move, Mystique Sonia shoved her to the front of the crowd. She started walking up the steps, still looking stunned. She knelt in front of Wei.

"Lady Green, will you stay loyal to your position as Second General? Will you lead the Navy to victory? Will you take responsibility of the Imperial armies as second-in-command?"

Lady Green nodded, a smile growing on her face. "Then, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you our first Female General - our Navy and Second General."

Cheers followed, and if Wei wasn't wrong, he swore that he could hear more higher pitched voices than normal - clearly, the ladies were appreciating this change from the usually male-dominated army. He wanted to laugh - it was unexpected. A female General - that was a first. But, then again, he mused quickly, at least Lady Green was born of noble blood - a family close to the Emperor's.

The Emperor smiled at her. "Do you have any idea on a Second-in-command?"

Lady Green exhaled. "I haven't thought about it, to be honest. If you don't mind, might I have more time?"

"Of course. I understand the shock." A few scattered laughs in the crowd.

"Now, for the last General - the First General." Silence as everyone leaned forward. "Now, these two here are of noble blood. Lady Green is the first female General. Our First General is…" Everyone waited with bated breath. "Lin Chung."

The second that the name escaped the Emperor's mouth, loud claps and cheering sounded out. Lin Chung himself seemed stunned. He was frozen, much like Lady Green was. This time, all of First Squad shoved him in the direction of the steps and the Emperor. The Peasants cheered him on, pushing him forward.

Lin Chung ascended the steps slowly, eyes focused on the Emperor, looking stunned and confused. He knelt before the Emperor. Silence overtook the crowd.

"Lin Chung, will you stay loyal to your position as First General? Will you lead the Imperial Army to victory? Will you take responsibility of the Imperial armies as their General?"

Lin Chung nodded, a small grin on his face. "I do."

"Then," Wei turned to the crowd, gesturing for Lin Chung to stand up. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you our first Peasant General - our First General of the Three Armies." Wei let the crowd cheer for a while before turning to Lin Chung. "And do you have any idea on a Second-in-command?"

There was no hesitation as Lin Chung's eyes landed on someone. "Kowloon."

Kowloon gaped, but unlike the two before him, he actually approached them.

"Kowloon, do you accept?"

Kowloon looked at Lin Chung for a second. Both of their faces were unreadable. "I do."

The Emperor smiled. "Then I name you second-in-command to Lin Chung." Wei stepped back. "Hidden Kingdom. Your animal ambassador, your advisor, and your Three Generals!"


	14. August 2018 - December 2019

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108. The name of the Fang-La Campaigns is based off the Water Margin's Fang-La Campaigns. Other than the name, the campaigns bear no resemblance whatsoever.

* * *

 **AN: Fang-La was actually a rebel within China (which is where I'm basing Hidden Kingdom and most of it's customs off). I find it quite ironic, actually, as in this story, Big Green is _also_ a rebel group (and is literally based off the Outlaws of the Marsh). One with good intentions, sure, but still. They're trying to get rid of _another_ rebel group in Hidden Kingdom. **

* * *

August 2018-December 2019:

Wei smiled as Bearstomp shook his hand, officially agreeing to rejoin Hidden Kingdom and East Citadel. At least this was a success. East Citadel would flourish under the help of all the animals, and the Bears were among the most powerful animal armies available.

Now, he smiled at the people though his mind was whirling with troubles. He needed to get through Highroller and the Zebra Brothers' trials.

* * *

"Is this official?" Kowloon asked. Shock could only describe his expression and his face. It had been a month since Wei had reclaimed the throne and the People were happy. But Commander Apetrully, or Monkey King now, had decided to disband Big Green.

Monkey King nodded sadly. "With our positions in the Imperial Court now, there is no reason for Big Green to exist, especially since the Emperor is a kind man and has surrounded himself with members of Big Green."

"But-" There were some protests.

Monkey King raised his hand. "This is the last thing I want to do, considering all that Big Green has done, but if we keep a group which has been labelled a rebel group, it could be bad influence and encourage those who are unhappy to rise up against the Emperor."

"But that is our _job_." Lin Chung objected. "If the people are not happy, it is the Emperor's duty to serve them, as is their duty to serve the Emperor."

Monkey King smiled sadly at the now First General. "That is indeed true, but it could also allow rogue warlords to try and reclaim Hidden Kingdom once more."

Lin Chung frowned. He crossed his arms, but didn't say anything. His disapproval was clear in his stance even though his expression remained impassive. Monkey King wanted to sigh. Lin Chung's approval was important. Many respected him and his decision, and most would agree to it if Lin Chung did.

But if he didn't…Monkey King frowned. What if Big Green decides to go rogue or stick together without him?

Monkey King straightened up. "While we will have to disband, Big Green will always be a part of us. And know should any of us be hurt, injured, missing, or in need, we will be there."

Clapping broke out, with people saying goodbye to people that they might not meet again for a long time because of their new positions in the Court. Monkey King smiled wistfully. This was for the best.

* * *

Wei stood in front of the Court. He looked down at Highroller and the Zebra Brothers. After hearing their stories, he felt slight pity. Although they had insulted the Emperor, many others had done so as well before. They were just unfortunate to get caught. He sighed. The worst he could give them was life in prison.

He had hurt the people by tricking the animals, but the animals were a part of Hidden Kingdom as well, and they had done so on their own will even though they had been tricked. He had to consider that. Of course, the animals felt guilt, but still…

Wei straightened up. "After hearing your stories and recounting, I have decided your penalty." Everyone fell silent. "Each of you shall receive 13 years in prison. We shall see how your behaviour and attitude is after prison. If the jury believes it sincere, we shall release you. If not, you shall go back to prison."

Highroller and the Zebra brothers nodded as they were lead out by animal and human soldiers.

Wei rubbed his temples. At least that was over now.

* * *

Wei looked at the reports in his hand and frowned, his eyes wide with alarm as he read the report. _This was not good_. He looked at the servant next to him and smiled gently. "Do you mind getting the Three Generals, the animal ambassador and the Imperial Advisor?"

The servant nodded. "Yes, Emperor."

Wei put his head in his hands. This is not good. He looked up in surprise as the door opened and Monkey King appeared, closely followed by Woo the Wise. He smiled at them, offering them a seat in front of his desk. They sat down and started chatting briefly, but it didn't last as Master Chou appeared.

The Emperor waited for another few minutes before Lady Green and Lin Chung arrived, clearly having come from the training grounds. Wei tilted his head. He wondered what was going on between the two. Were they dating? They acted so well together and talked so much that Wei honestly thought that they might be dating.

"What is it?" Master Chou asked, not one to beat around the bush.

Wei sighed. "Ever heard of the name Fang-La?"

He noticed Lin Chung's eyebrows furrow and his eyes darken. "Lin Chung?"

All of them turned to him. He sighed. "Nobu mentioned Fang-La before. Said he was a Warlord of sorts, who took over lands. Quite a large military force."

Wei nodded, his expression grim. "There is news that Fang-La is now targeting Hidden Kingdom."

Lin Chung's eyes widened. "I thought he was taking over the Western lands?"

"He succeeded." Wei honestly felt petrified. Fang-La had conquered numerous lands - what was to stop him from taking over Hidden Kingdom? Hidden Kingdom owned a large amount of land, lots of it fertile for food supplies, and many Peasants as compared to nobles and warriors. It was an easy target.

The First General clearly recognised the fear. "Don't worry, Emperor. Hidden Kingdom is rightfully ours. We won't let it go without a fight."

Wei smiled at him. He sounded so confident, it was easy to believe. "They conquer everything - they've never failed before. Military forces more advanced than ours have gone down."

Lin Chung didn't seem deterred. "They have never faced us before. We don't have advanced military forces - they are unfamiliar with our tactics."

Wei leaned back. "For all our sakes, Lin Chung, I honestly hope so."

* * *

Lin Chung inhaled and then exhaled. That morning, Wei had sent him along with Yan Ching, the former First Squad and Kowloon. This was just another battle - except that Fang-La would never hesitate to kill and then invade when he learned that Hidden Kingdom had heard of him and were planning to attack.

He gripped his staff tighter and rolled his shoulders, forcing himself to relax. He had had a long debate with Wei about wearing armour, before Wei finally relented and allowed him to escape most of the armour plating - most. He still had to wear the armour around his arms and legs, along with the one around his chest that stopped any hits by the enemy.

Looking at the others, he saw that they were in no better condition. He focused ahead. They were nearly there. Rosefinch had announced that Fang-La was going to start at the borders, which was why they were sent there.

Lin Chung narrowed his eyes, using his Panther Vision to catch sight of a military camp. This should be easy - they had been trained for it. They needed to destroy the military camp and anyone in it. Slow down the ones near the borders. _Burn it down_ , as Wei had put it.

He got off his turtle and looked at the others. He looked down, feeling the familiar adrenaline course through his veins. He nodded at Mystique Sonia. She was the one who had the explosives. Jumpy and Mighty Ray would be on opposite sides of the camp to set off the bombs. Meanwhile, Kowloon and Lin Chung would be the distractions.

Lin Chung turned to Kowloon, who nodded. Both of them crept forward, hiding behind any sort of cover that they could get. Lin Chung raised his staff, eye on the watchmen. He fired two bamboo shoots, both hitting their targets. As soon as the watchmen were gone, Mighty Ray and Jumpy immediately leapt forward.

Mystique Sonia dropped a bomb near them, immediately turning to run deeper in the camp. With his senses on the alert, Lin Chung quickly followed, quickly shooting down anyone that came near them. He covered Mystique Sonia's right, Kowloon her left, Yaksha her front, and Mighty Ray her back.

Jumpy was off, and from the shouts, it was obvious which way he ran.

The female warrior dropped bombs as they went - she had been instructed to do so by Woo, who had said that when the end came on fire, there would be a sort of domino effect, and that once the bombs were off, the group should quickly flee for shelter.

Lin Chung was uncomfortable with doing this, to be honest - much more than killing that Warlord back at the base. He had killed one man personally - but with this, he would be have responsibility of killing a few dozen men, all of whom might've had families to return to, families to mourn for them.

None of the others had been comfortable with this either, but Wei had been insistent, and having seen the lower ends of Hidden Kingdom, he had no doubt that that was the best thing to do. Fang-La wouldn't agree to a treaty, so the next option was to destroy them.

Absentmindedly, he wondered how Lady Green was doing with her naval battle.

* * *

Lady Green was doing pretty well considering that this was her first time leading a Navy battle. Thankfully, not many soldiers had given her any grief - they understood the stakes here, and decided to work together. She beckoned to the soldiers who had popped their heads up.

Putting on her equipment, Lady Green dove underwater to where their ships were, on the lookout for any submarines though none had so far been reported by the Sailor Brothers. She looked around, before nodding to herself and drawing her twin blades. As soon as she was within sight of the ship, she turned back. As she had expected, her soldiers were right behind here.

They made their way up, most of the men letting out roars as they attacked the surprised crew. Alongside the other ships, Lady Green heard similar cries as the other groups invaded the ships. She sliced down anyone that got in her way, blocking off her emotions - it was something she had long learned to do - and didn't stop to see if the men she got were dead or injured.

Her eye caught sight of a more finely-dressed man that she assumed was the Captain - she guessed right, seeing as how he was screaming at the crew to _fight harder and not get defeated by this group of peasants_! Even though they had gotten ahold of many lands, they had terrible coordination, and had only won through both sheer luck and brute force.

As Lin Chung had predicted, they had advanced machines which resulted in the Imperial Army needing to sneak in. She turned to face the Captain, whose eyes widened as Lady Green kicked him in the head, sending him flying backwards. The Captain fumbled with something, and then fired an odd-shaped thing at her. Lady Green dodged out of the way - barely. She could feel the heat from the thing, and turned to see a small metallic thing, shaped like Lin Chung's bamboo shoots, in the mast.

She was shaken - what was that weapon? That could fire those small metal things that were guaranteed more deadly than any arrows including Lin Chung's own bamboo shoots?

But she didn't let it faze her, stabbing forward. The Captain gave a gurgle, and fired another shot before he slumped over, dead. Lady Green dropped a blade as she grasped her arm, where the bullet had embedded itself. She grabbed her blade with her other hand, looking up in relief.

The Air Force were here with the bombs.

She immediately turned to the troops. " _RETREAT_!"

At this, everyone from the Navy leapt back in the water, herself included. They swam as far away as they could, and Lady Green turned around when she heard a bang, followed by screams, thuds, and creaking of the ships. She allowed herself a small smile, before grimacing at her wound. She had to have that looked out and tell Woo about this.

As she surfaced, she wondered how Lin Chung and his group were doing at the camp.

* * *

So far, this was a breeze. Lin Chung ducked a blow and lashed out. Mystique Sonia was already finishing planting the bombs and Jumpy and Mighty Ray were already in position. All there was to do was to get out.

But then, a giant man appeared, carrying a whip. Lin Chung's eyes widened and shoved Mystique Sonia, the intended target, away. He felt nothing as the man hit his forearm - before a searing heat overwhelmed it. He fell to his knees, grasping his arm with gritted teeth. His hand was clenched around his staff.

Without thinking, he forced his staff upwards. The giant man had evidently not predicted that, and groaned. But even though he had struck quite hard, the man barely moved - the only reason he stepped backwards was due to surprise.

Lin Chung bit his lip as he leant back. He tossed his staff, spinning, into the air, and leapt up after it, narrowly missing being hit by the whip. Kowloon and Mystique Sonia seemed to have recognised this, and immediately sprinted out the way. The woman still hadn't stopped dropping her bombs.

Face set into a serious expression, Lin Chung grabbed the staff, propelling his body straight into the surprised giant. The giant let out a bellow as he fell, and Lin Chung quickly followed. His hand fumbled with a flare at his belt - the sign that Mighty Ray and Jumpy should start setting off whatever bombs they could see. Making his way to the end of the camp, he fired it and watched the light briefly before continuing to run to shelter.

Less than a few minutes later, several booms went off, and the camp went down in flames.


	15. April 2020

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or the name of Fang-La and his campaigns, which belongs to Water Margin.

* * *

August 2020:  
Lady Green gritted her teeth. She was currently in the middle of a battle, both blades displayed to any men foolish enough to charge within five feet of her. Mystique Sonia was doing just as well, but Lady Green could tell that this was a losing battle - it was a miracle if they came out of this with more than a quarter of the men that came in.

They had been on these campaigns for nearly six to eight months now. They had succeeded at first, defeated a large portion of the army, but as long as they didn't have Fang-La in their grasp, the enemy would never surrender.

The ambush had been particularly shocking - especially because Fang-La had sent his best men and a large portion of his army. The strategy worked, and now they were helpless. And even worse?

Bombs began dropping from the sky, which Lady Green could tell was not friendly. However, they were too far up to try and get, and, as a result, the shots weren't always accurate, and so sometimes destroyed their own troops. Lady Green wiped her blood stained forehead and stabbed both blades through another man.

She looked around. This was not good.

She looked up again - the Air Force had been here not too long ago, and had quickly rushed back to get reinforcements and to retreat from the evidently stronger enemy Air Force. Nothing.

Growling, Lady Green ducked as a blade came over her head, and Yaksha sent that man flying into a group of men. She rarely panicked, but this was a good time to. _C'mon…please…hurry up!_

* * *

Master Chou's brow furrowed as he looked back. No enemy troops, which was a good thing for them, but not for the land troops. He growled, trying to urge his rocket on faster. He dodged a stray rocket, and continued on.

He barely heard Rosefinch's " _Master Chou_!" before a rocket collided straight into him. Master Chou's eyes fluttered close, and he felt nothing but darkness. And, as a result, did not see the bullets piercing the sky, straight at him.

* * *

Lin Chung ducked a blow, dodging to the side. He turned and hit another warrior with his staff. He sighed, rubbing his forehead clear of ash. He spotted one of his soldiers in trouble and instantly charged towards there, stabbing the man in front of him just as he was about to deal the finising blow.

His soldier sent him a thankful smile, with Lin Chung offering him his arm. The soldier took it and reclaimed his sword before turning to return to the battle.

Lin Chung allowed himself a small smile. Even though the Peasants weren't as good as fighting as the Nobles, they sure were determined and loyal to their comrades, which made them a preferable army compared to an army full of Nobles.

He turned, striking out again, but he could feel his arms start to shake. That wasn't a good sign. He had been fighting for quite a while now, and it didn't look like the fight was going to end anytime soon. He had resorted to using Harmonic Energy against the larger tanks from the enemy's forces, but he had soon stopped when he had started to tire out more easily.

Quickly, he landed in a crouch, groaning as he rolled to the ground, avoiding a blade. He fired another bamboo shoot, following the man to reclaim it - that was his last bamboo shoot, and he couldn't afford to waste it.

Suddenly, a flash of light came on the battlefield, and Lin Chung closed his eyes, temporarily blinded. He heard shouts of surprise from his own troops. There was only the surprise to blame for as Lin Chung turned and was knocked out and dragged away.

* * *

Lady Green was really struggling now. Not only with the battle, but the heat and sound of the bombs dropping everywhere. Fires were starting on the ground and quickly duplicating. She looked around, frowning as she recognised the enemy starting to retreat. And then she looked up.

Numerous bombs were dropping down at once. Lady Green only had enough time to turn to call out for Mystique Sonia when a bomb exploded right where they were standing.

The last thing Lady Green saw was a fire starting to spread where she was lying and Mystique Sonia being dragged away. As her eyes closed, she felt a peculiar sensation up the left side of her face, but could think no more of it as darkness overtook her.

* * *

Rosefinch's eyes widened at the bullets, and she immediately sent her rocket below to catch Master Chou and to block off the bullets. She flew higher, aided by the grape seeds that the other members of the Air Force. She cradled him gently.

"Retreat!" Rosefinch called back, and they flew back, Rosefinch desperate as she felt for a fading pulse.

* * *

Ri, the soldier that Lin Chung had saved, let out a yell as his eyes adjusted and he found Lin Chung being dragged away. " _First General_!" His cry got the attention of many, and they turned to see him, eyes wide. The sight of their omnipotent-seeming General left many of them shaken, but they gathered their courage and charged - all in vain.

Ri looked at Kowloon. His expression was pained, but he seemed to recognise something. " _Retreat_!"

* * *

As soon as Rosefinch left Master Chou in capable hands and called for backup, she flew back to where she had last saw Lady Green, Mystique Sonia and the remaining of their army. The fires from the bombing had died down, and Rosefinch had a bad feeling when she saw no enemy troops.

She got off her rocket, closely followed, but she gave to care to them as she sprinted to Lady Green and lifted her carefully. She gasped - the heat from the ground had affect the left side of Lady Green's face, burning it a dark red. That was not good. She looked around.

Finding nothing, she turned back to the men. "Find Mystique Sonia! I am going to get Lady Green back to East Citadel!"

She received nods and "Yes Ma'am!"s, and returned to her rocket.

* * *

Kowloon allowed his head to droop as he reported the happenings to Woo, Apetrully and Wei. Their expressions were grim as well. Wei sighed, rubbing his eyes. "That is not good. Master Chou barely survived an ambush today, and we have yet to know of-"

He was cut off when Rosefinch landed, cradling Lady Green in her arms. But there was something wrong with half of Lady Green's face. Kowloon's eyes widened when Rosefinch called for medical attention. She hurried over to the four sitting at the corner. "We've recovered Lady Green, but we have no idea where Mystique Sonia is."

Kowloon groaned. "Great. Just great."

"What happened?" Rosefinch asked her fellow Second-in-Command. "Where's Lin Chung?"

Kowloon sighed. "Lin Chung's been captured who knows where. There was a bright flash and we were blinded temporarily. When we opened our eyes, Lin Chung was knocked out and being dragged away. We didn't get to follow him and had to call for retreat."

Rosefinch sighed too and crossed her arms. At that moment, the rockets flew down. Rosefinch hurried over to them, hoping for good news, but only saw downcast faces. "Well?"

"We searched the entire place - a whole twenty mile radius. We didn't find a thing." Mano spoke quietly.

Rosefinch nodded sadly, sighing again before crossing her arms. "So now all three of our Generals are knocked out. What do we do?"

Wei focused on her. "The medics say that Master Chou will be fine within a few hours. It is just shock. He has to take over the army and lead them to find Lin Chung."

Kowloon looked at the soldiers who looked so downcast - they had previously looked more optimistic when Lin Chung lead them out. And they had only given up after Lin Chung had left - Lin Chung was one of them - and they had named him their leader. They needed to find Lin Chung, and fast. Before the morale of the soldiers dropped down beyond help.


	16. April 2020 - August 2020

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

April 2020 - August 2020:

Lin Chung groaned as he awoke. His head was throbbing, and, as he looked around, he was in a bright room, his arms suspended by two chains that started from each corner of the room. He did a quick look around - the door was right in front of him. There was a tiny window at his left, with iron bars stopping any prisoners from escaping. His armour had been taken off - he was only wearing the Peasant robes that he always wore underneath the armour.

Almost as if on cue, a man walked in.

Lin Chung turned to him, eyes narrowed dangerously. The man was wearing elaborate clothing with intricate armour on top of it. A giant sword swung from his belt, but he carried a whip. This man was gigantic. Nearly a foot taller than Lin Chung, and definitely more muscular. He had no facial hair, but his dark hair was tied into a bun that sat atop his head. His boots made a dull 'thump' every time he walked forward - or, rather, swaggered. He seemed undeniably smug, yet there was an aura around him that made Lin Chung be more cautious around him.

Lin Chung steeled his nerves - looking weak in front of the enemy will only make the enemy more confident of their success, which could improve their morale. This is Fang-La.

"Ah. Our prisoner of war, the First General of Hidden Kingdom." Fang-La chortled in a faint accent, eyes beady and sharp as they raked Lin Chung's form. "Hm. Nothing impressive about you at all."

Lin Chung didn't answer.

"Once we kill you and display your head, your army will crumble and your land and everything you hold dear will belong to us." Fang-La smiled.

Lin Chung spat at his feet.

Fang-La didn't look surprised. "You try to deny, but it has been true for more powerful nations than you. And I have conquered them." Fang-La leaned in close to Lin Chung. Lin Chung could almost smell what Fang-La had for…he squinted at the sunlight…lunch. "What will stop me from taking over Hidden Kingdom?"

"I never denied anything." Lin Chung's voice is surprisingly steady, even to him. "You may take our land, but you will be overthrown. Look at Highroller. We rebelled and he was overthrown. Look at the Warlords. We rebelled and they were overthrown. If you gained control over Hidden Kingdom, we will rebel and then take back Hidden Kingdom."

Fang-La laughed. "You clearly have no experience of war. You are merely a child." Lin Chung fought to keep himself from bristling - he was most certainly not a child. He had gone through the Highroller and the Warlords' reign, and he would do so if he had to if Fang-La took over.

The giant of a man looked him over. "So, I repeat again. What makes you so sure I won't be able to keep my hold on Hidden Kingdom?"

Lin Chung looked him in the eye. "Because we have faith."

"Faith?" Fang-La bellowed with laughter. "Faith never got anyone anywhere."

"It got me where I am today." Lin Chung said calmly.

Fang-La continued shaking with laughter. "You fool. Faith is for children."

"Then consider me a child. Because I, and the people of Hidden Kingdom, will hold on to faith. We are notorious for doing so. Ask the Warlords. Ask Highroller. Ask _anybody_."

Fang-La seemed impressed for a moment at Lin Chung's nerve, but then turned, the whip slapping against his thigh. "I see. You are quite naive if you think faith will get you this far in life. And besides, has faith not brought you _here_ , in my dungeons?"

Lin Chung closed his eyes and concentrated. He was rusty, but that didn't mean that he had completely stopped or forgotten how to use it.

Fang-La turned at the lack of reply, only to find the chains shattering. Lin Chung crumpled to the ground, hissing as he felt the blood rush back to his arms. He looked up and rolled to the right in time to avoid the whip hitting him. Fang-La flung the whip at Lin Chung. Lin Chung winced as he backed up to the wall.

Fang-La drew his sword. "I shall end you here right now."

Lin Chung didn't even bother with a snarky reply, grabbing onto the whip. While he was not proficient with the use of the whip, he had used it when he was younger to slap away flies from eating his and his sister's precious food supplies. He lashed out at Fang-La, getting the sword. Fang-La was jerked forward, but stood his ground as he cut the whip in half. Lin Chung wasted no time in running forward and landing a solid roundhouse kick to Fang-La's face.

The giant backed away, hardly feeling the blow. Lin Chung's brow creased. Fang-La was bigger than him by a lot, and it would take a lot in order to knock him out. Fang-La didn't seem to be the type to back out of these sort of confrontations, and Lin Chung took a deep breath. Right now, his only option was to get out of the room, but if he went through the metal door - he didn't exactly know what was on the other side - it could be anything from nothing to a dozen or more soldiers.

With his luck running low, Lin Chung looked around. The only way out that he could see was the window. Lady Green was right - he _had_ to plan these sort of things before actually doing them. Ah well, he had already escaped, so what else to do? His father had always called him impulsive anyways, believe it or not.

He looked up. He had no way of getting through that window…or did he? All he would need to do is get cracks along the window, and then kicking his way through it would be easy enough. He turned to Fang-La. Then he would need to…it didn't take long. Fang-La charged at him. Testing his reaction time, Lin Chung turned away at almost the last second, but Fang-La turned and stabbed forward. Lin Chung moved back, but not quickly enough.

The blade ripped through the front of his shirt, barely grazing his skin before Fang-La prepared to take another blow. Alright then.

He could work with this.

That would mean that he needed to duck, which could mean that he would roll away, somehow get Fang-La off his back and get through, or jump over him - but with Fang-La's reaction time, that would be the more suicidal of the two.

Alright.

All this raced through his mind within a second. He narrowed his eyes, before leaping backwards to the opposite side of the wall. Fang-La, frustrated from not catching him, charged forward. Lin Chung immediately turned to backed away to the wall with the window. Fang-La followed.

Lin Chung waited, his flight instincts screaming at him to run, but his mind firmly telling his body to stay. Lin Chung's eyes widened, and he tried to look as helpless as possible to make this more believable. Fang-La struck forward, and Lin Chung ducked to the side.

And just in time. The blade grazed his shoulder blade, sending a thin line of blood to trickle down.

Lin Chung turned, and then closed his eyes, firing a blast of Harmonic energy forward. It did the trick, and the wall crumbled around the window, allowing Lin Chung a smooth escape. Fang-La, however, was not letting his enemy go so easily.

Picking himself up, he blocked Lin Chung's way to freedom, snarling at the First General.

Lin Chung's eyes narrowed, but he accepted the challenge, charging forward. As soon as Fang-La's blade stabbed forward, Lin Chung twisted 180 degrees before doing a backflip and kicking Fang-La in the face. Fang-La's blade feinted to the right. Lin Chung dodged the blade, but his eyes widened and he immediately turned to the other side as the blade quickly changed course from right to left, but not quickly enough.

Lin Chung backed away, cupping a hand over his wound. He could feel blood soaking the left side of his clothes, and he grimaced, before charging forward once more. Fang-La swung his sword to his shoulder, ready to stab down and kill Lin Chung, but the sharpshooter immediately slid between Fang-La's legs, crashing into the right one. He came out on the other side, Fang-La struggling to get up.

Without hesitation, Lin Chung wrenched the blade free from Fang-La's grip, kicking him in the face for good measure, before stabbing Fang-La in the throat.

Blood poured out of the wound. Lin Chung looked up as he noticed a shadow on the ground. He grinned. "About time." He waved his arms at the rocket, and Rosefinch, who was on the rocket, spotted him. She sent him a quick thumbs-up before turning away, probably to gather reinforcements.

Lin Chung dragged Fang-La into the shade of the, now that he could see, cement box-room, looking around. Surprisingly, no one had come over here, but he wasn't going to kick a gift horse in the mouth. Within minutes, he heard shouts from behind him and knew at once that reinforcements had arrived - just from the opposite direction. Rosefinch must've led them a whole round to get to their position.

He stood up and dusted himself off before dragging the rather heavy sword and Fang-La's body to the side, with every intention of showing all of Fang-La's soldiers that their leader was dead. Funny, his mind wandered. He was surprised he managed to carry the sword - it must've been the adrenaline. His mind set on another course just as fast - How did he defeat Fang-La so easily? Fang-La usually bested his opponents. That he had to take into consideration of.

Lin Chung moved to the front, where soldiers were already engaging the opposing side. But all it took was one soldier shouting out in alarm, pointing at Lin Chung, dragging Fang-La's body and sword into the battlefield. Fang-La's soldiers cried out in fear, eyes wide at their leader's dead body. Lin Chung didn't flinch - he only looked at them, eyes narrowed as he scanned what happened.

The First General then nodded - it was barely visible, but the Imperial soldiers immediately fought with a renewed vigour, large grins on their faces even as some were slaughtered. Fang-La was dead. The fact stood clear.

And that meant that Hidden Kingdom had every advantage of defeating Fang-La's overwhelming forces.

Lin Chung leant against the broadsword for a moment, before straightening up. Kowloon fought his way to him, handing him an extra sword - this one lighter and more to his needs. Lin Chung smiled at Kowloon, and then, ignoring the blood soaking his shirt, charged forward.

* * *

The news spread like a wildfire. Of how Lin Chung, the First General, single-handedly defeated Fang-La, and then led his troops to victory in that battle. Many of Fang-La's other generals either fled or surrendered, and their troops were scattered under the chaos that descended.

Hidden Kingdom used that to their advantage, taking prisoner of anyone they could, or slaughtering them. Most had been against this, but Wei had stated something that they couldn't help but agree with - if any soldier with a strong allegiance to Fang-La lived, he could possibly start another rebellion in those unsuspecting.

Master Chou was the main force in leading the troops to taking back Hidden Kingdom's borders - and beyond that as well. Fang-La's hard-earned lands were slowly being taken over by Hidden Kingdom troops. Lady Green was still in recovery, but was slowly gaining her strength back.

Lin Chung joined Master Chou a few weeks after he recovered from his wounds, talking to the Peasants on Fang-La's land, and convincing them to help Hidden Kingdom claim the land, in return for help from Hidden Kingdom.

* * *

Lady Green stretched. It felt good to be back outside after being confined inside the Med wing for so long. She smiled at Lin Chung, who proceeded to join her on her walk. "Good afternoon, Lady Green."

"Good afternoon, Lin Chung."

Lady Green looked at Lin Chung for a while. He was watching Hurricane and Archer Lee closely, as they laughed and joked with one another. She had to admit, such a sight during these times warmed her heart. "It must be nice to have a sibling to depend on."

"Not if you've got good friends." Lin Chung noted. He turned to her, and examined her expression. There was some wistfulness to it. "Did you ever have a sibling?"

Lady Green smiled, thinking whether or not to share this. But it was Lin Chung, after all. He probably held more secrets than anyone in Hidden Kingdom. "I had an older brother once." she admitted.

"Once?"

"He…" Lady Green bit her lip. "He disappeared when I was six."

"I see." Lin Chung gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Did you?" Lady Green couldn't help but ask.

Lin Chung sighed, but there was a smile playing on his lips. "I did. Once."

Lady Green nudged him, sending him an exasperated look.

Lin Chung laughed, but continued. "When the Civil War broke out, I sent her to Arymia, to a few relatives. They could take care of her better than they could take care of me."

Lady Green rocked back on her heels. "I see. Have you had any contact with her?"

Lin Chung shook his head mournfully. "The last time I visited her was when I sent her there. Highroller had the animals close off the borders to Arymia, and Wei hasn't reopened them yet."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Lin Chung shrugged. "It's better than if she had stayed and gotten killed or injured in the War." He started walking outside, where the platform in which Wei would announce new things was. "Let's go before we're late."

"What for?" Lady Green asked in confusion.

"You don't know?" Lin Chung asked in surprise. "You weren't there for the meetings, but I thought someone would've told you."

"Told me what?" Lady Green frowned.

"Master Chou is retiring, after the shock from the Fang-La Campaign. He's being replaced with Rosefinch."

Lady Green's eyes widened slightly. "Well, I had no idea of that." she sighed. "But I suppose that should be expected. Master Chou is reaching the end of his active years."

Lin Chung laughed. "I won't tell him you said that."

Lady Green watched Lin Chung as they approach the steps up to the platform. Already, a crowd has gathered there, leaving Lady Green in no doubt that the news would reach all edges of Hidden Kingdom by sundown. "Has anyone ever told you that you were a strange individual, Lin Chung?"

Lin Chung smiled at her. "The first time they meet me."

Lady Green stopped. " _I_ never said you were."

"But you were thinking it." Lin Chung laughed. Lady Green sighed - she couldn't exactly deny it. It was odd meeting an individual like Lin Chung, as anyone would think. He was open and mysterious at the same time - he held a lot of secrets about his past. The more you found out about him, the less you actually knew. But, she supposed, there would always be a reason to do so. Lady Green herself did not always tell others about her past. Lin Chung was one of the first people she told about her brother.

"Fair enough."

They headed up the steps, where Rosefinch, Master Chou, Wei, Commander Apetrully and Woo the Wise were already waiting. Lin Chung stood beside Wei, and Lady Green took her place beside him.

Wei turned to the crowd. "People of Hidden Kingdom, our Third General, Master Chou, has led our army and Air Force safely through the Fang-La campaign. He has done a great deal for Hidden Kingdom, but he has decided it is time that he now stood down from his position."

He turned to Rosefinch. "Rosefinch, his Second-in-Command, as tradition dictates, will take over position as Third General." Rosefinch stepped forward. "Rosefinch, will you stay loyal to your position as Third General? Will you lead the Air Force to victory? Will you take responsibility of the Imperial armies?"

Rosefinch nodded. "I will."

"Then, I declare you as Hidden Kingdom's new Third General."

A cheer rose from the crowd. Wei smiled at the enthusiasm as clapping broke out. He let it go on for a few more minutes before finally speaking again, raising his hand for silence. "Do you have a choice for your Second-in-Command?"

There was absolutely no hesitation. "Mano."

Mano smiled, pushed onstage by some members of Big Green. He dipped his head at Rosefinch, who smiled back at him.

Wei smiled - everyone had expected that. Lin Chung had told him personally as well. "Ladies and gentlemen, your Third General and her Second-in-Command."

* * *

Lady Green walked down the steps, turning to wait for Lin Chung, who was talking with Rosefinch about the next day, when she would officially start her post as Third General. Lin Chung joined her soon enough. "Any news about Mystique Sonia?" she had forgotten to ask him earlier.

Lin Chung sighed, rubbing his temples. "None. The Air Force have gone over the entire forest. We've been searching, particularly at the borders, but we have no results yet."

"And that is something I need to talk with you two about." Wei joined them.

Both Generals turned to face the Emperor.

"Currently, as per tradition, we will search for her for two months. However, once two months are up, you will no longer have Imperial resources to continue searching for her."

"That isn't a problem." Lin Chung nodded. "Big Green will search for her during their spare time once two months is up. We will be entitled to the rockets, as it has been part of Big Green before, and the Turtles as well. We've already got the word out."

The Emperor smiled. "Very well. I wish you the best of luck."


	17. November 2020

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

November 2020:  
Lin Chung strolled through Capital, occasionally stopping to talk to some villagers about what they thought of Wei's Imperial rule. Most comments were positive, though some of the children had wished for schools. As peasants, they didn't have the privilege the nobles had to education. He made a mental note of that as he walked on.

He had received a tip from Woo earlier on that there was a slave trader near the borders of Hidden Kingdom, who could be useful in trying to locate Mystique Sonia. He followed it, dressed simply. Not as a peasant, but not as a noble either. It was someone in between who could afford the price of a slave.

Cheetah King and Queen bumped into him at the edge of a village, and had offered their services. Lin Chung accepted, and now they were off to see the slave-trader.

Lin Chung shuddered at the word. Slaves were almost as low down on the social hierarchy as beggars were, except that slaves were see as more useful because of their ability to serve masters. He sincerely hoped that Mystique Sonia had not gone through that in the past few months.

The sharpshooter's eye caught a peddler of some sort, using several horses to pull her caravan behind her. No…she didn't sell anything useful. He continued on, before reaching a deserted village. He leapt off the Cheetahs, instructing them to stay there and stay out of sight.

He walked into one of the houses confidently, feeling the floor. A slight bump there. He dug his fingers in and pulled out the slab of concrete, hesitating briefly before climbing down a dark ladder, replacing the slab of concrete. He walked along some tunnels, using his Panther Vision to guide him, before he emerged in a smoky room with dim lighting. He ignored any women that threw themselves at him, knowing that they were prostitutes, and any drowsy-looking person - they were drunk or high.

Eventually, he reached the back, where an old woman was currently cradling a cat. A slave was knelt down next to her, in chains.

The old lady looked up. "Are you here for a slave?"

Lin Chung bit the inside of his cheek, but nodded.

"What kind are you looking for?"

The sharpshooter frowned. "I don't particularly have any preference. May I see through your collection?"

The old lady pursed her lips, but Lin Chung didn't budge, pinning her down with a sharp dark-eyed gaze. The woman let out an exaggerated sigh before leading Lin Chung through a curtain he didn't see, into a back room with white lights. He shielded his eyes for a second, before forcing himself not to gasp at the slaves gathered in front of him.

Most were filthy, and didn't look particularly happy. There was a child amongst them, but he couldn't get them all out - he simply didn't have the money. And here in the black market, gold wasn't particularly important to them. He would need to give them something worthwhile.

Moving through the crowd of silent, chained slaves, he kept a sharp eye out for blue eyes, probably Yaksha as well. He knew that Yaksha had the ability to hide himself on Mystique Sonia so he wasn't separated from her.

He walked through them once, twice. He tried not to feel defected - she wasn't here. But then, one of the slaves looked up at Lin Chung, and Lin Chung froze. His eyes narrowed as Lin Chung knelt in front of the slave. He looked up at the lady. "Do you mind?"

The lady shrugged.

Lin Chung tilted the slave's chin up so he could better see the man's face. It couldn't be. But he would recognise those expressive dark brown eyes anywhere. That round chin, the slightly upturned nose.

"May I talk to him?"

"Go ahead." The old lady yawned.

Lin Chung leaned in close, lowering his voice. "What is your name?"

The man hesitated. "Number 67."

"I said _name_. Not a number."

The man looked up at this peculiar grey-haired man. But there was something desperate in those dark eyes, something that told him that he could trust this man. "Darian." he whispered.

"Last name."

That made the man pause and frown at the grey-haired man. But the dark eyes waited for an answer. He sighed and reluctantly spoke. "Green."

"Any siblings?"

The man frowned. What was this, an interrogation? Potential buyers only asked what he could do.

"Hurry up. I don't have much time. I need to know." Lin Chung hissed.

The man debated, biting his lip. But there was something earnest now in Lin Chung's eyes. The man looked down. "My sister."

"Younger?"

The man looked up in amazement. "Yes."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"When I was 10."

Lin Chung blinked for a while. "How old was she?"

 _Please say it. Please. Please._

"Six."

That did it. Lin Chung turned to the old woman, raising his voice. "I'll buy him."

The old lady raised an eyebrow, still cradling the cat, but nodded.

"What is your price?"

She laughed, stalking towards Lin Chung. Her hand gently ran through his grey hair, which was currently tied up in a ponytail. "You have lovely hair. I've never seen it before. Is it dyed?"

"Natural."

The old lady smiled - she only had three teeth, and these were yellow and looked like it was about to fall out. "There are people that will pay good money for it. Give it to me, and he's all yours."

Lin Chung nodded, and the old lady led him to the back. He didn't question anything the woman did. The woman dropped her cat on the floor, ignoring the yowl from the cat. She took out a dagger, barking an order to Lin Chung. "Unbind your hair."

The sharpshooter watched her carefully. He had a blade hidden up his arm, but he was still weary around her. He let his hair flow down his back, and waited. The woman forced his head backwards into a tub of cold water. Lin Chung closed his eyes, trying not to jump as the woman started scrubbing at it with soap. When she was done, she dried it quickly, wringing it out until Lin Chung winced.

He was going to feel that for _days_.

When it was dry, the old woman, who had been holding the dagger between her teeth, took it and, with expert strokes, started slicing off lock after lock of hair. When she was satisfied, she nodded and shoved Lin Chung away. "Take him."

Lin Chung didn't waste a minute. He ran a hand through his now short hair, before walking by the slave. Lin Chung didn't ponder on why she didn't ask for a name, but then quickly shook it off. These people weren't interested in anything but profit.

The slave stood up, eyes wide. The old woman walked out, and sliced the chain of the man. The man followed Lin Chung out. Lin Chung made sure that the slave was close at all times, before shoving him up the ladder. Lin Chung followed quickly, instructing the man to open the slab.

As soon as both were outside, Lin Chung replaced the slab.

"Why'd you buy me?"

Lin Chung fixed him with a stare. "If I'm not wrong, I think I might know your sister." He turned and walked out, putting out a hand to tell the man to stay. He met the eager looks of the Cheetahs and shook his head. They slumped, but got ready to go. "No. I've got someone. Get a horse from East Citadel and return here as quickly as you can."

The Cheetahs nodded and sped off.

Lin Chung returned to the house, where the man was fidgeting nervously. "Thank you."

The sharpshooter smiled at him, handing him a slightly cold bun. "Here. Eat."

The man smiled back anxiously before taking the offered bun and cramming it all into his mouth. Lin Chung watched him, thoughts running through his head. If the black market operated here, they would have to be more careful. While Slavery was outlawed in several lands bordering Hidden Kingdom, Hidden Kingdom had never completely shook slavery free.

"You know my sister?" Darian asked.

Lin Chung nodded. "Lady Green, is she not?" Darian nodded eagerly.

"How is she?"

"She is doing well. She is currently Second General for the Imperial Armies, and Navy General."

Darian beamed, bursting with pride and shock at this stranger. "I never thought…only males are Generals, no?"

Lin Chung nodded. "The Emperor made an exception in her case. She was a brilliant fighter during the Civil War."

"That's great news then." Darian smiled, unsure of why he was trusting this man completely and believing him 100% when this man could be lying and raising his hopes only to crush them. There was something sincere about him that Darian never saw a lot of while growing up. "That would mean that she's the first female General in history, would it not?"

"Indeed." Lin Chung smiled.

"And who are you? You know my name, but I don't know yours."

Lin Chung leaned back. "My name is Lin Chung."

"And how do you know my sister?"

"I fought and still fight alongside her."

"What is your position?" Darian's sharp eyes pierced Lin Chung. Lin Chung smiled. The ability to see if one was concealing the truth was shared between the siblings.

"First General."

Darian gaped. "Wow."

Lin Chung laughed at this, but the neighing of a horse interrupted his thoughts. He stood up, where Cheetah King and Queen had returned. He beckoned to Darian. "Get on the horse. We're going to East Citadel."

* * *

Lady Green walked around in her room. She was bored, but she didn't know what to do. The Navy was off for a lunch break, but she wasn't hungry. Lin Chung had set out a few hours ago to further search a lead about Mystique Sonia. A knock on her door. She turned half-heartedly. "Come in."

A man, quite a handsome one at that, appeared. He had dark hair and bright brown eyes. He looked slightly nervous at the sight of Lady Green. Lady Green couldn't blame him - half her face was completely ruined. She was lucky she could even _see_ with that half of her face. Lady Green waited a while, before raising an eyebrow. "Do you need something?"

"Oh." the man jumped. "Um, Commander Latifah ordered me to give this to you."

Lady Green took the offered folder, flicking through it. It was information about Fang-La's naval forces, and how she could defeat them. She nodded at the man. "Thank you…"

"Uh, Vincent." The man smiled nervously, nodding. "Vincent."

"Thank you, Vincent." Lady Green smiled, though her mind was elsewhere. She had seen this 'Vincent' before. At a meeting. He had acted strange then. She remembered Lin Chung trying hard not to laugh whenever she addressed him. Who was he again? Right. He was Alpha Girl Latifah's Second-in-command.

Vincent let out a nervous laugh, and stood there for a while. Lady Green raised an eyebrow once more. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Right!" Vincent jumped, once again. He smiled and then nearly fled the room. Lady Green frowned. That was odd. She had no idea why he was behaving this way.

She snorted. Boys.

Less than a minute later, there was another knock on the door. "Come in!" Lady Green called, looking through the files. Jumpy entered. Lady Green smiled. "Hello Jumpy." She always liked the Rabbit King. She became close to him through Lin Chung, who was his best friend and seemed the only one able to understand and follow Jumpy's random thought processes.

"Hi Lady Green." Jumpy smiled. "Lin Chung waiting in med wing. Say you need to come."

Lady Green frowned for a minute, before standing up. "Thank you, Jumpy."

Jumpy hopped away, while Lady Green made her way to the med wing. The door was closed. She knocked.

"Come in." Woo the Wise's voice drifted out.

Lady Green walked in, frowning. There was a patient on the bed, who Woo was tending to. Lin Chung was sitting at the side. She looked at the patient, and her eyes widened. The patient grinned at her. "You're doing well for yourself, little sister."

" _Darian_?" Lady Green's eyes lit up. She hugged him tightly, ignoring Woo's protests. Darian returned the hug just as tightly. "Gods above." she found herself holding back tears. "I thought you were _dead_."

"I'm sorry." Darian murmured into her shoulder. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Lady Green beamed at him, and then turned to Lin Chung. Her mind was instantly putting the pieces together - Lin Chung's suddenly short hair, but the satisfaction on his face. "I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to." Lin Chung smiled. Just then, there another knock on the door.

"Come in!" Woo called, albeit a bit unhappily. So many people here that he didn't have room to tend to them.

Vincent entered, poking his head in. "Jumpy said you'd be here." He nodded at Lady Green, smiling nervously. Lady Green smiled at her brother, and then walked out of the room.

"I'll be back."

Vincent shuffled nervously. "Commander Latifah forgot to hand this to me. It's the most recent intel." Lady Green accepted it, nodding at Alpha Girl Latifah's Second-in-command.

"Thank you."

"And," Vincent cleared his throat. "I know that this might sound sudden," he took a deep breath. Lady Green frowned. "But, I was hoping that…maybe…we could go out sometime? Learn more about one another?"

Lady Green froze, looking at Vincent. Vincent shuffled nervously when there was no response, getting ready to turn around. Lady Green's mind was racing. Someone was…asking her _out_? Most people were either petrified of her or was trying to take advantage of her. She didn't know Vincent's true intentions, but she could tell that they were genuine. And if they weren't, well, she never went around anywhere without her blades and she could take care of herself.

"Are you free on Friday?" Lady Green called to Vincent. Vincent's eyes lit up as he turned around eagerly.

"Yes."

"There's a nice small restaurant down the road at Capital. Meet me there at 7?"

"Sure." Vincent grinned.

Lady Green nodded at him, and then went into the room, closing the door. Lin Chung looked up, amused. "Don't _you_ look happy?"

The Second General turned away, trying to fight the blush in her cheeks. It was quite hard. Vincent wasn't exactly well-known amongst the people. He was also a noble, but he seemed quite nice. And it was ages since anyone had ever looked at her like that.

"Vincent seems quite smitten with you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lady Green turned away.

Darian shot up. "Vincent? Who the hell is Vincent? Should I be worried? Do I need to break his legs?"

Lin Chung burst out laughing, while Lady Green glared at her brother. "No, you don't need to. And he's just a friend."

"She's right on the first part. If the need arose, she'll break his legs herself." Lin Chung hummed.

Lady Green frowned at him, and turned to her brother. "You just got here. Don't work yourself up. You need to rest."

"I'm not going to rest if some guy is going take away my sister."

"I can take care of myself! You don't need to threaten him."

"I have every right and need to threaten him."

"No one goes and threatens a friend of their younger sister's."

"Not if the friend is a guy who is hoping to become more."

"No one's older brother does that! Lin Chung doesn't do that." Lady Green pointed out. "Do you?"

Lin Chung shrugged. "Not that I can think of."

Lady Green huffed. "See? Besides, I'm not even dating him. You don't have to threaten him."

Darian rolled his eyes, and Woo smiled from the corner of the room, forgotten. It was nice to see Darian settle in quickly around Lady Green and Lin Chung. This just made him more confident that Darian will settle in more quickly in East Citadel.

* * *

 **AN: I don't usually do ANs at the back, but I didn't want to ruin the two new characters:  
**

 **Lord Darian Green - Lady Green's older brother who disappeared a few years before Highroller took over East Citadel.**

 **Vincent - Alpha Girl Latifah's Second-in-Command.**

 **I know I don't introduce characters very well, so hopefully I did them some justice.**


	18. 2023

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or the name Fang-La.

* * *

2023:  
Darian woke up again in the med wing. A man wearing an eyepatch was sitting beside his bed, going over some files. He didn't know what happened to his sister and Lin Chung, and he was slightly worried that it had all been a dream or a hallucination. "Um, good morning."

The man looked up. He had a serious expression on his face, and the lack of laugh lines gave Darian the impression that he didn't smile a lot. "Good morning, Lord…Darian Green, was it?"

"Just Darian." Darian nodded. "Who are you?"

Something akin to amusement played in the man's eyes. "I am Mano, Second-in-command to the Third General. Lady Green and Lin Chung both had matters to attend to, what with the damage done during the Fang-La campaign."

"I see." Darian pondered over this. "Where is my sister?"

"She is currently in a meeting, but will be training the naval forces within an hour or so."

Darian nodded slowly. His sister had always displayed a love for being in the water. He couldn't exactly say the same about fighting, but she was always a feminist and loved to put down any arrogant males in their place. His mind drifted. Sort of like Diana the huntress, now that he thought about it.

His stomach rumbled, and Darian flushed.

Mano stood up. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Darian stood up, glad to see that he was steady.

"To the dining hall. We'll get some breakfast for you, and if you want to, we can then go to see your sister train the Navy."

Darian nodded. They reached the dining hall in silence, which was already bustling with soldiers and members of the Court. He didn't recognise any faces, which alarmed him slightly, but, then again, things would've changed with the Civil War. He tried to find either Woo or Lin Chung, understanding that his sister should already be training, but he couldn't find them.

As soon as they got that food, Mano led him to a table with a lady sitting at it. She was dressed in a General's robes. Mano introduced them. "Lord Darian, this is Third General Rosefinch."

Darian raised an eyebrow, but shook the lady's hand. She had a strong and calloused grip. Rosefinch smiled at him. "So you're Lady Green's mysterious brother."

"How-?"

Rosefinch laughed. "I'm good friends with Lin Chung and your sister. They told me about you this morning."

"How many people know?" Darian asked, overwhelmed.

Rosefinch and Mano exchanged a glance. "For now, only the Three Generals and their Second-in-Commands."

Darian tilted his head as they began to eat. "So you're her Second-in-Command?" he asked Mano. Mano nodded. "Then who's my sister's Second-in-Command?"

Both shook their heads. "She doesn't have one." Rosefinch stated. "She wasn't exactly close to anyone at Big Green besides First Squad and a few members of the Navy. I guess, technically, the Sailor Brothers can be considered her sort of unofficial Second-in-Commands, but I don't know anything other than that. First Squad would, but they don't have any sort of Naval training. Their specialty is in leading the infantry."

First Squad? Darian thought to himself. First time that he had heard of that term.

"What about Lin Chung?"

"Kowloon." Rosefinch said. "He was the Second Squad counterpart of Lin Chung."

"What's First and Second Squad?"

Rosefinch tilted her head before she laughed. "Right. I remember. You don't know about Big Green. So basically," she leaned in. "Big Green started a long time back, when East Citadel was attacked by Highroller, who was the jester. He got the Emperor mad by insulting him. Highroller got struck by lightning and somehow gained the ability to speak to animals."

"Ow." Darian winced. "How's that even possible?"

Rosefinch shrugged. "Beats me. Anyways, he got the Animal Kingdoms on his side, and attacked East Citadel. Commander Apetrully, or Monkey King as we now know him, started Big Green as a means of trying to keep peace in Hidden Kingdom and end the war, finding the Emperor's son after the Emperor died that night. We were divided into divisions. Mano and I were part of the Air Force. The Sailor brothers and Lady Green were part of the Navy. Red Faced Kwan led the infantry, but the special divisions were First and Second Squad. First Squad was the go-to division should anything happen to Commander Apetrully while he was on his negotiations with the Animal Kingdoms. Second Squad was the backup division, but they wanted to be First Squad, so they were always at odds with First Squad."

"Then why is Kowloon Second-in-Command?" Darian frowned, confused.

"Let me explain. After we overthrew Highroller, the Warlords took over."

"That's not good." Darian's mouth tightened. He had met one before and hated Warlords ever since that incident. And hearing what this Highroller warlord did?

"Indeed." Rosefinch nodded. "Anyways, Lin Chung went undercover."

"Lin Chung?" Darian leaned back. "I didn't think that he was that kind of guy."

Rosefinch laughed. Darian turned to Mano, who was quietly eating. Well, seems like Mano wasn't much of a talker. "None of us knew about it, actually. And I agree. Lin Chung was the humble good guy in Big Green - the guy who parents told their children about how they should be, stuff like that. But Lin Chung has a lot of secrets, I guess." she ate a forkful of her salad. "And First Squad is missing a member, which puts them down to three, considering NoHands doesn't really participate on missions."

"NoHands?"

"You'll meet him later." Rosefinch waved dismissively. "And considering Lin Chung was carrying the bulk of the success of the missions, they needed another member. Kowloon was the only one available that could compare to Lin Chung's skill in fighting."

"I see."

Rosefinch smiled. "Kowloon became used to First Squad. Lin Chung didn't object. In fact, when he returned, he officially handed the position of leader of First Squad to Kowloon. And then when Lin Chung became First General, he chose Kowloon."

Darian considered that. "Why are there no animal Generals?"

"Good question." Rosefinch commented. "But most of the animals form part of their Animal Kingdom's army, leading their own factions, so it makes sense."

"Hurry up." Mano interrupted. "Or we'll be late."

Darian wondered how Mano knew that as he finished up his meal. There were no clocks around here. He waved goodbye to Rosefinch before following Mano. "Say, Mano."

Mano turned.

"Where's Rosefinch going?"

Mano frowned at the odd question. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm guessing Lin Chung and Lady Green are at training. If Rosefinch is General, why isn't she training?"

"She's trying to find someone."

Darian didn't answer, but his mind was wrapped up with that statement. _Trying to find someone._ Was that who Lin Chung was looking for when he came into the Slave den? Someone that was stolen from them?

Well, whoever they were, Darian was forever grateful. If Lin Chung hadn't been looking for them, he wouldn't have found Darian and rescued him.

"We're here."

Darian looked up in surprise. They were at a dome of some sort, with a lake in the middle leading out to a sort of moat. He noticed his sister talking to the troops, who were currently preparing themselves to dive, going off from the helmets. Lady Green turned, and her face brightened when she spotted him. Darian waved. Lady Green headed over to them, diving in and then emerging in front of them.

"Thank you, Mano. I'll take it from here."

The Second-in-Command of the Third General nodded and left quietly.

"He's not much of a talker, is he?"

Lady Green smiled. "Not really. Now come on. You're starting training with the others."

* * *

Rosefinch finished her tea and rose from the table. Meeting Lady Green's brother was rather refreshing. He was so naive in matters of what had happened. He was different from Lady Green in many ways, but alike as well in their manner of speaking, their manner of moving, and their shared trait of giving you the impression of knowing all your secrets.

She quickly moved to the Hanger where the rockets were. She needed to be quick about this. Despite Burly and some other members of the Imperial Air Force covering for her, she still needed to return to training when she was done.

The Hanger was bustling with activity. Rockets were being assembled and disassembled as they checked over to make sure the rockets were in top condition. Heaven forbid if one of the rockets malfunctioned while in midair, especially considering that Rosefinch often went on many solo scouting missions.

Rosefinch smiled at the young boy tending to her rocket. She couldn't remember his name, he was relatively new, but he was good with his hands. The boy bowed his head, a hint of a shy smile on his lips. "Thank you."

The boy beamed at her.

Rosefinch got on her rocket, and smiled once more at the boy before she turned and left the Hanger. It was nothing out of the ordinary - she usually went on scouting missions around Hidden Kingdom (and possibly in the future, Fang-La's land) to determine any sort of unhappiness or chaos amongst the people that she thought needed the aid of Imperial forces.

Being able to look from above for Mystique Sonia was another bonus.

Nothing had been found after she had disappeared in the aftermath of the battle. Woo had predicted that if they hadn't gotten to Lady Green, she, too, would've been taken away. It disturbed Rosefinch, not that she let it show. She couldn't. She needed to keep a strong face in front of her allies so that they wouldn't think her weak. There was no way around it. She knew it, being the Third General. So did Lady Green. If you showed any sort of weakness in the Imperial Court, the nobles would tear into it until you crumbled down.

And being female Generals, both of them would feel even more backlash compared to a male General.

So lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear another rocket come next to her. "Are you ok?"

Rosefinch jumped and then cursed herself. She had to stay focused while on her rounds. Or else there would be no point in doing so. "I'm fine, Mano. Lady Green let you off?"

Mano hummed an affirmative. "She's going to train Darian."

There was a comfortable silence between the two co-workers before Rosefinch spoke. "What'd you think of Darian?"

Mano shrugged. "He's a lot like Lady Green."

"And?" Mano wasn't much of a talker. If you wanted him to talk, you needed to push him. That was what Rosefinch learnt from her time in Big Green. And he wouldn't talk to just anyone anywhere.

"I don't know." Mano shrugged. "I've only known him personally for about an hour. Anything else is from Lady Green's perspective." His eyes sharpened. "And why are you taking such an interest in him?"

Rosefinch shrugged, slightly uncomfortable. "Just curious."

"About Darian?" Mano raised an eyebrow. He let the awkward silence hang before he spoke again. "I think that Darian will make a fine Second General."

Rosefinch frowned. "You don't know that. For one thing, he isn't even anywhere near SiC of Lady Green. And for another, you said yourself you've only known him for an hour."

"Personally." Mano corrected. "And besides, Lady Green's word is to be trusted, I think. What about you?"

Rosefinch's eyes grew distant. "I'm not sure I will feel very secure with _anyone_ but Lady Green in position of Second General. But if I get to know him better, maybe he might. We never know."


	19. 2024

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

 **AN: So...'spoiler', this chapter includes the two bounty hunters from 'The Professionals'. The Lion (according to the wikia) _is_ actually called Nain. The Snake is unnamed, so I've taken the liberty of calling her 'Tanith', which means 'Serpent Lady'. Enjoy!**

* * *

2024:  
The tip had arrived in the early hours of dawn. When only Woo the Wise and Emperor Wei were awake. Lin Chung would've been up too, but he was somewhere in the East of Hidden Kingdom, dealing with a minor skirmish. Lady Green was also out of the question, dealing with some matters in the South. Wei often wondered if it was wise sending his Generals out on missions like this instead of sending normal troops and commanders, but his Generals were most efficient and the only ones he could count of seeing the mission through to the end.

"Bounty Hunters."

"The who?" Wei frowned.

Woo cleared his throat. "We first heard of them when they were employed by Twin Masters to capture First Squad. They succeeded, and attempted to capture Highroller and the Zebra Brothers too, but First Squad escaped."

Wei nodded slowly. "Which means that First Squad would know how to beat them?"

"Probably." Woo said. "After all, from my calculations, most of their wins in the past have been widely attributed to Lin Chung, but they've been through war. They can probably take them down."

Wei nodded again. "Alright. I want Mighty Ray, Jumpy Ghostface and Kowloon to lead a group of soldiers to the train that the Hunters are going to be on."

Woo frowned. "Is that wise? Soldiers would only be collateral damage, and shouldn't we contact Lin Chung as well? He'd be furious that he hadn't been involved."

"If luck is on our side, everything will be settled once he gets back."

Woo sighed, but could see there was no changing the Emperor's mind. "I'll contact Monkey King. They'll leave at noon."

* * *

Kowloon yawned. "So what's so tough about these Bounty Hunters anyway?"

Mighty Ray crossed his arms, turning away. Jumpy looked up. "Captured…us…before. Don't underestimate."

Kowloon frowned. "Damn. All of you?"

Jumpy nodded. "Working for…Twin Masters then."

"So what are we doing without Lin Chung?" Kowloon didn't like to admit it, but Lin Chung often made him feel safer - he knew that if the First General was around, there'd be little to no danger for anyone. Most people were either defeated by him or feared him too much to actually fight him.

"Wei thinks we can deal with it ourselves." Mighty Ray yawned. They had woken up earlier than they would have to travel to the train station. A gigantic rattle snake was waiting patiently as they were loaded up with supplies. "There's the train." He turned to the soldiers. "Let's go."

* * *

Nain grunted as he lifted a sack of weapons onto the train. This was their latest shipment to one of the warlords in the far north, slightly beyond the reach of Capital, and by extension, Hidden Kingdom. He scowled.

That blasted Big Green. After they had overthrown Highroller, the Warlords had taken over, and had all but forced all the bounty hunters and mercenaries of Hidden Kingdom to work for them as a unified fighting force. Both Nain and Tanith had had to work with those annoying Mantis', which had only increased his hate.

But the Warlords had at least paid well. After both regimes had been overthrown by the Emperor Wei, the Imperial Military - especially the former members of Big Green - had cracked down hard on all illegal doings that had sprung up during the Civil War.

Nain and Tanith had quickly found their job prospects diminishing, as people either became too scared to hire them, or had turned to embrace the new anti-corruption reign. The Mantis' had become desperate enough to leave Hidden Kingdom, supposedly flying over to the Western Lands over sea. Nain had considered the idea many times himself, but they had no way of getting to the Western Lands without drawing attention to themselves.

It was unlikely that First Squad and, from what he had heard, Highroller and the Zebras would easily forget their betrayal to them.

He heaved the final sack of weapons onto the last carriage, feeling the weapons emit a sharp cling sound as they were unceremoniously dumped in a corner, under some fake sacks of flour. Customs had also become much of a worry, with the new eager bright soldiers doing the job more thoroughly. All those bright-eyed soldiers worshipped the First General, and his honest nature was an example that was to be followed.

Nain cracked his neck and grabbed onto his long trench coat and hat. He wrapped the coat around him and put on his hat, feeling for the hilt of his sword underneath the coat.

A sharp whistle pierced through the air, and Nain instantly wrapped his hands around his sword, drawing it and leaping aboard the rattle snake. He knew what that meant: Imperial Military. Tanith was holding onto her spear, eyes narrowed nervously at the group that had just appeared. Nain didn't blame her…after what had happened to her after Twin Masters had found them in the snake? That was enough to rattle even the toughest of hunters.

Rabbit King and Mighty Ray were among them, dressed in the simple robes of a commander. Another man was with them that Nain didn't recognise, along with 20 other soldiers. Nain exhaled through his nose. Alright. He didn't know what the third man could do, but he and Tanith should be able to easily take on the rabbit and Mighty Ray.

He had thought for a heart-stopping moment that it had been the First General himself, and despite successfully facing him before, Nain had heard the rumours of his victories, and was not going to risk anything now.

As the soldiers quickly spread out, the train station now deserted, the three took point, approaching them threateningly. Nain leapt down, leaving Tanith to guard the rattle snake. He reached behind him into a cell and pulled out a box, full of his toys.

He smirked.

* * *

 _Three hours later…_  
Wei felt despair coil deep in his gut. He looked up at Woo the Wise, to see a reprimanding look shot at him. Wei nodded, conceding defeat. "Call the Three Generals."

Within minutes, all three Generals were present. Lin Chung in particular had his eyes narrowed at he watched Wei. Wei shivered. He knew what that glare meant - Lin Chung knew something had gone wrong, and knew who the perpetuator was.

Wei wasted no time. "A few hours ago, at dawn, we received a tip about Bounty Hunters on a train. The Bounty Hunters that First Squad faced, to be precise."

"The Lion and Snake." Lin Chung said. "Nain and Tanith, was it?"

"Yes. And I sent Kowloon, Jumpy and Mighty Ray to look at it, along with a group of soldiers." Lin Chung closed his eyes, muttering under his breath. Wei didn't blame him. "We have a ransom note. The three are alive and fine…but I can't say the same for the soldiers."

Lin Chung's eyes shot open in alarm. "What?"

"The soldiers are dead." Wei met his gaze head-on. There was no avoiding the harsh reality of that sentence. Lady Green's hand tightened around the hilt of her sword. Rosefinch's expression darkened.

"Heavens above." Rosefinch whispered.

"All of them?" Lin Chung asked.

Wei nodded. "All of them."

"How many?"

Wei hesitated. "Nearly twenty in total."

" _Twenty_?" Rosefinch asked in alarm.

Wei didn't dare look at Lin Chung. He focused on his Second and Third Generals. Lady Green's expression was unreadable, but her knuckles had turned white from gripping her sword.

"What now?" Lin Chung's voice was low. Quiet. Dangerous.

"You and Lady Green are going to rescue them. Rosefinch is to stay as backup if anything happens to the two of you."

"When do we set out?" Lady Green asked.

"In half an hour, so prepare yourself."

Lin Chung barely glanced at Rosefinch as he strode out of the room. "We're going to need a lift, Rosefinch."

* * *

Lady Green waited on the branch of the tree, feeling the heat from the body next to her. Lin Chung's sharp green Panther eyes were scanning the foliage below for any sign of the train. The second the train appeared, both were going to leap down and try to locate Mighty Ray, Kowloon and Jumpy.

Her muscles were straining from the effort of remaining silent on the tree. Lin Chung's concentration never wavered.

The Second General heard the train before she saw it.

"There!" Lin Chung called out, and both immediately leapt down from the tree to the top of the rattle snake. Tanith was driving the rattle snake, and she had turned instantly upon seeing the two Generals land on top of their train. Her eyes widened in fear even as she threw her spear at them, mouth opened to scream.

Lady Green swiftly made her way over to the snake and elbowed her roughly, digging one of her blades into Tanith's right arm. Tanith screamed, before Lady Green gave her a right hook that had Tanith landing on the snake with a dull thud. The reins slipped from her fingers, drawing the rattle snake to an unsteady stop.

She looked up, frowning. She'd have thought that the snake would take longer to take out. But if she was this quickly startled, then that meant that the lion was the one who had done the bulk of the fighting.

Lin Chung didn't wast any time in sliding down to one of the cells, kicking in the bars and slipping inside. Lady Green followed, gasping as she caught sight of the scattered bodies around. They were clearly the soldiers who had been killed, their eyes wide and unseeing. Their clothes had been stripped of them, every piece, and their belongings had also been taken.

She looked up at Lin Chung, who had narrowed his eyes.

He looked up and Lady Green nodded, expression hardening. There was going to be no mercy, whether justice was to be by their own blades or at a trial back at Capital.

* * *

Kowloon groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He was tied up, and his head was in a bag of some sort. He narrowed his eyes at the tiny slit in front of his face. He could see the lion bounty hunter in the corner, sipping some ale as he sharpened his sword.

He struggled with his bonds, and turned his head to see if he could hear his two companions. There was someone breathing deep, probably unconscious, while there was a scratching sound directly beside him. One of them was awake.

His bonds were made from cloth. He could work with that. He rubbed his wrists together. The bonds were tied together too tightly.

Suddenly, Kowloon looked up as he felt the curvy motion of the rattle snake halt abruptly.

* * *

As soon as he felt the rattle snake stop, Nain knew something was up. Tanith would never stop their snake like that - she was much too experienced. Which meant that something else, some _one_ else, had stepped in.

Nain drew his sword, walking over to the hostages. He picked up the one who was still limp - Rabbit King - and threw off the rough back, holding a sword to the rabbit's neck. He waited.

He was not disappointed.

As he had feared, both the First and Second General appeared, both armed and expressions fierce. Nain tried for a confident smirk. These two were legends at fighting, and Nain knew better than to underestimate Lin Chung, especially now that he was without Tanith while the First General had Lady Green to back him up.

"Take another step and the rabbit's head goes off."

"Let him go, Nain." Lin Chung's voice was low, gentle even. "There's nothing that you can do. Stop this before you make it even worse."

Nain didn't move, keeping his eyes fixed on Lin Chung and Lady Green. He mustn't let the Second General out of his sight, or he'll become even more outnumber as she released the other prisoners.

"What do you want, Nain?" Lin Chung continued.

Nain saw his chance. "I want to get out of Hidden Kingdom. For Tanith, me, and the snake."

"Out?" Lin Chung tilted his head. "Where to?"

"None of your business." Nain snapped. "I want safe passage granted for the three of us, and a ship ready to transport us anyway."

"Will you require a crew?" Lin Chung asked.

Nain shook his head. "I'll get my own." He heard shuffling behind him, and half-turned. It was all Lin Chung needed. The First General flung his blade at Nain's arm, the one holding the sword. Nain cried out in pain as his arm seized and went limp. The rabbit slipped to the floor.

Lady Green pounced, and Nain didn't even have time to look up before she knocked him out, leaving him out cold on the floor.

Before he become unconscious, Nain realised why these two were such a feared duo.

* * *

Nain woke up in a cold grey cell. There were no windows or bars, only a large metal door at the left. There was the sound of the door unlocking before it opened. Lin Chung stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"What do you want?" Nain snapped. "Where am I?"

"You are in Capital. In a couple of hours, you will face the jury, and your fate will be decided." Lin Chung answered.

"Where's Tanith?" Nain demanded. "Where is she?"

Lin Chung didn't answer as he opened the door again and slipped out. Nain roared with rage and leapt towards the door, only to hit solid metal and fall to the ground as the lock clicked shut.

* * *

Lady Green exhaled as she watched the jury disperse. For murdering those people, Nain was to be executed at dawn. As Nain had claimed responsibility for the deaths, Tanith were therefore merely an accessory to murder, but she was looking at prison for life with no chance of parole.

While the noble did think that the jury was being a little harsh on the bounty hunters, everyone in Hidden Kingdom would sleep more peacefully with these two put away.

They would never bother anyone ever again.


	20. 2025

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

 **AN: So here's one that brings back the Minotaur!**

* * *

2025 (Minotaur):  
It started with a mother from a neighbouring village had visited Capital and personally pleaded for the First General to arrange a meeting with the Emperor. Wei sighed as the mother bowed low and left, escorted by the guards to a room to stay before she headed back to her own village.

"So what now?" Lin Chung asked him, eyes sharp.

"Do you know of this menace she spoke of?"

Lin Chung crossed his arms. "I have a few suspicions."

"Mainly?"

"The Minotaur."

The name instantly darkened the mood in the room. The few Big Green members who were talking with one another instantly turned. Mighty Ray's eyes were wide.

"The Minotaur? But we killed him! When we collapsed the labyrinth."

Lin Chung shook his head. "No body was recovered, and the Minotaur had a chance of leaving the wreckage alive."

"But…" Mighty Ray drifted off. "If he's back…"

Lady Green tilted her head, but didn't comment. Wei cleared his throat. "Lin Chung, you and Lady Green are to investigate these disappearances. If the Minotaur is indeed behind them, end him."

* * *

"Wasn't the Minotaur a myth?" Lady Green asked, riding alongside Lin Chung. The First General sighed.

"That was what I thought too. Until I met him in person."

"What's the plan?" Lady Green asked promptly.

Lin Chung looked up. "His wolves carry around spears that can shock anyone, but they aren't big in numbers. The Minotaur also possesses an orb which create the collars that he can control. The collars can shock anyone and is how he controls his 'gladiators'. Last time, the orb was in a crack in the wall of the colosseum, but he's probably going to be more careful this time."

"So we destroy the orb and free the prisoners?" Lady Green asked. Lin Chung nodded. "How'd we get out of there though?"

"I'll handle it." Lin Chung answered. "But a piece of advice is to take the path less travelled and to watch before you step."

"Got it." Lady Green nodded, and nothing more was exchanged until the sight of a cliff faced them.

* * *

Getting in was easy enough. Despite the fierceness of the wolves, they weren't very bright. Once you took away their weapons and their surprise, it would be easy to defeat them. The two crouched at the corner, watching until they saw a new group march out to relieve the old one.

Seeing their chance, the two Generals slid down silently and trailed the returning wolves, having no doubt that the wolves would at the very least lead them to somewhere near the colosseum.

They weren't disappointed.

The wolves walked into a surprisingly large room that was lit up with glaring white lights, and many settled down, dropping their weapons to the side as they took some refreshments. Many of them were crowded around the window, roaring and cheering at something.

Lady Green didn't need to see to know that the wolves were watching the gladiators fight. Lin Chung lifted up three fingers.

 _Three._

 _Two._

 _One._

The two burst into the room, using element of surprise to grab onto a weapon and quickly knocking out most of the unsuspecting wolves. Lin Chung placed one hand on the glass window, before walking back and kicking his way through it.

They landed on the ground, facing three gladiators who were up against one another. Two wolves lurked in the main entrance and exit and quickly approached them. Avoiding the blasts from the weapons, Lin Chung and Lady Green quickly knocked them out.

Lady Green looked up to see a large gold and brown bull glaring down on her. His golden nose ring left little doubt as to his identity.

"The Minotaur." Lady Green breathed in amazement. Even now, it was still a shock seeing a myth come to life in front of her.

She whipped around as she heard pained cries, seeing the gladiators fall to the ground while scratching at their collars. She looked around, wondering where on earth the damn orb was. And then Lin Chung nudged her, and nodded discreetly towards the orb that was in between the Minotaur's horns.

 _Are you kidding me_? Lady Green scowled even as she readied herself. She had fought in _wars_ before. This was merely a warm up exercise.

Lin Chung lowered his voice. "You find the prisoners, and I'll handle the Minotaur."

Lady Green nodded and hurried out, leaving the gladiators writhing on the ground. She looked around. She walked down a long passageway before being faced with several tunnels. She took a deep breath and then hollered at the top of her lungs.

"Anyone there?!"

She waited as her voice echoed through the tunnels. And then there was the faintest reply, and Lady Green hurried in that direction as she called out again. She picked up a stone and carved a mark into the wall so that she knew how to get back. After several minutes, she found herself in front of a large cage, where several people were sitting miserably inside.

They looked up, eyes wide in hope as Lady Green ordered them to stand back. With a few quick swipes, the cage fell apart and the prisoners rushed out, looking at Lady Green for what to do next.

Instructing them to follow her, she began to lead them back to the colosseum.

* * *

As Lin Chung had predicted, the Minotaur had indeed recognised him. With a bellow that echoed around the colosseum, the man-bull hybrid leapt down from his stand. He picked up a fallen sword and swung it threateningly at the grey-haired man.

Lin Chung didn't flinch, carefully circling around the Minotaur. He had to get the orb, but also had to be careful of the Minotaur's extending horns as well. He ducked out of the way of a strike, and returned with his own.

As minutes ticked away, Lin Chung wondered what was taking Lady Green so long. He had confidence in her that she would find her way there and back, and now needed her here to distract the Minotaur. No one would win a one-on-one battle with the Minotaur.

And then, as if on cue, there was a low rumbling from the entrance. The Minotaur turned, breathing heavily, and Lin Chung seized the opportunity. He had to start remembering to thank Lady Green for the distractions she provided for him.

The First General leaped up, using the Minotaur's back to throw himself up higher. Snatching the orb, he slammed it to the ground, watching in satisfaction as it crumbled to pieces. The collars around the three gladiators disappeared, and they began coming to.

"NO!" The Minotaur roared.

Lin Chung lunged forward, but the Minotaur caught his blade between his horns, and flung Lin Chung into the wall, charging forward with the intent to kill. Lin Chung pushed himself up, barely rolling out of the way in time.

There was a war cry, and then Lady Green's blades sunk into the Minotaur's head. The Minotaur let out a surprised gasp, and then said nothing more as blood tricked down his face. Lady Green pulled them out and made a face at the golden blood staining them.

Lin Chung helped the three gladiators up. "We need to get out of here."

And, using the same techniques he had as when the last time he had been there, Lin Chung led them out of the labyrinth, forcing it to collapse once more, crumbling into nothing.

* * *

Somewhere in the rubble, the Minotaur's dead looking eyes suddenly gleamed red as he blinked once. Twice.


	21. 2026

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108. Nor do I own 'Manchuria'.

* * *

 **AN: Manchuria is actually the northeast of China. I'm very _very_ loosely basing this off Chinese history. Manchuria was from where the Qing Dynasty started (and ended). They were Manchus, and considered themselves, Manchuria, Tibet and mainland China as 'China', which angered many Han Chinese. Their emperors were inefficient, and ended with the Dowager Empress put a two-year-old on the throne. **

**"Sino" is generally what China is referred to in wars (which in this story I'm using to refer to Hidden Kingdom)**

 **"Manchu" is used to refer to Manchuria and not the Manchu people in this story ONLY.**

* * *

Chapter 19: (2026)  
Ayan, Emperor of Manchuria, was not pleased. Not one bit. The hand gripping the report he was reading tightened. This was not good. How could this happen?! Fang-La, the annoying pest that he was, had frequently _tried_ to conquer Manchuria. Of course, he failed, but that was not important.

What was important and irritating was that a country called Hidden Kingdom, which had been plagued with a civil war for countless years, had just defeated Fang-La and his army, claiming the land as theirs. That meant that now, at least geographically, Hidden Kingdom had the largest amount of land with coal mines. Ones which he needed. Wanted, actually.

Ayan scowled at the report as he read on. The guards near the border of what was formerly Fang-La's land and now Hidden Kingdom's had found out more about the individuals responsible for this.

One was the Emperor Wei, presumed to have been dead for over a decade. Another one was the First General, Lin Chung. Not much was known about _his_ history, but he was apparently the first peasant General in Hidden Kingdom's history. He had defeated Fang-La single-handedly and led his troops to victory. The third one was their Second General, Lady Green (who was the first female General in history). She specialised in underwater fighting, and was responsible for their naval victories against Fang-La. The last one was Third General Master Chou, who had led the troops and eventually the entire army to victory when the First and Second General were temporarily downed.

Ayan's scowl deepened. With the resources that Hidden Kingdom had, it wouldn't be long before they would declare war on Manchuria. Manchuria had to strike first, while Hidden Kingdom was during a peaceful time, to catch them off-guard. He looked around, and grabbed the glass jug with water. He flung it to the wall in a rage.

No one was around to witness his moods like this. Thank Heaven for that.

Storming outside of his room, he grabbed a servant nearby, and barked in his face "Get my War council ready in ten minutes. We're going to war."

* * *

The First General of the Manchurian armies sighed. This wouldn't be the first time that Ayan had stated he wanted to declare war and they had to talk him out of it. Hopefully, it might be the same this time. He nodded at the Second and Third General, and then remained silent and still as the rest of the War council trickled into the room.

Ayan was last to arrive.

As soon as he did, he got to his seat and slammed an open map onto the table. Everyone crowded around to see. Ayan had made several notes and drawings to the map. Fang-La's lands, the First General was disturbed to note, had now been coloured the same colour as the land next to it - Hidden Kingdom.

Last he heard, Hidden Kingdom had been in a civil war. How could they suddenly claim all of Fang-La's lands without them knowing?

Ayan looked up, eyes bloodshot and furious. "We're declaring war on Hidden Kingdom."

The First General raised an eyebrow, knowing that he had to be delicate when dealing with this. "And why would you think so, your majesty?"

"Because," Ayan spat, "Hidden Kingdom was supposed to be a hopeless weak country full of pacifists. They were never supposed to regain order and get Fang-La's lands. WITHOUT MY KNOWLEDGE!"

The First General frowned. So even Ayan didn't know. What _were_ those border guards doing nowadays? He needed to get them replaced. "That is still no clear reason why we should declare war on Hidden Kingdom. It could have been luck."

Ayan scowled. "Then I want to make sure it _is_ luck. Fang-La has made it impossible for me to expand Manchuria. Now that a supposedly lucky and peaceful country has taken hold of his lands, I can finally expand when we defeat them."

"I wouldn't be so certain, Emperor." The First General crossed his arms. "If they defeated Fang-La, they must have some amazing fighters, coordination, or a huge amount of luck that could come in again to interfere."

The Emperor scowled as he rolled his shoulders back. "I know of four individuals. One is their Emperor, Wei. Stupid brat is as peaceful and logical as his father had been. The other three are their Three Generals. One is a former Peasant that singlehandedly defeated Fang-La, the Second is a female that was responsible for Hidden Kingdom's naval victories, and the third one is their Air Force General, who has now retired and left the position to his SiC, a lady tactician named Rosefinch. Not only that, but they have the full support of the animal kingdoms in there."

The First General leaned back, unimpressed. A Peasant and two female Generals? What was Hidden Kingdom thinking? "Then what do we have to fear?"

"A lot!" Ayan snapped. "The fact that a woman and a mere Peasant can win their war is unbelievable." He calmed down slightly. "Manchuria is going to declare war on Hidden Kingdom in a few days' time, while they are still peaceful and unaware."

The First General raised an eyebrow. "You have to give us a week, at least, Emperor. It's impossible to plan a war strategy in a few days' time."

"A week and nothing more!" Ayan snapped once more. "By the end of this, one of us is going to win. And Manchuria won't be the one to lose!"

* * *

Master Chou was surprised to be called back to East Citadel. He had been dating a fairly nice woman, who had been widowed when her husband had died in the war. He was considering marrying her, but he had to focus for now. Lin Chung and Rosefinch had personally visited him to tell him he was wanted back at East Citadel.

Something that serious wasn't something to laugh at. He approached the doors, nodding at the soldiers who bowed at him.

He was led by a servant to the meeting room, where the Generals, Woo, Apetrully were waiting. Kowloon and Mano were also present.

"Master Chou." Wei smiled. "It is good to see you again."

"Likewise, Emperor." Master Chou nodded. "But I'm confused as to why I'm being called to East Citadel."

Wei shifted uncomfortably, nodding at Lin Chung.

The First General pinned him with his dark eyes. "You know of Manchuria?"

A nod.

"Well, they have deemed us a threat to their border, and are declaring war on us." Master Chou's eyes widened, but Lin Chung raised a hand. "Unless we give them land with the coal mines on them."

"Why not?" Master Chou asked.

Lin Chung shot him an amused look, but it was Woo who replied. "Well, for one thing, most of the coal mines are not near the borders - they are near many villages that use them to support their industries. If we gave them only the coal mine lands, they will have a foothold in Hidden Kingdom that they might take advantage of. If we give them the land accompanying the mine lands, they'll have roughly a third of what Hidden Kingdom is now."

"Then why am I here?"

"A war like this…it includes much scouting involved due to our suddenly expanded land. We are not as familiar with Fang-La's lands or how we can use them. Rosefinch is going to be in charge of those, which means that we are lacking a Third General. Mano is not experience enough in his position in order to take over the role of Third General."

"So you want me to reclaim my position as Third General?" Master Chou frowned, rocking back. "That is not necessarily a good idea. I'm afraid that I'm too old."

Lin Chung smiled. "That may be the case, but the forces trust you, especially after you led them to victory during the Fang-La campaigns."

"You are modest." Master Chou noted, taking in the smiles from the others around them. "The only reason that we won was because you defeated Fang-La."

A tilt of the head. "Nevertheless, you are still experienced in leading the three armies should the need arise. We need someone who is able to do so. Mano still doesn't have enough experience."

Master Chou raised an eyebrow. "And how will you know unless he does?"

Woo leaned forward. "Because Manchuria is deadlier than Fang-La in which they are actually a proper country and supplies and armies and Generals and planning. They have almost never lost a battle - the only known which they have been defeated by or held at bay by is Fang-La, and it took us a long time to defeat him."

"Then how do you want Mano to gain experience?" Master Chou pressed on. He wanted the best for the Imperial Air Force, and, on a more private note, his friend.

Lin Chung looked up. "Which is why Mano is going to serve as your SiC during the war. Hands-on experience is better, and you can instruct him while we do so."

Master Chou nodded. "Very well then." He looked at Lin Chung. "I'd be careful, if I were you."

At Lin Chung's confused tilt of his head, Master Chou elaborated. "Lady Green and I will be able to lead the armies if necessary, but it is you who boosts the armies' morale."

Lin Chung blinked, startled.

Smiling at the younger man's reaction, Master Chou bowed to the grinning Generals (well, Rosefinch was now a Commander) before taking his leave.


	22. 2027

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

 **AN: In the near future sometime, I'm going to add some chapters between chapters 18 and 19, so if you go to a new chapter and find that it's the same as before, go back to sometime between 2024 to 2026.**

* * *

Chapter 20: (2027)  
Mano leaned back in his room. He was lucky the Air Force had managed to drive back Manchuria's admittedly inferior Air Force. Manchuria seemed to be very old fashioned - most of their forces were only superior in Naval or Land forces. It had been three months since the Manchurians had declared war, and it had been a very tiring three months.

Manchuria had caught Hidden Kingdom when they were harvesting the crops, which meant that crops needed to be grown faster and faster to support the armies. Fang-La's armies had been given a chance to fight alongside Hidden Kingdom's, and they had accepted, hating Manchuria. And, if Mano could say so, they seemed to be growing a brotherly/camaraderie bond with the soldiers of Hidden Kingdom, who treated them as if they were their own.

Lin Chung and Lady Green had been put in charge of leading most of the formations and attacks, and while they had been able to hold Manchuria at bay, the expanded land meant that there was more land to cover. It was currently causing tension amongst the military commanders and the two Generals, but Mano had faith that they would find a way out of it.

It was what they did, after all.

There was a knock on the door, and Mano looked up. "Come in."

Rosefinch walked into the room, grinning at her Second-in-Command. "Hi Mano."

"Rosefinch." Mano dipped his head at her, a small smile on his lips. "Nice to see you again."

"Likewise." She sat down next to him where he was leaning against the wall. "Budge over."

"Budging over." Mano muttered as he moved to the side.

Rosefinch grinned. "How's it like, being SiC to Third General?"

"Quite exhausting." Mano frowned. "Lots of expectations."

"I can relate." Rosefinch sighed. They fell into comfortable silence for some time before Mano broke the silence.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Rosefinch smiled brightly at him. "Is it illegal to see a friend?" Mano shook his head, smiling. "Besides, I've already seen Master Chou, Lin Chung and Lady Green before I got here."

"They're doing good." Mano said.

The Scouting Commander nodded. "They are, aren't they? I'm pretty sure if you told someone of the past this, they would've laughed in your face."

"No doubt." Mano said.

Rosefinch looked at her SiC. "It's nice that you're talking a lot more now."

"Hm?"

"You're talking a lot more now. Well, to people you know, such as the members of the Air Force and Lin Chung and Lady Green. But it's more than you've ever talked back in Big Green. It's nice to hear you talk so much."

Mano laughed. It was such an odd, yet true, thing to say. "My opinion is more valued now."

Rosefinch fixed him with a serious look. "Your opinion has always been valued."

Mano examined her. "You know, you look a lot like Lin Chung now."

"What?" Rosefinch asked. "Should I be alarmed?"

"No." Mano smiled. "You look like he does - all stern and confident when he says that someone is worth something."

Rosefinch's face cleared into another smile. "That's true, though, isn't it?" Mano nodded. "He's a good First General."

"You sound like you've got a crush on him." Mano said out of the blue.

Rosefinch punched his arm. "Shut up. You promised me you wouldn't bring it up again."

Mano grinned. "Does that mean you've still got a crush on him?"

Rosefinch shot him a flat look. "It was just a crush back when we were at Big Green. I don't like him like that anymore. Besides," her expression turned thoughtful. "If I had to pair him with anyone, it would probably be with Lady Green."

"Really?" Mano asked. "I would've thought it would've been Mystique Sonia."

"Nah." Rosefinch waved her hand dismissively. "Lady Green and Lin Chung always know where or what the other is doing. You should see how they act around each other sometimes."

"…they act like normal friends." Mano stated. "Besides, isn't Lady Green going out with Vincent or someone?"

Rosefinch shrugged. "I don't know."

"Why are we even talking about Lin Chung's love life anyways?" Mano asked.

Rosefinch started to giggle. "I have no idea."

They fell into silence once again, and Mano found himself relaxing. It had been such a long time since he and Rosefinch could sit down and talk like this. Granted, the reason they couldn't was because of the wars, but still…it felt nice to laugh and talk about trivial matters with not a care in the world…well, sort of.

Almost as if sensing his thoughts, there was a knock on the door and Lady Green's head poked in. "Sorry to disturb the two of you, but we need you two out on the field now. The Air Force is going to launch an air raid in less than three hours, and we still have the briefing and checkover of the rockets.."

"Got it." Rosefinch said, standing up alongside Mano.

Lady Green smiled wearily at them before turning to leave.

"Lady Green-" Rosefinch said.

She turned.

"Where is Lin Chung?"

"Oh, he's in the armoury getting ready for a strike against one of Manchuria's borders."

"I see." Rosefinch nodded. She turned to Mano, and both burst out laughing.

Lady Green looked at them bemusedly. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No." Rosefinch managed to say out. "Good day, Lady Green."

Mano echoed the saying.

Lady Green looked like she was going to laugh at them, but nodded instead. "Good day."

* * *

"So this is the plan." Woo laid the map onto the table, where the Commanders, nobles, Wei, and more importantly, the Three Generals were peering over. "The only chance we have against a stronghold like Manchuria is through guerrilla attacks, especially since our technology is dwarfed by theirs."

Lin Chung took over, moving his arm around the borders that connected Hidden Kingdom to Manchuria. "These are the passageways which Manchuria uses. Despite how strong they appear, the majority of their crops come from lands just outside of our borders. If we cut off their food supply and use it for ourselves instead, they will be weakened severely."

"That could take a long time though." One noble stated, looking disapproving. "It could take years before Manchuria finally surrenders. If we haven't already surrendered."

"We can't surrender." Lin Chung's voice was firm. "We've already set the plan in motion, and we're going to follow through on it. We have also evacuated villages near the borders closer to East Citadel and raised the third walls."

The walls, as they were called, were various strong walls in rings around Hidden Kingdom. They were left over from a couple of blockhouse rings from previous wars. The third wall was the outermost wall. The first wall was almost directly outside Capital, and as a result East Citadel.

"So this whole plan is relying on the fact that we can block off Manchuria's food supplies?"

"Yes." Woo nodded. "Unfortunately so."

"It will work." Lin Chung said solemnly. "Food is very important to an army. It will be preferable if we can block their water supply, but this is what we can do until we find out where they are keeping their clean water." He looked around. "What matters is that we don't allow the same thing to happen to us."

"Understood." The word was echoed by everyone in the room.

"Dismissed."

* * *

Jumpy Ghostface let his ears wrap around his face. He had been allocated leader of the army and animals to start the blockade off. They had to start it strong or everyone would soon give up hope on it. He signalled to the other field-commander, who nodded and quietly led his half of the troops forward.

The troops quickly took the guards on the wall by surprise. By the time they recovered, the rabbits had already helped the humans up and they were taking down the guards quickly, either ending them themselves or pushing them off the wall.

Jumpy signalled once more to the troops waiting behind him. They nodded. Jumpy crept onwards to the back of the wall, where any guards who escaped would reach the enemy troops in the back, who could then take off and get word back to Manchuria. Jumpy smirked to himself as he noticed all the rockets, sitting there with few guards around them, most of them not armed.

Without hesitation, Jumpy charged forward with the troops, quickly wrapping a rope against one guard who tried to take off. The other rabbits followed his example while the oxen and elephants quickly stormed into the area, taking out several rockets at once.

The Rabbit King nodded to himself, satisfied. He looked up, where the other field-commander was waiting. He nodded.

The field-commander grinned and signalled to someone behind him. Smoke rose slowly from the top of the wall.

* * *

Lady Green watched as the smoke started to billow from the wall. Perfect. She turned to her navy soldiers, who nodded and quickly signalled the back submarines and whales to rise. They propelled themselves forward until they reached the iron ships of the Manchurian sea-guard.

The Second General leapt aboard, twin blades flashing as she made quick work of the first ship. Leaping back onto a whale, she watched as Sammo obliterated it and sent it sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

She quickly joined another patrol as they climbed another ship, flinging her blade to the sail of one which was trying to get back to shore. The blade embedded itself into the sail, with the weight of it dragging the blade through the sail. Lady Green used a whale nearby to get onboard the ship, retrieving her blade and smiling pleasantly at the armed sailors.

"Good day."

Less than 30 seconds later, she dived down into the depths of the ocean, as detonators were taken out and flung to the remaining iron ships. Lady Green watched as the ships sunk, and whispered a quiet prayer for the enemy sailors, who were taken out if they tried to get back to shore. Most of them sunk due to the weight of their armour and weapons.

Regardless of whether or not she wanted to, Wei had explicitly ordered them to spare little to none of the enemy - if any of them tried to start up something, then they could do nothing. Lin Chung had argued that that would only motivate the Manchus to fight even harder, but Wei had refused that explanation.

Sometimes, Lady Green thought that Wei was a bit over-paranoid. Lin Chung had a good point.

She turned away from the depressing sight and braced herself for another round in a few hours time. She noticed her brother looking at her curiously, but merely smiled wearily.


	23. 2028

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

 **AN: Alright, so several things to address.  
**

 **One, I will be posting one or two or maybe three chapters in between 2020-2023 and 2023-2026, for the reason that I want to try and incorporate more original characters from the series, after this chapter. So don't be too surprised if anyone goes to the latest chapter and still finds that this is still the last chapter. I'll put up an AN here to announce any new chapters and what title they'll be under.**

 **Two, Ayan is the Emperor of Manchuria, a country that borders Hidden Kingdom's right...on a world map, essentially the middle east to Hidden Kingdom's China.**

 **Three, huge thanks to TacticianLyra for reviewing! I hope these chapters won't disappoint :)**

* * *

Chapter 21 (2028):  
Ayan was not pleased. The war was supposed to be easy. The Manchus would obliterate any defences Hidden Kingdom had, and march through their lands to their capital and take hold of their palace - East Citadel.

Instead, the damn Hidden Kingdomers had somehow blocked off their food supply and kept their lands at bay. He growled quietly to himself as a jumpy servant prepared his armour for him, strapping pieces to him quickly without hesitation. His First General had stated that the animals gave Hidden Kingdom an automatic advantage, but Ayan wasn't hearing of it.

He wanted Hidden Kingdom. Hidden Kingdom had long been protected not only by the ancient treaties that his fool of a great-great grandfather had signed, but also by Fang-La's lands. Hidden Kingdom's resources were rich, and it would greatly benefit Manchuria if they got ahold of it.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Ayan barked out.

His First General entered. "Emperor."

"Out." Ayan commanded. His servants bowed and exited.

His First General waited until the door was closed before speaking. "Emperor, the war is not going as well as hoped."

"I know that, you fool." Ayan hissed.

His First General swallowed. "Emperor, there are rumours that the Hidden Kingdomers are ready to take the land near our borders."

"What?!" Ayan demanded. "When?"

"A few hours from now."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE, YOU FOOL?! GO AND STOP THEM!"

The First General swallowed, clearly displeased. "For one thing, Emperor, we found out only a few minutes ago. The troops are readying themselves for the march. Secondly, I have not been in the field for a long time."

Ayan felt a vein about to burst in his forehead. "Which is exactly why their First General is so much better than you!"

His First General frowned at that. "He is a Peasant."

"And yet he has led his army to victory against Fang-La, something that you couldn't do!" Ayan breathed heavily.

His First General seemed to then have noticed the armour. "Emperor, what are you doing?"

"I am preparing to lead my troops to victory, something you clearly cannot handle."

"Emperor!" He looked alarmed. "You cannot. If something happens to you, then…"

"Then Manchuria will fall." Ayan spat. He stormed out of the room. "You'd better be ready in five minutes!"

* * *

Even as enraged as he was, Ayan was no fool. He could tell that everyone present was exhausted and starving. Manchuria had tried the same tactic on Hidden Kingdom, but they were smart and, Ayan was furious to hear, self-sufficient. What was wrong with his government nowadays?!

Ayan marched onwards, noting that his Three Generals were right beside him. He wanted to yell at his Second and Third Generals - why were they here and not planning with their forces?!

He decided to let it off just this once, and marched onwards. It took an hour or so, but they made it to the border after boarding the railway and then marching when the snow became too thick. Eventually, they stopped not too far from the walls that separated their borders.

The Hidden Kingdom Imperial Army was already waiting for them.

Their Emperor was nowhere in sight, but their First General was standing there, a serious look on his face. His Second and Third General were nowhere in sight either.

"Lin Chung." Ayan spat. "We will give you one last chance to surrender."

He raised his chin. "We are not the ones deprived of food."

"Then prepare to die." Ayan raised a hand.

Lin Chung didn't move.

Ayan moved to close his hand, before Lin Chung fired two arrows. One landed in the arm of the Second General while the other landed straight through the Third General's arm, embedding itself through the small chink in his armour.

The Emperor of Manchuria roared with rage before closing his fist. Immediately, his army charged.

But he had underestimated exactly how long Hidden Kingdom had planned this.

"ARCHERS!" Lin Chung roared.

Immediately, arrows flew out, taking out a good portion of the army. While the Manchu army looked around in confusion, descending into chaos, the land army charged, Lin Chung leading with a dark look in his eye.

Ayan would never forget his First General's face as Lin Chung expertly got past his defences and sliced his head off. Nor would he forget the look on Lin Chung's face as he pounced on the Emperor of Manchuria and sliced off his arm, much like he had with the Third General.

And as quickly as they surged forward, Lin Chung called for a retreat.

They moved back. Ayan only had time to curse, before there was a sound of whistling air from above them. They looked up - Hidden Kingdom's Third General was present. The Third General saluted Lin Chung, and then the bombs fell to the ground, shaking the earth and all on it. Fires flared up everywhere, and Ayan could only swear and scream as he clutched the bleeding stump of his arm.

Two soldiers quickly dragged him away, but not before he saw Lin Chung, watching despite the fact his troops were now exiting through the wall. The look in his eyes was clear: _Surrender. You stand no chance._

Ayan howled in outrage as he watched Lin Chung, in his dark First General robes with the occasional armour, cross his arms and continue watching with the flames surrounding him and making him look even fiercer, resembling a demon straight from hell.

* * *

"They surrendered." Rosefinch's words immediately brought cheers to the weary war council of Hidden Kingdom. She was holding a treaty agreement, where Manchuria agreed to surrender, leaving Hidden Kingdom with one fifth of Manchuria's lands near the borders in exchange for Hidden Kingdom lifting the blockade and allowed food back into Manchuria.

Lady Green smiled, heaving a sigh. Despite the means it took, they finally won. She turned to Lin Chung, who looked distracted, his eyes looking at something far away that only he could see. She looked down. War had a toll on everyone…even those who seemed untouchable.


	24. May 2028 - October 2028

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

 **AN: Two updates! Well, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

May 2028 - October 2028:  
"You look happy." Lady Green jumped at the voice as Lin Chung joined her. Lady Green smiled coyly, toying with the ring sitting on her finger. She knew that she probably looked like a fool, but she could care less.

"You know very well why."

"Vincent finally plucked up the courage to request for your hand?"

Lady Green's smile grew. "Yes." She looked at her hand where the simple ring was sat.

"Why so suddenly? The war ended mere weeks ago."

"He said it was the war that made him realise that our time was short, and instead just wanted us to be together."

"Well…" Lin Chung laughed. "How oddly coincidental. Does this mean we can expect your retirement soon?"

"In a few days, probably." Lady Green said.

"Is Darian to take over?"

"I would, but I am worried that people will accuse me of being nepotistic."

"No worries about that." Lin Chung waved a hand. "I've spoken to many of the troops. They agree that Darian would be a suitable replacement of sorts."

"Of sorts?" Lady Green asked, amusement evident.

"Well, he is older than you." Lin Chung stated. "Older than most of us, in fact, now that Master Chou has returned to retirement permanently now. And he lacks the…feminine charm that the naval forces will miss."

Lady Green laughed outright at that. "You and I know that no such thing exists in my training."

Lin Chung joined in on the laughter. "Does he know yet?"

"I believe he suspects. After all, marriage is something that usually results in Generals and Commanders retiring."

"Not necessarily." Lin Chung contradicted. "In times of old, the Generals continued office even when married."

"That was because they did no active field work and instead focused on drinking ale and having more money than the other man."

Lin Chung smiled. "Well, when can we expect the wedding to be?"

Lady Green smiled as well. "We'd like a spring wedding. The blossoms are lovely at that time of year."

They walked in silence for a while, before Lin Chung spoke up again.

"Did Darian cry?"

"Like a baby."

* * *

Lady Green smiled proudly as her older brother approached the stage, looking slightly nervous. Despite the fact that he was a noble male (the second in a span of five Generals), he was still nervous about living up to what the previous Generals had accomplished. And given that Hidden Kingdom seemed to have a talent for getting itself into wars and the like from the last two decades, well, it wasn't very good for someone who had been out of the real world.

The Emperor quickly introduced the situation. Lady Green nodded in acknowledgement when the Emperor mentioned her, and smiled gently at the applause that she got. She looked at Lin Chung, who smiled knowingly at her, before ever so slightly tilting his head in Vincent's direction.

Lady Green's fiancé was standing near the front of the crowd, clapping the loudest.

"Do you, Darian, swear to uphold the morals and traditions handed to you with the position of Second General? Will you lead the Imperial Armies and the Navy should the need arise, to victory?"

"I will."

"Then I pronounce you the new Second General."

Cheers erupted from the crowd, who until now had been less than vocal due to the seriousness of the ceremony. Lady Green approached her brother, avoiding some people who smiled at her, clearly wanting to say something. Lin Chung had reached Darian already, and was already speaking to him.

Lady Green joined them.

"-hope I don't mess this up." Darian was saying.

"You won't." Lin Chung reassured him. "You have Rosefinch and I to watch your back. And you have your knowledge of Court Politics. It will help you in the future."

"Exactly, older brother." Lady Green smiled as Darian jumped. "You'll do great."

Darian looked at her mournfully. "Do you really have to leave?"

Lady Green sighed, shaking her head in exasperation. "Yes, Darian. It's already been decided. We're leaving next week after the wedding."

Darian sighed as well. "If anything goes wrong, I'll skin him alive."

Lin Chung laughed as Vincent joined them, looking quite curious at Lady Green's exasperated look and Darian's glare at him.

"I'm fairly certain she can take care of herself, Darian."

"Still." Darian protested.

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Are you talking about me by any chance?"

"Yes." Darian said. "Should I be worried?"

"No." Vincent shook his head.

"Well…" Lady Green trailed off.

"What?" Darian asked in a panic.

Lady Green looked at Lin Chung, who shrugged. "I'll hold him back while Vincent flees for his life."

"What?!" Darian demanded.

Lady Green smiled. "You…might be an uncle soon."

Darian turned pale. The trio watched him carefully.

"Are you going to faint?"

"I'll manage." Darian got out. He was quiet for a few seconds, taking in deep shuddering breaths before seeming to calm, his voice steady. "Now." He straightened up, glaring at Vincent.

"That's your cue, dear." Lady Green grinned at Vincent, who immediately turned tail and fled. Darian lunged after him, but Lin Chung quickly held him back. After quite a bit of struggling, Lin Chung finally let Darian go.

"I give Vincent 10 minutes."

"I have more faith in Vincent. 15 minutes."

"You're on." Lin Chung started the stroll to the inside of East Citadel, offering Lady Green his arm. She took it, and both walked out of the town square. "Are you worried?"

"Slightly." It said about how much their relationship had changed at the fact that both seemed to automatically knew what each other was talking about. "I am older than expected."

"You look fine." Lin Chung reassured her.

Lady Green sighed, absent-mindedly brushing a hand over half of her face - the burnt area. "You're sweet." She waited for a moment before speaking again. "I'm nearly 31. Isn't that old to have a child?"

"Considering that we spent most of those years in a war, no."

Lady Green smiled at that. "What about you? Are you ever going to find a nice lady to settle down with?"

"Me? No." Lin Chung smiled regretfully. "You know as well as I do that I won't be able to give anyone the life they want."

"On the contrary, you'll try. The effort is what counts." Lady Green mused. "Though I understand what you mean."

"Do you?"

Lady Green smiled. "You're never going to be able to fall in love, Lin Chung."

"Why ever not?"

They stopped outside Lady Green's door. Lady Green raised a small hand to Lin Chung's cheek. "Because your first love will always be the people. You have a big heart, Lin Chung, but I doubt that you'll be able to handle all that love at once."

Lin Chung smiled ruefully at her. They turned abruptly as Vincent ran into the corridor, before Darian lunged from behind and tackled him. "I believe that was 10 minutes."

"Dammit, Vincent." Lady Green scolded. "Could you not have waited five more minutes before being caught?"

Vincent gave her a helpless shrug as Darian drew his fist back.

Lin Chung immediately made his way to the new Second General, leading him away. "I don't think that punching your sister's fiancé is a good way to start your post as Second General."

"I don't care!" Darian was still shouting as they rounded the corner and disappeared. "Let go of me!"

Lady Green laughed, helping Vincent up.

Vincent rubbed his head. "You and Lin Chung seemed pretty close there."

Lady Green raised a brow. "Are you jealous, love?"

Vincent didn't reply.

"You should know as well as anyone that there is nothing going on between Lin Chung and I." Lady Green reprimanded. "Now let's get you cleaned up before anyone hears how my brother nearly killed you."

* * *

Lady Green shot up from her bed at a rapid knocking on her door. Drawing one of her blades, she made her way to the door, placing one finger to her lips. Vincent nodded, getting up just as silently.

"Lady Green, it's Lin Chung!"

Immediately, Lady Green threw the door open, finding herself face to face with the First General. "Lin Chung? What's wrong?"

He seemed breathless and pale. "We found her. We found Mystique Sonia."


	25. November 2028 - December 2028

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

 **AN: And Mystique Sonia returns...hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

November 2028 - December 2028:

Lady Green followed Lin Chung as he all but sprinted to the medical room, right on his heels. They reached the door, where she looked at him nervously. But he merely opened the door, looking inside. Not a lot of people were around, considering the time, but it was still shocking not to see everyone gathering around.

Jumpy and Mighty Ray were there, along with Rosefinch. Commander Apetrully was fidgeting in the corner while Woo was taking care of Mystique Sonia. No one else was in sight.

"Mystique Sonia?" Lin Chung asked quietly.

Mystique Sonia looked up. Her hair had grown longer, now brushing her back. Her eyes were dark and haunted, her skin unnaturally pale, even for her. She was dressed in the greens of a hospital robe.

"Lin Chung." She breathed out, eyes alighting with recognition.

Lin Chung walked over to the bed, making himself kneel at the side of the bed in an effort to make himself look smaller. "How are you?"

"Where am I?" Mystique Sonia demanded.

"You're in East Citadel."

"This…no." Mystique Sonia shook her head firmly. "No. I was in East Citadel. There isn't a room like this in East Citadel."

"We renovated during the previous wars." Lin Chung murmured. "The medical wing was added as there wasn't enough space in the main body."

"What?" Mystique Sonia asked, sounding scared. "I was only gone for a month. What war? What're you talking about?" She drew back from Lin Chung.

"Sonia, you've been missing for nearly eight years."

"Eight…eight years? No. No. I was caught a few weeks ago. Yaksha…Yaksha was…"

"Where is Yaksha?" Lin Chung asked gently.

"He…they killed him." Mystique Sonia breathed, horrified. "They…it was only yesterday…poor Yaksha." She whispered, starting to cry.

"Mystique Sonia." Lin Chung said quietly. "You're safe now. No one can get you now."

"I'm safe?" She asked, almost hesitantly. "I'm fine?"

"Yes." Lin Chung nodded firmly. "You're in East Citadel now. And you're going to stay here."

Mystique Sonia managed a tremulous smile in Lin Chung's direction before she lay back down, turning to face the wall. Everyone got up and left. Lady Green was disappointed she didn't get to speak with Mystique Sonia, but maybe it was a good thing - after all, everyone knew that Lin Chung was the best at these types of situations.

"Are you alright?" Lin Chung asked Lady Green quietly once they were out of earshot.

Lady Green shrugged. "I don't know." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I-I can't get over that. I know people are telling me it isn't my fault, but…I feel like it is. I was the one that caused her to be captured. If I had been more alert…why her and not me?"

Lin Chung placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "There are some things that can never be explained, no matter how much we would want it to be. The only thing we can do is accept it as the unexplainable and live in the present instead of focusing on the past."

Lady Green smiled wearily at him. "That doesn't stop me from feeling bad, though."

"Nothing can ever stop you feeling bad. The only thing that comes from it is that it becomes easier to cope."

But even though she knew he was right, she couldn't stop herself from feeling that way.

* * *

"Why am I going to do this?" Darian asked, frowning.

"Because you've been in this type of situation before. You'll understand her. Maybe she'll find a kindred spirit in you." Lady Green explained. Despite them having planned to leave this week, she had pushed back the wedding and them moving back about a month, so as to be around Sonia more.

Vincent had agreed readily.

"Please, Darian?" Lady Green asked.

Darian sighed. He could never say no to that face. "But I'm not to be blamed if she runs out screaming."

"Fine."

Darian entered the room hesitantly. Lin Chung was crouched next to Sonia, talking to her quietly. He looked up as Darian entered and smiled. He turned back. "Sonia, this is Lord Darian. He's Lady Green's older brother. We found him while searching for you."

Mystique Sonia looked up silently.

Darian gulped. She was pretty, he wouldn't deny that, but what worried him was the fact that Lin Chung was now leaving the room.

"I need to go now. Lady Green will come in soon to see how you're doing."

Mystique Sonia nodded and watched Lin Chung's retreating back until the door clicked close.

She looked at Darian.

"Hello, Mystique Sonia, was it?"

"You're Darian?"

"Yes." Darian smiled. "Don't worry, I'm as weirded out as you about doing this."

Mystique Sonia smiled. "That's nice."

"Is it?" Darian asked.

Mystique Sonia frowned. "I don't really know."

Darian laughed at that, pleased to see Mystique Sonia slowly bearing a small smile.

"Is your sister still Second General?"

"Actually…" Darian trailed off. "I'm Second General now."

"What happened?" Mystique Sonia asked, eyes wide. "I thought that her face was fine."

"No, it was!" Darian quickly reassured her. "She's just getting married to some guy and moving away."

"Who?" Mystique Sonia asked. "I hope it's not Lin Chung."

"Why?" Darian asked. "You crushing on him?"

It was weird. He shouldn't be talking about these sort of things with her. She had just came back from a traumatic experience, for crying out loud!

Mystique Sonia giggled. "No. He's more like my older brother. I'm just saying…I don't really know what I'm saying."

Darian laughed. "It's Vincent, actually. He's the Second-in-Command of Alpha Girl Latifah."

Mystique Sonia perked up. "I might have heard of him."

"I hope you already got a good look at him, because that is the last time you're going to see him whole and perfect."

Mystique Sonia laughed. "Protective older brother?"

"No." Darian protested sulkily, crossing his arms. "They all say that, but it's not true."

Another laugh. Mystique Sonia smiled at him. "You're not that bad, Darian."

Darian flushed. "Neither are you." then, quickly realising how it could be taken, he added, "Not that you're bad. I mean, I just-you're lovely, I just-"

Mystique Sonia laughed again. "I understand." She leaned back, genuine smile on her lips. "People usually say a lot of things about me and boys. I guess time in captivity made me change my views. Be more appreciative, I guess."

Lord Darian smiled. "I know what you mean. When I was younger, all I wanted was for my sister to go away. Now…I just want to cherish all my time with her, since I don't know what could happen, what with all these crazy wars springing up."

"Yeah…what are these wars? I always hear them but I don't know what they actually are."

"Oh." Darian perked up. "There's the Fang-La Campaign, which you were apart of. Then there's the Sino-Manchu war. And I guess people nowadays usually refer the civil war against Highroller and the war against the Warlords as another of these wars."

"We beat Manchuria?" Mystique Sonia sounded disbelieving. "No way."

The conversation started in earnest, and none of them noticed Lady Green quietly peep in and smile before turning and leaving with a quiet click of the door.

* * *

Wei watched Lin Chung carefully. His reaction was everything in this matter. Lin Chung seemed to be thinking deeply about this, so Wei kept silent. Eventually, he spoke. "What do you think?"

Lin Chung looked up. "You want to send Mighty Ray, Mr. NoHands and Alpha Girl Latifah to the North?"

Wei nodded. "There have been signs of warlord activity. They are some of the most competent warriors who are experienced with dealing with this sort of thing. Any elite that Mr. NoHands trains can be tested in the North's rather abrupt weather."

"Why Mighty Ray though?"

Wei shrugged. "It seems like the right choice. Mighty Ray isn't exactly prospering entirely here - there's too much going on that he's going to get buried under. Sending him to the North with soldiers under his command will prompt him to be more serious about matters like that."

Lin Chung sighed. "You want to send two of Mystique Sonia's closest friends to the North after she is just found?"

"I originally intended to send the three when Lord Darian was declared Second General, but I delayed the plans due to…"

"Lady Green's wedding."

"Exactly." Wei nodded. "I'm not as oblivious as you think. I know Lady Green prefers for all those from Big Green to participate in her wedding."

"And this is better? How exactly?"

"Lady Green has delayed her wedding by nearly two weeks. It is enough time for the trio to get to the North, settle down, and travel back by rocket."

"Even if they are travelling by rocket, it will take a good two to three days to reach the North."

"I am aware." Wei said.

Lin Chung exhaled. "Very well. But I am the one to tell them."

"Do it within the week, or I will."

* * *

Mighty Ray was worried. He wasn't in trouble (at least, he didn't think so) so why was he called to a room with only NoHands and Alpha Girl Latifah there? He looked up as Lin Chung entered.

"Lin Chung." NoHands greeted.

"Mr. NoHands." Lin Chung smiled wearily. "I know that you all have your own commitments, so I will make this short and to the point. You three are being chosen to a new post in the North to block out any warlord activities."

That took some time to process. "What?" Mighty Ray asked, rather stupidly.

Lin Chung sighed. "The Emperor has decided that you three are going to take a new post at the North, which not only will strengthen our borders there, but will also help clamp down on any warlord activities."

"How?" Alpha Girl Latifah demanded. "He expects us to just drop everything and move?"

"Yes." Lin Chung nodded solemnly. "He expects you to be gone by the end of next week if you want to have time to return to Lady Green's wedding, though that is considering if nothing goes wrong."

"What?" Mr. NoHands demanded.

"Did you know about this?" Mighty Ray asked.

Lin Chung shook his head. "I only found out a few days ago. The original plan was to send you once Darian was declared Second General, but it was pushed back in favour of Lady Green's wedding. Now that we've found Mystique Sonia and Lady Green isn't planning to have her wedding for another two weeks or so, the Emperor has decided that it is high time we set this plan into motion."

"But-" Mighty Ray trailed off. "He just wants us gone?"

The First General's face was both sympathetic and kind. "I don't presume to know what runs in our Emperor's mind, Mighty Ray. I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do. He has already planned out everything, and you know as well as I do that once he has, he will not turn back unless it is a matter of life and death."

"But Mystique Sonia…we just found her."

"I know." Lin Chung sighed. "Which is why the sooner you leave and settle down, the sooner you'll return and the longer you can stay for until Lady Green's wedding. If you would like me to do so, I can ask Lady Green to push her wedding back just another week or so more, but…"

"Ultimately, we're moving, whether we like it or not."

Lin Chung smiled ruefully. "Such is the way of a monarchy, Alpha Girl."

"We'll leave the day after tomorrow. Say goodbye to Mystique Sonia and our friends."

Lin Chung stood up, nodding. "I'll spread the word so they go to you instead of you having to go to them. You'll have more time to pack this way."

"Thank you, Lin Chung." Mr. NoHands nodded.

Lin Chung smiled. "I'll have Rosefinch prepare the rockets for the day after tomorrow."


	26. January 2029

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

 **AN: Merry Christmas!**

* * *

January 2029:

Lady Green smiled as she exited the room. Darian and Mystique Sonia were getting together a lot better than planned. She smiled. Maybe she would soon have to welcome a new sister-in-law to the Green clan. She looked up, only to freeze in shock. Lin Chung was standing there, looking at her regretfully.

"Lady Green, can we talk?"

"Of course." Lady Green replied immediately. "What's the matter?"

They began a random stroll through the Citadel, Lin Chung lowering his voice. "The Emperor has instructed Mighty Ray, Mr. NoHands and Alpha Girl Latifah to move to the North. Originally, the plan was for them to move when you retired and Darian was named Second General, but the plan changed due to your wedding. However, now that Mystique Sonia is found and you have pushed your wedding back nearly a month, he decided to move them now so they can settle quickly and return.

"However, that means less time spent with Mystique Sonia, time which I think she needs, since Mighty Ray is one of her closest companions, regardless of their bickering. So, as a friend, I'm imploring you to push your wedding back another week or so, so that they can return quickly and spend more time with Mystique Sonia while she is still recovering."

Lady Green's blood turned cold. She always knew that Emperors would do anything to get that way, and that there was no way to avoid it. She had just hoped that Wei wouldn't turn out like that…at least not so soon, not after less than a decade of ruling. "You do not need to implore me. I'll push it back another week and a half." She frowned. "But I am not sure how to explain it to Wei."

"Do not worry." Lin Chung reassured her. "I'll have something come up with the flowers, dresses or ceremony overall."

"Thank you." Lady Green smiled up at him.

"Thank _you_." Lin Chung replied. "Now that we've got this over," he raised his voice slightly, "what were you doing spying on your brother and Mystique Sonia?"

Lady Green laughed and took the arm offered, leaning in to Lin Chung. "Well, they make quite the lovely couple, don't they?"

"Of course they do." Lin Chung nodded. "And you're planning on playing matchmaker?"

"Why ever not?"

Lin Chung laughed. "You truly are one of a kind, Lady Green."

* * *

Lord Darian had never actually known fear to such an extent. He had overcome being part of a slave trade, overcame the fear of being in wars and overcame the fear of being Second General. All those? A piece of cake.

Asking the First General if he can date one of the people who was most like a sister to him?

Darian was trembling under Lin Chung's passive stare. He wondered if the First General actually knew how intimidating he could be when he didn't say a word. According to Lady Green, he didn't. Yet it was something to occupy his mind with, so he quickly latched onto that thought.

"You…want to date Mystique Sonia?"

Darian jumped at that, but nodded hastily. Oh Heavens, he knew this was a bad idea from the moment he had thought it, but he and Mystique Sonia had gotten along so well over the last two weeks or so, especially with Mighty Ray and Mr. NoHands, two of her other common visitors, being sent to the North.

"So…why are you asking me?" Lin Chung asked, frowning.

"Because you're the only one here who seems to be closest to her in terms of family?" Darian fidgeted. "I wasn't sure if she had any parents or older or younger siblings or anything, and you seem to be the closest. She doesn't like talking about family much, but she talks about First Squad fondly. And I thought, if there was anyone to ask, it'd be you. I mean, NoHands could be a choice, but…" Darian cursed himself mentally. Now he was rambling.

Lin Chung's lips quirked up in a smile, and Darian took that as a good sign. "You're very traditional, Darian."

Darian squirmed. "Guess it's how I was raised."

The First General nodded. "I'd ask _her_ instead of me, though."

"Wait." Darian looked up. "You're not mad?"

"No." Lin Chung shrugged. "You two seem good for one another."

Darian's eyes narrowed. "Have you been talking to my sister?"

Lin Chung smiled, leaning back. "Might be."

Darian smiled, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief. Thank Heavens. He turned to walk out, before stopping. He turned back. "Wait…aren't you going to threaten me or something? Big brother speech?"

Lin Chung continued smiling. "No need. You already know what I'm capable of."

Darian blanched at the sight of the smile and squeaked out a yes before dashing out the door.

Lady Green walked into the room, looking amused as she watched the direction her brother disappeared of to. "Now, pray tell me, why did my brother just run out looking like the demons of Hell were after him?"

"He asked to date Mystique Sonia."

"I hope you said yes." Lady Green looked disapproving. "They're good for one another."

"Of course I said yes." Lin Chung felt amused. "Why on earth would I say otherwise?"

"Then why did he flee the room?"

"He asked whether or not I was going to threaten him."

Lady Green's eyes narrowed. "And?" she prompted.

"No need. He already knows what I'm capable of."

Lady Green looked at him for several moments before laughing brightly. "Didn't know you had it in you, Lin Chung."

* * *

Mighty Ray looked up forlornly. He had heard the news about Lord Darian and Mystique Sonia going out. Don't get him wrong, he was happy for her, but it seemed like she had moved on so quickly. He, Mr. NoHands and Alpha Girl Latifah were currently standing at the Air Force Hanger, waiting for Rosefinch to arrive to send them to the North.

He perked up as he heard footsteps approaching, and smiled when he saw Lin Chung, Rosefinch, Mystique Sonia and Jumpy Ghostface walking in. They were talking avidly about something, but stopped, turning to the trio as they approached.

Almost as if seeing something that they couldn't, Lin Chung turned to talk to Mr. NoHands and Alpha Girl first, while Rosefinch walked over to the planes and made last-minute checks. Looking up at Jumpy and Mystique Sonia, Mighty Ray cleared his throat. After all, their trip here would've been rather pointless if none of them were going to say anything. Knowing Jumpy slightly better, Mighty Ray spoke to him first. "Well, Jumpy. It was nice knowing you. Hope that your kingdom prospers, and stuff like that."

Jumpy's smile was wide as he hugged Mighty Ray tightly. "Jumpy...will miss...you."

Mighty Ray nodded, snorting while trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "'Course you will." Jumpy smiled, and then, ears drooping, sadly hopped out of the Hangar. Taking a deep breath, Mighty Ray swallowed again and turned to Mystique Sonia, whose arms were crossed around herself. "Well, I'll...not like...not seeing your ugly face and hearing your...stupid voice everyday."

Mystique Sonia rolled her eyes and flipped her hair, but the smile she had on gave herself away. "Well, I _might_ miss you and your hideous red shirts and stupid jokes and puns, but," she raised a finger, "the last thing I'm gonna do is actually _tell_ you."

"Fine then." Mighty Ray nodded once.

"Fine." Mystique Sonia replied, nodding once as well.

And then, biting her lip, Mystique Sonia sent him a last quick smile before stomping out of the Hanger.

"Good luck, Mr. NoHands." Lin Chung smiled, and while to others it might seem formal, those who knew him would see the fondness in Lin Chung's eyes.

"You'll do great things here, if you haven't already." NoHands nodded.

"Likewise." Lin Chung said, and with that, NoHands turned to board the rocket where Rosefinch was standing.

Turning to Alpha Girl Latifah, the two of them stared at each other for some time before Alpha Girl let out a self-deprecating chuckle, pulling the First General into a hug. Lin Chung returned it, murmuring into her ear. "Take care of them, won't you?"

"If any of mine die in a freak explosion, so will yours." Alpha Girl smirked.

Lin Chung pulled away, letting out a small grin. "Duly noted."

"You coming with us?" Mighty Ray asked Lin Chung.

The First General shook his head. "Too much here from the war with Manchuria. Lots of land was added, so we need to get the villagers there used to our faces."

"You mean yours." Mighty Ray muttered, though it lacked any real malice.

Lin Chung smiled but shrugged. "You'll be fine at the North, Mighty Ray." He offered him a hand. "To the best of times."

Mighty Ray eyed the hand, clearing his throat. "I'll become better than you, one day. I'll be the greatest warrior in Hidden Kingdom."

Letting out a smile, Lin Chung nodded. "I'll look forward to it."

Mighty Ray took the hand and shook it firmly, turning to join the other three already on the rocket.

"So what's the itinerary?" Alpha Girl Latifah demanded, impatient as always.

"Rosefinch drops you off at the North. If everything goes to plan, you'll be there two days. We've allocated an extra day should anything crop up suddenly. You stay at the North for a day or two, get a good feel for the place, and then come back on a trip that should take two to three days. Once you come back, you'll have about three weeks before Lady Green's wedding, and then you're heading back two days after the reception."

Rosefinch smiled wearily at that, but beckoned to Mighty Ray. "Hurry up. We want to get as much distance as we can during the day. We stop during the night - too dangerous even with the bats considering Manchuria could still attack."

Lin Chung raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Mighty Ray waved goodbye from the back of the rocket, grinning as they took off. As they exited the hanger, Mighty Ray felt an indescribable sadness fill him. It was illogical, he knew - he was going to go back in less than a week. But it still felt like he was leaving for the last time, like this was it. This was going to be his life from now on - no Lin Chung or Jumpy or Mystique Sonia or anyone to laugh at him, to make fun of him. Just him and the other two.

He looked back. Lin Chung was still standing at the open hangar, arms crossed and expression serene yet calculating as he watched the rocket take off, looking oddly majestic in his First General robes. For some reason, that image stuck with Mighty Ray - Lin Chung standing at the hanger, watching as they left.

Maybe it was because it was kind of sad that he was the only one to stay after saying goodbye. Could also be because that, unknown to him, it would happen again and again in the future. Despite more and more people joining in the farewell, it would always be Lin Chung standing there in that hanger with unreadable eyes as he watched the rocket leave.

* * *

"You look happy." Lin Chung said, joining Lord Darian as he headed to the Council room for a meeting.

Lord Darian gave him a bashful smile. "Date went well."

Lin Chung laughed. "Looks like it. Where's Mystique Sonia?"

"With Lady Green." Darian said. Silence fell around them as they walked, Lin Chung occasionally greeting a servant or maid that passed by. For some reason, Darian felt awkward. He honestly didn't know what to say. He thought that he would be able to talk to Lin Chung easily, but it was only now that he realised just how much he didn't know about Lin Chung. "Um, so I heard you said goodbye to the trio leaving for the Northern Borders?"

Lin Chung nodded. "Rosefinch took off with them about a day ago. They'll be back soon."

"Before the wedding." Darian nodded. Lin Chung smiled briefly at him, and then his eyes focused on that point that Darian never could see. He wondered what the First General would think of - the people? His job? Enemies? Friends? "So…" The only thing that those two had in common was their jobs and his sister. He sure as anything didn't want to talk about his job more than necessary, so he quickly started a question. "What'd you think about Vincent?"

Lin Chung raised an eyebrow, but said nothing for a while. "He's…nice. He's going to be taking over more here at East Citadel with Alpha Girl gone, but she'll still be in command. He's reliable. Loyal."

"He'd better be." Darian muttered mutinously.

"What's with you two?" Lin Chung asked, amused.

Darian sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. "I was missing for god knows how long. I come back, and some guy asks her out on the same day. I guess it's still a shock to realise that my little sister has grown up so much over the years."

It was odd confiding to Lin Chung, but he just had that aura that compelled people to tell him their secrets. And, probably because his sister trusted him, he trusted Lin Chung not to tell. He smiled as he remembered something Alpha Girl had said during a mission, when they were waiting for their suspect to show up and Lin Chung had been brought up as a topic.

 _"I know a lot of spies, and they have a lot of secrets. Lin Chung has more secrets than the best of them."_

* * *

Red-Faced Kwan looked down as he scowled. He was pleased to be made leader of a base, especially one as significant as the Southern base, but he was infuriated that he had not been previously warned. What kind of Emperor told his troops that they were moving a week in advance?

Many of his soldiers would be remaining in East Citadel, and he would be given a new batch of soldiers to work with in the South. A few select soldiers were following him, but regardless of how others viewed it, Red-Faced Kwan cared for his troops and had no desire to separate them from their families or uproot them to move with him.

Lin Chung was waiting at the entrance of East Citadel, where Red-Faced Kwan's caravan of horses and donkeys were waiting. "Lin Chung." Red-Faced Kwan greeted.

There was a sad smile. "Red-Faced Kwan."

"Well, I suppose this is it."

Lin Chung tilted his head. "If it were up to me, I would have kept you closer to home."

 _Home_.

It went unsaid between the two men that _home_ was something that they no longer had. _Home_ had been Big Green, had been where all their members were together, where they did everything together and formed bonds stronger than that of blood relations. Where they all knew each other and adapted for others' sake, and all they had had to worry about was the Warlords or the animals.

When Commander Apetrully had disbanded Big Green, it had felt like there was no more home. The only place that felt like _home_ anymore was when the Commanders and Generals worked together, knowing instinctively what the other was going to do no matter what the circumstance.

And now, with the Emperor sending them off to every other place he could think off? It felt like he was trying to separate them. After being alone for all these years, all the members of the Big Green had to bid farewell to all their friends.

"If you ever decide to become Emperor, you will have my backing." Red-Faced Kwan said. It might sound like a joke to everyone else, but he would genuinely support Lin Chung. The man had earned his loyalty, and had proven time and time again that he would place their wellbeing above his.

Lin Chung held out a hand. "To the best of times, Red-Faced Kwan."

Red-Faced Kwan accepted it. "Likewise."


	27. March 2029

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

 **AN: Alright, so huge thanks to Bereft of Name for reviewing!**

 **To answer your review:** **Uhm. How do I put this? Bear with me, since this might be a little long and rambling. Looking back, I can completely understand where you're coming from. One thing that I find I'm generally struggling with is character development, and since this story isn't just going to be over in a year, I'm trying to explore more about the characters. We aren't given much about them in Hero: 108 canon except that most of them are fairly young, and are (presumably) orphaned - I get this from how there are no mention of parents, despite how young most of the heroes are. I'm crossing my fingers that the action will pick up slowly and gradually in future chapters.**

 **The Manchurians aren't intended to be a threat in the way that Highroller is, mainly because they are an outside threat. Threats that the heroes can clearly define and fight together are easier than threats from within. Spoiler: The Manchurians WILL return, but they aren't villains to take seriously.**

 **Essentially, this story isn't something that's like the series, with a goal that all the characters are working for. It's more a...spinoff, I guess, with several arcs. I'd understand if you stop reading if this story isn't the one for you, but I hope that this is alright. This chapter and the next few will be more of a filler.**

 **Anyways, I'm sorry for that extremely long answer than might not have answered any of your questions but I hope it did! :)**

* * *

March 2029:

Rosefinch smiled at a couple of maids who bowed to her as they passed. Even if the nobles didn't accept her wholeheartedly, the peasants did, and it was nice to be reminded of that. She toyed with the edge of her blouse, slightly nervous. She didn't know why - she just was.

It was as if something big was going to happen soon.

Rosefinch looked out one of the many windows, smiling at the sunshine. Her smile turned to a frown when she saw some storm clouds approaching rather ominously. Hm. Thunderstorm. Going to be a big one from the look of it. It was approaching rather quickly - she hastened her pace.

She needed to get to the Hanger to make sure there were no rookie trips or patrols today. She turned on her heel and quickly walked over to the Hanger, sighing in relief upon seeing the door to it closed. She turned around when she felt a familiar presence, and smiled at Mano. "This is your doing?"

Mano nodded. "Saw the storm. Quite odd, considering that forecasts didn't predict this."

"Well, the weather is always unpredictable." Rosefinch shrugged. She sighed. "I hate storms."

"Go back to your room." Mano said softly. "Try to get some rest before the storm hits."

Rosefinch managed a smile. "Hopefully I'll stay asleep when the storm hits."

"That's implying you even get to sleep." Mano chided. He pushed her to the entrance. "Go back to your room. I've got things here."

"Has anyone told you you're the best Second-in-Command one could have?"

Mano let out a rare laugh. "I'm going to be in competition with Kowloon if word ever gets out."

Rosefinch laughed as well before exiting the hanger. As misfortune would have it, she was barely halfway to her room before the first rumblings of thunder was heard. Rosefinch winced when she saw a flash of lightning, and then rain began to pour down mercilessly. It pounded against the castle doors.

The Third General quickly rushed over to help a servant struggling with a heavy basket of clothes - one step further and she would be slipping on the puddle that had formed near the open window. Rosefinch received a thankful look, before the maid continued on her way. Rosefinch watched the maid carefully as she finally turned into a sheltered corridor, and then hurried to turn back to her room.

Storms were horrible things - Rosefinch could still remember the storm that took away her parents when she was younger. Master Chou had found her and invited her to live with him after the storm. Rosefinch remembered agreeing - the best choice she had ever made. If not for Master Chou, she never would've joined Big Green and got to know all these crazy marvellous people, much less become Third General.

Rosefinch jumped at another flash of lightning, and stumbled along the wall, her hand gripping the stones to try and keep her balance. Her right hand pressed down - and the stone moved beneath it. Rosefinch flinched backwards, watching with fascination as several stones slid into other stones which she didn't notice were hollow before.

An entrance, dark and intimidating, stood in front of her.

Rosefinch looked around. No one was in sight. A torch was at the entrance of the tunnel, but nothing else. She hesitantly stepped in, looking around. She reached out for the torch, and pulled it. She gasped when the door to the tunnel shut itself. Rosefinch was very tempted to panic now, but she knew it would be no good.

Taking a deep breath, Rosefinch reached for the torch again, curiously turning it in the other direction.

There was a grating sound, and the entrance opened once more. Rosefinch all but ran out and stopped as she turned around. She had to tell someone about this. If anyone else found out…they could come in any time they wished. Rosefinch turned around, quickly hurrying to the one person she knew would be able to help.

* * *

Rosefinch thanked her lucky stars as she saw Lin Chung approaching his room the same time she did. "Lin Chung!"

The First General turned, smile already on his face. "Rosefinch. How are you doing?"

"Good." Rosefinch found herself returning the smile. "There's something I need to show you."

Lin Chung raised an eyebrow, but followed Rosefinch without preamble as she led him back to the same corridor she found the tunnel in. Rosefinch examined Lin Chung the whole time they walked to the corridor - there was only the slightest crease in his forehead as they made their way to the entrance of the secret tunnel she found.

Rosefinch stopped in front of the tunnel entrance, and quickly found the same slab of stone that she had pushed back. Quickly looking around for anyone else, she pushed it, revealing the entrance. She turned to Lin Chung, who didn't look as surprised as she expected. "What's this tunnel?"

Lin Chung pursed his lips before quickly pressing another slab. The tunnel closed on itself. Rosefinch gaped, like a fish, at Lin Chung. The First General grabbed onto her arm and quickly led her to his room.

Ushering her in, he shut the door securely and closed the windows, which were banging open. He turned back to Rosefinch, sighing. "You weren't supposed to find that. No one was supposed to."

Rosefinch frowned at that. The corridor they used wasn't exactly popular, but quite a number of people scurried to and fro.

"No one was supposed to." Lin Chung repeated. "The tunnel you found is part of an intricate system around East Citadel. They are known only to the Emperor - Wei - and the First General - me."

"You're saying that those tunnels have always been around?" Rosefinch asked.

"Yes." Lin Chung nodded. "Ever since the construction of East Citadel."

"But…" Rosefinch paused. "Why didn't we use it? Why didn't Highroller use it?"

"Simple." Lin Chung responded. "Highroller didn't use it because he didn't know about it - the Bears merely patrolled. There were too little of them to accidentally discover the tunnels. As for us, Wei was a child when he last lived in East Citadel. It took some rummaging around the libraries to find the blueprints - Wei's father had done very well to hide them."

Lin Chung reached behind his desk and opened a drawer. He went through several scrolls before pulling a parchment out. He handed it to Rosefinch, who unravelled it. The blueprints weren't as old as she had thought they would be.

"They're copies. The original is in a location only Wei and I know about."

Rosefinch nodded. She looked at the blueprints. They were quite easy to understand if you knew East Citadel well, which she did. She looked up. "So what now?"

Lin Chung leaned back on his desk. "Keep it." He nodded at the blueprints. "I already memorised them a long time ago. The thinner red ones are vents around Hidden Kingdom - obviously, we edited the blueprints so that it's more accurate. Yan Ching was the one who made the blueprints for the vents. I just added them." His gaze turned serious. "Don't tell anyone, not even Wei, that you know."

"Why?" Rosefinch asked, looking up.

Lin Chung smirked. "Because, for some strange reason, I think that you will need it more than I do someday."

Rosefinch grinned at him, before nodding. "I better get back to my room."

"Of course." Lin Chung nodded. He smiled at Rosefinch, and turned back to his desk as Rosefinch exited.

* * *

Mystique Sonia smiled at Lady Green, who returned the grin. Despite Lady Green's expertise with her blades, she had been raised as a noble lady, and thus knew how to sew. Mystique Sonia was joining her in making an additional bridesmaid's dress for Lady Green's wedding.

She was a bit disappointed that Mighty Ray and Mr. NoHands had to leave so early, but after it was explained, she accepted that the Emperor's word was law, and no one could do anything to change his mind. "So…spring wedding?"

Lady Green smiled. "We were planning to have it when the blossoms were at their best."

Mystique Sonia's grin faded slightly. She knew Lady Green didn't mean to guilt trip her, but Mystique sonia couldn't help it. "Thank you."

"What for?" Lady Green looked up, head tilted.

"For all this."

Lady Green let out a small smile. "You don't need to thank me. Besides, if things continue onwards, you're going to be my sister soon, aren't you?"

Mystique Sonia blushed. "Not that fast."

The former Second General laughed. "Really?"

"Have you been talking to Lin Chung?" Mystique Sonia asked accusingly.

Lady Green laughed again. "Maybe I have."

"You know, you two would've made a great couple." Mystique Sonia said dreamily. "I want to hate Vincent, but he's really nice though."

Lady Green smiled. "He does have that charm."

Mystique Sonia grinned. "Who'd've thought it? The great unbeatable Lady Green, finally settling down with a man to have a family."

Lady Green smiled down to her work. At that moment, the door opened, and a familiar grey head peeked into the room. "Am I disturbing something?"

"Maybe." Mystique Sonia shrugged, every bit the diva that she was known for.

Lin Chung smiled. "Can I speak to Lady Green for a moment?"

Lady Green raised an eyebrow, but nodded and stood up. They walked out the door. Less than a few seconds later, there was a knock and Darian entered, smiling at Mystique Sonia.

"Did you plan that?" Mystique Sonia asked accusingly, though she was unable to keep her grin from emerging.

"Might have." Darian smirked. "Besides, Lin Chung was more than willing."

* * *

Outside, Lady Green was laughing as she walked beside Lin Chung. "You do realise you're cutting into my time with my future sister-in-law, right?"

"Well," Lin Chung grinned. "Without the guarantee that both of them are definitely together, you'll never be her official sister."

"Please." Lady Green snorted. "We ladies of Big Green have to stick together. That means that we're sisters-in-arms, much like you men are brothers-in-arms."


	28. June 2029

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

 **AN: The next few chapters will be filler chapters before hopefully picking up. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _We all must serve our Emperor,_

 _Who guards us from the Huns_

 _A man by bearing arms_

 _A girl by bearing sons_

 _\- Honour to Us All, Mulan_

* * *

June 2029:

My name is Min Yang, and I am a recruit that joined Hidden Kingdom's Imperial Army. I did not participate in either the Fang-La Campaigns or the Sino-Manchu War. My parents were killed in a fire in the Warlords' first attack. However, I was saved by the First General and brought to my grandfather, Caochladh.

This morning, I woke up early with my other fellow recruits - most of them were peasant-born, which meant that we could relate with one another more than with the nobles. Today, the First General was to lead up through a simulation and, as tradition, choose archers, commanders, messengers, etc. I am hoping that I can either remain a soldier or become a commander - I could serve the army better this way.

Before Lin Chung, no Peasants were permitted to join the army - it was rule. Only nobles were allowed to, which greatly diminished the army considering that 85% of Hidden Kingdom's population were peasants. But after Lin Chung gained position, he allowed all to join the army as long as they passed the standard rules - females were also allowed to join the army now (which is mostly thanks to Lady Green).

We first went to the washrooms, where we took a quick cold shower - more like dumping water on ourselves before we changed. We brushed our teeth before getting checked over by the baboons - hygiene in the army was important. If you weren't hygienic, you could risk getting ill and passing it on to the army.

Afterwards, we headed to the canteen, where we sat down at any table, all of us chatting together easily. Our food was porridge - warm but easy and quick to finish and digest. We drank the lemon water provided before going to the main room.

Okay, maybe I should explain military protocol better.

At Hidden Kingdom, we all awoke promptly at 5 o'clock in the morning after going to bed at 9 at night. We then took a cold shower to wake us up, get checked over, and then eat the food provided. Breakfast was important and easily the most filling meal. It was the only meal we actually enjoyed before we just eat everything else later in the day and hope it wasn't poisoned due to our exhaustion.

Now I jogged with some of my friends to the main room. We were friends with everyone - everyone knew everyone, and everyone knew the First General. He was one of us, after all, and he did his best to remember all of us - not an easy feat considering that there was nearly over 500 of us so far, and more travelling here hoping to join. I knew him personally, but he didn't show any sort of bias towards me, something which I was thankful of.

The wages were pretty good, enough for ourselves and to send some back home. However, punishment was severe if you did something wrong - corruption and bribery was not encouraged. The last noble that took bribes ended up whipped 8 times for the number of silver pieces he took.

Not that any of the peasants would risk it. I had only heard from the higher ups, but every time after a group went to the First General, they would crave his approval and encourage us not to break the rules. While my group, who had never met the First General before, often wondered why, I knew why, and strove to do my best.

Well, we were about to, and all of us straightened our uniforms before we entered the room.

The First General was there, along with the Second General - Lord Darian, and the Third General - Rosefinch.

I took a deep breath as the 20 of us stood at attention. There were other recruits there in their lines as well - new recruits, I supposed. Although they looked no less impressive, they were few in number, and I now truly understood what the soldiers meant that "We are the last line of Hidden Kingdom". Because we were - the Navy and Air Force were few in number. Despite all their more advanced training, if they didn't hold the enemy off, we were the ones that stopped the enemy from reaching our homes.

The First General smiled as the last few recruits trickled in. "Welcome. As you know, simulations are standard procedure to choose who would suit which position best. Today is a special day, for after the individual group simulation, the three groups will combine and work together in a new simulation. Afterwards, we will talk individually to each of you to seek your own opinion."

We nodded. The First General nodded at the other two, and they lead their groups away. "Now, what are your names?"

One by one, we said our names, and I could see the First General's eyes flicker with each name spoken. Afterwards, the First General smiled at us. "Now, let's go."

We made our way with efficiency as we walked to the simulation. The First General turned to us. "You will enter in and grab the weapons. Once you all have them, I will start the simulation. Your goal is to get to protect the red flag. Do not move from your positions and always have each other's backs."

We nodded and made our way in, gaping at the large space and high ceilings before quickly grabbing our swords. We looked around, preparing for anything. The first wave appeared, and we went into formation around the flag which was in the middle of the room, our eyes focused on them.

As soon as they were close enough, some of us charged while the rest of us remained, careful to keep their positions covered.

They were doing a good job, but I heard something else, and another wave came charging from our left and right. My eyes widened. "Guys! Right and left!"

They dodged it, and scattered into two large groups, quickly taking out the soldiers.

I charged forward, seeing an opening to grab the flag. Suddenly, one of my fellow soldiers shouted something at me. "Ming, behind you!"

I turned, letting my sword stab into the soldier's stomach. He collapsed with a gurgle of blood. "Get the flag!"

The right group lunged forward to grab the flag, with little to no resistance. I beamed at them. We finished the stimulation.

The First General entered the room, smiling at us. "Congratulations, you finished the first stimulation."

I grinned at him as all of us stood at attention, matching grins on their faces. The First General's eyes were warm as he looked at us. His eyes shone when they met mine, and I flushed in delight. "Now, we wait for the naval and air forces to finish their stimulations and join us."

We nodded and waited.

About ten to twenty minutes later, the Air force and Naval forces joined us, led by Third General Rosefinch and Lord Darian, respectively.

After talking to us briefly, they left us and began the stimulation.

* * *

"What'd you think?" Rosefinch asked, watching as the soldiers tried to overcome the obstacles to get the red flag held tightly by an enemy soldier.

"I've got two archers, a messenger, three scouts and possibly one field-leader."

Rosefinch arched a brow. "Which one?"

Lin Chung nodded at the stimulation. One of them was climbing the rocks nearby, helped along by a naval troop. "Him. His name is Min Yang."

"He's good?"

"Natural leader. He led the others to finish the stimulation just now." He looked at her. "What about you?"

"I've got two that seems to be interested in scouting. No leaders, however."

"What about you, Darian?"

"I've possibly got one leader, Ryn, and a scout. Not much in this batch, unfortunately."

Lin Chung leaned back. "The Heavens must be smiling upon us for us to receive two possible leaders and six scouts in one batch."

Rosefinch smiled. "Only you would think that."

Lin Chung returned the smile, before watching as the red flag was snatched and the soldier who grabbed it fell before being caught by several of the other soldiers. "They work well together. Maybe we should hand them over to NoHands. He's commander of the Specialised troops, isn't he?"

"Of course they work well together." Darian said. "They're our troops, aren't they?" He arched a brow. "You want to hand them over to the wrath of NoHands in return for doing well?"

Lin Chung laughed at that before standing up as the stimulation ended. "Let's go and talk to them now."

* * *

The stimulation ended, thank god, and I watched as the Three generals joined us. Lin Chung nodded at us. "You did very well for working together for the first time. As a result, there is something I would like to discuss with you."

We looked at each other curiously. None of the other batches had told us about this.

"How would you lot like to be under Commander NoHands' command as Specialised troops?"

We all paused and looked at one another, shocked beyond belief. Those that went to NoHands were trained extensively so that they would be the best of the best. The Elite. They would be trained in all three forms of combat. Their pay was higher as well.

"Would you be interested?" The First General's words snapped us out of our stupor.

Almost at once, we all nodded eagerly.

"Dismissed." The First General smiled, looking quite pleased. We all turned to head out. "Ryn, Min Yang, walk with me."

I turned, alarmed at the call of my name. My friends gave me a startled look as well, but the First General took no notice of it, merely turning to walk away. Who I believed to be Ryn and I quickly caught up to the First General's long strides. He didn't say anything for some time, and I was worried we had done something wrong.

While walking, I took the time to examine him. His long grey hair was tied back in a long queue, neatly combed back. His face was surprisingly sharp, nose pointed and eyebrows thick. His eyes were unreadable at this stage. His tanned hands were clasped behind him, robes simple yet regal and sweeping. He wore it quite well, I think. If I had worn it, I would probably be tripping myself every once in a while.

Here, in East Citadel, his presence that seemed taller than when he visited us out in Capital. I was scuttling to his right, while Ryn was beside me. We walked behind him, as tradition would dictate.

He turned to us. "Why are you walking so far back?"

We looked at each other, and then quickly walked so that we were beside him.

"Now, you two have been recommended for leadership roles."

My breath was knocked out of me. _Leadership roles_? What, like a leader?

"As you know, since your lot is amendable to join NoHands' command, I'll have you note - the leader programme of his troops are a lot different than the one for the basic Imperial Army. Theirs is required to be foremost on all fronts - on land, air and sea. However, since you are recommended under our leadership, you have the option of opting out on the Specialised troops programme and instead sticking to the Imperial Army and Navy's leadership programme."

"What about our troops?" Ryn asked.

"You'll be assigned to a new one. Though that is not necessarily different. The leaders programme is usually quite individual or dual. A trio is already a rare sight."

"What is the leadership programme?"

The First General didn't seem particularly put off. "Basically, one of the commanders of field-leaders will choose to take you under their wing, and you will get first-hand hands-on experience with them and the troops they are put in command of."

"What about the programme under Commander NoHands?"

"Quite similar, actually. There are only two field-leaders under NoHands, so I would presume that you two would either be put together or individually."

I hesitated. While this was a once in a lifetime chance, this was where I was truly at home. And what about grandfather? I couldn't leave him just like that. What I wanted was to stay _here_. "With all due respect, General, while I am honoured to be offered a leadership place in Commander NoHands' Specialised troops, I would like to stick with the leadership programme under the Armed forces."

The First General nodded serenely, smiling at me. "Understandable. I will have a group for you to settle down in by tomorrow."

I nodded.

"And you, Ryn?"

Ryn hesitated as well, but he looked up less than a second later, ambition shining in his eyes. "I would be honoured to accept the programme under Commander NoHands."

The First General grinned. "Wonderful. I will inform him soon." He nodded at us. "Dismissed. Congratulations, you two."

We both grinned at him. "Thank you, General."


	29. April 2029 - October 2029

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

April 2029 - October 2029:

It was an ordinary patrol, with little to no trouble until the end of the patrol, where they faced off a few armed henchmen. They had quickly engaged, taking them out with little trouble. But one thing that bothered Rosefinch was how helpless she was - she could only just shoot grape seeds, and it was hard to do on land.

The others took them out faster than Rosefinch. Technically, Rosefinch was the only girl, but it made her feel helpless, and she longed to be able to fight them herself.

And there was only one person to go to.

* * *

As expected, Rosefinch found Lin Chung at the archery field, watching new trainees fumble about with the bows and arrows. After watching for about half an hour, Rosefinch exhaled upon seeing the trainees begin to leave. She took a deep breath and headed to Lin Chung, who didn't seem surprised upon seeing her.

"Good afternoon, Rosefinch."

"Hello Lin Chung." Rosefinch returned.

"How was your patrol today?"

"Fairly well." Rosefinch said. "Minor skirmish at the end, but nothing we can't handle."

"Good." Lin Chung smiled. "So what can I do for you today?"

Rosefinch inhaled deeply. "I was thinking…you, Lady Green, Lord Darian, Kowloon…you all know how to use weapons to defend yourselves. I know how to man the rockets and spit out grape seeds, but other than that, I'm virtually helpless on the battlefield." She noticed a curious glint in Lin Chung's eye and suspected he knew where this was going. "So I want to learn to defend myself."

Lin Chung rocked back on his heels, clearly thinking. "If you're on a rocket, carrying a sword or heavy object is not going to help you…maybe something small." He flicked his hand, and several bamboo shoots slid out of his sleeves. "Maybe throwing knives."

"Throwing knives?" Rosefinch asked.

"Yes." Lin Chung nodded. "Right now, that is the best option. It will be similar to shooting grape seeds. It'll probably be harder depending on your hand-eye coordination, but that can be easily adapted to. Besides, they will be easy to conceal in your sleeves."

Rosefinch nodded.

Lin Chung straightened up. "I'll go and see about those knives. I can provide a few, but the rest you'll need to get the blacksmith to make."

Rosefinch nodded again, more eagerly this time.

Lin Chung, as if sensing her excitement, quickly shot her a look. "There's no guarantee this will work. It's just a trial now."

"Fine." Rosefinch nodded.

"Tomorrow, about one in the afternoon."

Rosefinch nodded again. "Alright. Here?"

"Yes." Lin Chung nodded. He smiled at her. "Don't get your hopes too high, Rosefinch, in case this doesn't work."

Rosefinch nodded. "This nodding thing is becoming really tiring."

Lin Chung laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rosefinch."

* * *

Rosefinch headed to the archery area, perking up upon seeing Lin Chung already there. A package was held in his hands, safely wrapped in a bundle of cloth. It didn't take a genius to realise what they were.

Lin Chung smiled at her, and carefully unwrapped the bunch. "These are some of my own - I've blunted the blades so that they don't hurt if anyone accidentally gets in the way, but you can sharpen them up once you've started hitting the targets."

Rosefinch shot him a look. Lin Chung laughed, before offering one to her. "I'm not expert at teaching, but to start off with, try imagining this like you're shooting grape seeds. Your aim is fairly accurate - if you can somehow apply that to the blades, then…"

The Third General nodded determinedly. "Let's give this a shot." She shot him a look. "No pun intended."

Lin Chung laughed again before handing her a blade. He watched as she threw the blade, wincing as it sailed over the target. He quickly walked over to her, correcting her posture. "Until you grow used to throwing them in all sorts of positions, the important thing is that you keep your stance right now. And don't fling your arm so far back. You're throwing your arm too far to the left."

Rosefinch nodded, taking another blade. She threw it - it was too weak this time, and landed a few feet in front of the target.

Lin Chung eyed the blade. "Closer. Not bad. You're a fast learner."

Rosefinch beamed at him before her expression turned concentrated once more as she accepted another blade. She took a deep breath and flung the blade. It landed too to the right of the bulls-eye, but it hit the target nonetheless. Lin Chung raised an eyebrow.

"Fast learner indeed."

* * *

Lin Chung headed down the prison cells, package in hand as he smiled at the guards on duty. They instantly straightened, expressions becoming almost in awe at the presence of the First General. Lin Chung headed down the steps, ignoring the cursing, spitting prisoners near the entrance of the prison.

He headed further down, his candle providing the only source of light. He held it in front of him, at an old cell. The veteran prisoner looked up wearily, looking worse than Lin Chung remembered. Lin Chung set the candle down and offered the package to the prisoner. The prisoner's eyes widened, but he carefully reached through the bars - he knew too well not to try anything.

He accepted the package, and hesitantly unwrapped it. Two sticks of candy was sitting on top of what looked to be some sort of programmed defence game. He frowned as the hologram sprung up, proving the cell with a soft blue light. He looked at the plans, eating one of the candies slowly.

"What is this?" He demanded in his childish lisping voice.

Lin Chung leaned back. "It's a game. Despite what it seems like, we don't want you to kill yourself out of boredom."

The prisoner rolled his eyes. "Death would be a mercy compared to the years spent here. Alone." He spat at the ground. "So what? I do this game and what?"

The First General shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't exactly been able to give this game a shot myself. It's just for entertainment. Besides, don't you like games?"

The prisoner scowled at that, but was grudgingly forced to admit that the grey-haired man was right - he couldn't resist a good game. He hated to lose, and he would figure out how to win this damn game, even if it was just to cure this boredom. He eyed the instructions that flashed onto the screen, before moving his finger to press 'Start'.

He looked up before he did, though, scowling at the man before him. "What're you looking at?!"

"My apologies." The man straightened and smiled at him before turning to leave.

The prisoner frowned at the smile he was offered. It was such a long time since anyone had showed him any kindness - being the Court Jester back during the days before the Civil War meant that he was associated with the term 'fool', and thus shown little to no kindness.

He shook his head and stared at the game.

Whatever their petty tricks, Highroller was not going to lose this game.

* * *

Over the past few months, Mano noticed a change in attire from Rosefinch. It had started out with small things, such as additional pieces of armour, before it drew onwards to a robe with relatively wide sweeping sleeves.

He was hesitant to ask - Rosefinch seemed to know what she was doing, and whatever she wore did nothing to influence her patrols and such. Mano watched as Rosefinch smiled at a new Air Force trainee before turning back to her rocket. And her hair…that was different. Instead of keeping it wrapped up under the white cloth, she now left it out - short and convenient.

It was odd to see Rosefinch like this. She had always been the only female in the male-dominated Big Green Air Force, but this was something different entirely. He watched as she pulled on her fingerless gloves, noting the callouses on her fingers - callouses that he had spotted were also similar on Lady Green and Lin Chung's fingers. All fighters' fingers.

Was she doing some sort of training? It could explain the change of outfit.

Well…Mano nodded at Rosefinch as he exited. There was only one person who could answer.

* * *

Mano looked at where Lin Chung was standing by the archery range. He nodded at Lin Chung, who waved a hand to him. The session was nearly over. Mano waited patiently until Lin Chung joined him.

"Mano. How can I help you?"

Mano smiled. "Not much, Lin Chung. I was just wondering about Rosefinch."

"What about her?" Lin Chung asked.

"I was wondering whether or not she was getting some sort of training?"

Lin Chung gave him a small smile. "Yes. She's practising throwing knives."

"Ah." Mano nodded. "That explains the change in attire."

The First General nodded. "It's easier to hide her knives that way and shield herself from any fatal wounds."

Mano considered that. Right now, Lin Chung, Lady Green, Lord Darian, Kowloon and Rosefinch were all capable (not so much on the latter) regarding defending themselves and fighting instead of just standing on the sidelines watching. Maybe it was time he did the same thing.

"Would you teach me?"

Lin Chung looked surprised at that. Mano took a second to relish that he had rendered Lin Chung speechless - almost no one could achieve such a feat. It was childish, he knew, but he enjoyed seeing the normal stoic and composed General look so stunned. However, he recovered quickly. "You wish to learn?"

"Yes." Mano nodded. "It doesn't have to be throwing knives, of course. But all of the Three Generals and their Second in Commands can handle being in a battlefield situation. I am the only exception."

Lin Chung smiled at that. "Well, throwing knives will be useful, but I suggested that to Rosefinch for the sole reason that she's riding a rocket and that she's, no offence intended, weaker than most. She hadn't spent her whole life training up her strength, like Lady Green or Mystique Sonia."

Mano nodded.

"We can get you started on some heavier weaponry. Maybe we can get Woo to help you develop one that is easily foldable. Knives would be good in a last ditch scenario, but I have a feeling that you would prefer a heavier weapon of some sort."

Mano nodded, a small smile on his face.

Lin Chung nodded as well. "Very well then. I will plan with Woo about the weapons you can carry. Do you mind coming here tomorrow in the morning before the first session? We can test which weapons you'll be most comfortable with."

"Of course." Waking up early had never been difficult for Mano. He knew from experience that Lin Chung was similar.

The First General smiled, exhaling. "If you will excuse me, I have a meeting with Wei soon. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Likewise." Mano nodded. He watched Lin Chung leave, and then turned and headed back to his own room.


	30. March 2030

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

 **AN: Frick...I've made a mistake, and forgotten to post a chapter! Dang it. Thanks to Guest for telling me about that...I'm really sorry.**

* * *

March 2030:

Emperor Ayan had been humiliated in his war against Hidden Kingdom. Despite them being superior in military strength and all, the Hidden Kingdomers had proven more resourceful than expected, and had left Manchuria with a humiliating defeat and one fifth of their lands going over to Hidden Kingdom.

And what was more, he heard that the villagers, those Manchurian-born peasants, were actually enjoying life within Hidden Kingdom! That many of them had changed allegiances to Hidden Kingdom and claimed citizenship there.

The sheer nerve! Ayan bellowed as he swiped aside the scrolls resting on his desk. During the last two years, he had had his First and Third General replaced - the First had been beheaded by Lin Chung and the Third had had his arm sliced off. Ayan looked at his own metal arm and scowled.

Despite the defeat, Ayan's hold on Manchuria had never wavered. He had used propaganda to make it seem like Hidden Kingdom was responsible, that Manchuria had tried defending them but was killed by that demon, that Lin Chung!

Ayan roared once more. It was because of that low-life disgusting peasant of a General that he had lost his First General, his arm, his Third General and all his pride. That damn First General that had had the face of a demon. Ayan wouldn't be surprised if he was a demon, sent straight from Hell.

It would make a good poster - the Hidden Kingdomers had struck a deal with the Devil, and would rot in Hell when the time came that Manchuria would once again rule victorious and force all those that ever allied themselves with Hidden Kingdom to rot in the cells, rot like annoying pests.

The Emperor straightened up, eyes dark as he looked out. His First and Third General were more competent - younger and more eager to prove themselves worthy of the title. His Second had kept his title only because there was no suitable replacement.

Over the two years, Manchuria had somehow managed to become self sufficient on food, which had the unfortunate result of over three thousand deaths due to famines, but now? Now, Manchuria was self-sufficient. The blockade was the only reason why they lost. Now that Hidden Kingdom couldn't pull the same trick again, Manchuria would finally be victorious.

Ayan cackled almost maniacally as he strode out of his room, smirking at the cringing servants. He grabbed a random one. "Get my War Council ready. We're going to war against Hidden Kingdom."

The servant scurried off.

Ayan smiled. It wasn't a pleasant smile.

He had a good feeling about this. Hidden Kingdom will pay for all they did to him.

"What is it, Woo?" Wei asked, looking unnaturally grave. He knew something was up every since the tactician/advisor had run into the room, pale and shaking and sweating like the world was going to end.

"Manchuria has declared war on us." Woo said, voice shaky.

Almost instinctively, everyone turned to the First General, whose eyes were unreadable. He straightened up, eyes narrowed. "They are now self sufficient, so we can't rely on that. We can't rely on their First and Third General being lazy - they're new, eager to please and smart. The Second is the same one, last I heard."

"Sounds like you've done your research." Wei noted.

Lin Chung nodded absent-mindedly, running through the list. The First General, he could possibly compare with. Third? Rosefinch and Mano had it down. They had the experience. But the Second…that wasn't good. Lord Darian wasn't as experienced in war. Time to call in an old friend and hope she had already heard the news.

"Lady Green." Lin Chung greeted the former Navy General. "How have you been?"

Lady Green smiled at the First General. "Very well, thank you. Vincent and I are settling down nicely."

"And how is Llewelyn?"

Lady Green laughed. "Why do I get the feeling you're only asking about him?"

It had been about half a year since Lady Green had had Llewelyn - the little child had Lady Green's eyes and Vincent's looks. Lady Green had immediately made Lin Chung godfather, shooting down any other options Vincent had. She knew that Vincent meant well, but in their type of business and with their backgrounds? Lin Chung was the only one she trusted to raise and protect Llewelyn should anything happen to them.

And she had chosen well. Upon the first meeting, both Llewelyn and Lin Chung had become enamoured with one another. Llewelyn had bawled up a storm when Lin Chung left to go back to East Citadel, and no amount of cooing could get him to stop until Lin Chung visited again less than a week later on Lady Green's behest. The little boy seemed to understand Lin Chung, not even shedding a tear as Lin Chung left the second time after the man talked to him in a low soothing voice, probably explaining why he couldn't stay.

Lady Green knew that Vincent was jealous of the bond, but she did everything she could to ensure that he did not feel left out. It seemed to work - Vincent could now talk with Lin Chung with genuine pleasure instead of doing it because of his wife. The fact that Lin Chung originally already had no animosity with him helped a lot.

She had sent Llewelyn to some relatives living in Capital, which was the safest place she could send him.

Lin Chung smiled at that. "Well, it has been two weeks since I've seen him - and from what I learnt, a lot can happen in two years."

Lady Green nodded. "That is true, at least. The little boy has somehow managed to learn to crawl. And he's fast. Vincent took his eyes off him for one second and the next he is beside the door, trying to get out."

Lin Chung laughed at that. "That's good."

Both of them walked together to the Throne room, where most of the planning would be. Lady Green only now noticed that they were heading there. "Alright." She sighed. "I admit it - I'm curious. Why was I summoned?"

Lin Chung let out a wry grin though it was laced with grim determination. "You are aware that the Manchu have declared war on Hidden Kingdom?"

"Tell me someone who has not been aware of it. It's all anyone's talking about nowadays. Everyone's worried we might lose the war this time with Manchuria's self-sufficiency." Lady Green returned the look. "But a lot of them have faith in you."

Lin Chung smiled. "That's good." his gaze turned serious. "Your brother is currently Navy general. He has been for the past two years. But many, including him, fear that he is still too inexperienced to properly lead the Navy, much less an army, into war and emerge victorious."

Lady Green bristled at that. "You think he is not worthy?"

Lin Chung shook his head patiently. "Not at all, Lady Green. But if the soldiers themselves think that your brother is not competent enough or have enough faith in him, it could lead to disastrous consequences."

This was an obvious hint. Lady Green sighed. "You want me to retake up position of Navy general?" Lin Chung merely stared at her. "Lin Chung, I told you, I retired for a reason."

"You wanted to protect the people on a more personal basis while taking care of Llewelyn. This is doing the same thing, but on a larger scale, and possibly with more action on the front lines." Lin Chung looked at her with steely onyx eyes. "And we are not going to demote your brother. We want you to return as co-general. Your brother will be good if it only involved the Navy, but on a widespread scale like this? His position as Second General will be called upon more often, and…" he let it trail off. "You have had at least seven years of experience before you fought in the first Sino-Manchu War. The armies all know you and trust you. You don't have to be particularly active, but you need to be there should we need position of Second General."

Lady Green mulled this over as they continued to walk. It made a lot of sense, actually. Her brother, though a good fighter, was never really good at learning on the job - not like she was. He played by the rules too much, which she learnt was not a good thing. She sighed. "I need to talk to Vincent about this-"

Lin Chung winced. "About that…we might have already contacted him when your brother first suggested it. Vincent agreed to it already."

"But-"

The First General's gaze was gentle as they stopped in front of the door. "Lady Green, he understands the dangers and horrors of war. Don't underestimate him - he used to be under Latifah's elite team of Special Ops, remember? In fact, he's planning on talking to you about rejoining Latifah's team for this war."

Lady Green looked at Lin Chung, who, she realised distractedly, was now taller than her. "Why is it that you know everything?"

Lin Chung smiled. "Rosefinch remarked that as well, and said that I should become a therapist."

"You should." Lady Green grinned. "In fact, you are already the Citadel's unofficial resident therapist."

"Funnily enough, Rosefinch also said exactly that."

When he moved to the Northern Borders, Mighty Ray had never expected for there to be so much action. But as it turned out, the Northern Borders were where Manchuria struck first. He had just survived a wave of soldiers, coming out relatively unscathed. Alpha Girl Latifah had gained a painful looking wound at her side, but seemed to be in no large amounts of pain.

What Mighty Ray was thinking about though, was when on earth would the backup from East Citadel arrive. They had sent an SOS message less than a day ago, and there was still no sign of any backup. He swore, if they didn't get here by the end of tomorrow, he was going to have a serious conversation with Lin Chung, First General or not.

Luckily, it seemed fate was going to be kind - the sound of rockets from overhead their base, the Northern Citadel, had everyone scrambling around madly to gather around the landing platforms, where dozens of soldiers were making their way off them and into the Citadel.

Alpha Girl Latifah shot Rosefinch a sharp look. "You're late."

Rosefinch shrugged at that. "We encountered problems at the Western Borders and had to evacuate the villagers there."

Alpha Girl grumbled. "That's the trouble with having too much land and too little forces."

"I'll tell Lin Chung." Rosefinch grinned. "I'm sure he'll come up with something - maybe after this war is over, though."

"That's presuming that we're going to win." Alpha Girl frowned.

Rosefinch shrugged again. "With Lin Chung on our side? I'd say that we have a pretty good chance." She got back on board her rocket. "We need to go now. Defence on the South borders."

"Safe flight." Alpha Girl nodded at her before turning to direct the troops that just arrived.

Lady Green was tense, watching the seas with a sharp eye as the ships made their way, full speed, to Manchuria's borders. There was no telling that havoc they would wreck, and she'd personally prefer to be either underwater or fighting on land alongside the troops, but it had to be done.

One flaw of Hidden Kingdom's new population meant that not everywhere was entirely self-sufficient. People were going to have to ration, and that was including the imported fresh water. She quickly yelled out an order as she noticed an ominous looking fleet of ships approach.

Her eyes narrowed as she flipped her scuba diving gear on. She nodded at her brother, and both siblings leapt into the icy depths of the water.


	31. July 2030

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

July 2030:

Lady Green smiled at Rosefinch, who was soaring ahead on the rocket. She herself was riding on a horse, going to the Western Borders to check up that everything was right. It had been four months since Manchuria had declared war, and it didn't look like the war was going to end any time soon.

The Western and Northern Borders were constantly bombarded in the hopes that they would eventually give way and provide a direct path to East Citadel. The Manchurians had attempted a blockade on Hidden Kingdom, cutting off their supply of fresh water. Without fresh water, many soldiers fell sick with dehydration. Luckily, Woo the Wise managed to invent a machine that would turn saltwater into drinkable water, and had sent it around the country.

With this new development, the Navy had abandoned the blockade, spending time defending Hidden Kingdom's ports instead of focusing on taking out the blockade.

Now, however, the Western borders were being heavily attacked. Despite Red-Faced Kwan (Lady Green still loathed the man) handling the Western borders, he had requested backup from East Citadel, and Lin Chung could only spare Rosefinch and Lady Green.

Everyone else was busy with the other borders, trying to defend as well they could. Lin Chung himself was holding off the borders at the South, while Darian was handling the ports near East Citadel. Right now, they were spread far too thin amongst Hidden Kingdom. It seemed like Manchuria's greater military and technological advancements were working in their favour, allowing less men manning each station.

As soon as they arrived, the village was all but deserted of peasants. Red-Faced Kwan and his soldiers were present, and looked up when Lady Green and Rosefinch approached with their own troops. Lady Green narrowed her eyes at him. He had a pompous air around him. Seems like spending too much time with nobles had inadvertently rubbed off him. Lin Chung had talked with her and had asked her to give Red-Faced Kwan a chance - he was a good noble, albeit a bit sexist due to his upbringing.

But if Red-Faced Kwan said even a single spiteful thing against her she would make sure he would regret it for the rest of his life.

"Lady Green. General Rosefinch."

"Commander Kwan." Rosefinch responded civilly. "What is the current situation?"

Red-Faced Kwan led them into a room nearby, where a map was on a large table. "Right now, the troops are here. They've been defending and reporting to us, but we've lost contact with them a few days ago. We suspect that their Third General is present."

Lady Green noticed Rosefinch tense and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. It was clear that Rosefinch was feeling threatened by the other Third General and responsibility that she would have to deal with him. "We'll deal with him. Anything else to report?"

"No." He shook his head. "But until we get that Third General off, we can't attack. As soon as we pass into No Man's Land, the bombs drop down from above. We're not too sure why they aren't attacking since they have the advantage of air superiority, but I am not about to look a gift horse in the mouth."

Lady Green nodded. "Rosefinch and I will investigate."

With that, both ladies walked out and went onto the rockets. With a few members of the Air Force following them, they headed to No Man's land, spotting the enemy Air Force rather easily. They kept up high, avoiding being seen by the Manchurians. If there was one thing that Hidden Kingdom was more superior in, it was in their Air Force. "Stealth mode." Rosefinch ordered quietly.

Immediately, all the rockets disappeared into the clouds, their engines become a dull hum that wasn't audible unless you were listening for it. Rosefinch flew her rocket over No Man's Land, spotting the Manchurian headquarters not too far from No Man's Land. She landed her plane, and she and Rosefinch got off.

Rosefinch looked up. "Stay there in case we need backup."

The troops nodded and flew higher into the air. Lady Green looked around. The sun was beginning to set. They had to be quick. If night fell, the Air Force would be completely lost in the Manchurian's territory.

They snuck through several troops, before finding the Third General alone in his tent, pouring over maps. They quickly made their way inside, ducking down so that they were blocked from sight of the Third General by the table. They didn't stop until Lady Green drew both her blades and got up behind the Third General, who's eyes widened and quickly opened his mouth to yell.

Lady Green clamped a hand over his mouth, dropping one blade in the process. The Third General elbowed her in the stomach, but Rosefinch quickly got to the desk and found some tape. She kicked the man in the face, leaving him disoriented enough that she could wrap several layers of tape around his mouth.

Now they didn't have to worry about being caught.

Lady Green let go of the man, picking up her blade. The Third General was no fool, however, and instantly drew his own blade, striking hard and fast at Lady Green, who flicked her blades this way and that, trying to block him.

Upon seeing an opening, Rosefinch flung several knives at the man, two of them finding it's way to the chinks in the General's armour. He let out a muffled roar as Lady Green kicked him over the table, landing on the floor. She held him down with one foot, and leaned in.

"You have one chance to surrender this land."

The Third General's face turned to scorn as he made a gagging sound.

"Very well then." Lady Green dropped one blade, grabbing hold of the other with both hands. "We gave you a chance." She stabbed downwards, watching as her blade made a neat hole in-between the man's eyes. She wiped the blood onto the man's robes, and quickly hurried around to examine the plans.

Her eyes widened. She needed to get this back to East Citadel. If the plans were right, then more backup had to be sent to the North.

* * *

Alpha Girl generally didn't go on these sort of missions with her SiC, but it was important that they get the information about Manchuria's weak spots in their borders and attack. They were the best. If something went wrong with one of them, the other would survive and make it out.

The Air Force had dropped them a few miles away from their base near the Northern Borders, and they were now scouring the tent that most likely belonged to the Manchurian First General. If there was anyone that would be trusted with the plans, it was the First General. She noticed a locked cabinet and hurried over, picking the lock easily.

She peered inside, jumping back in shock as a snake slithered out. It was nothing like Snake King and his Snakes…it was some sort of eyeless thing, scaly and just _large_. Its poisoned fangs glinted in the light as it lunched at Alpha Girl. She backed away, smashing the thing with a book nearby.

The snake shook its head, and chased after Alpha Girl. She gestured desperately to Vincent - _get the scrolls in the cabinet._

He listened, hurrying over the emptying the cabinet before drawing a sharp dagger nearby. He stabbed the snake, leaving it hissing pathetically on the ground. "Let's get out of here."

"I beg to disagree."

Alpha Girl looked up in alarm as someone entered. By the robes, she'd guess that this was Manchuria's new First General. He looked intimidating due to his bulk, but drew his sword with a startling speed. He stabbed downwards at Alpha Girl, but she leapt over him, years of fighting instincts kicking in.

She dodged another blow, noticing Vincent leaving. Thank Heavens.

But she thanked the Heavens too soon - with a roar, the First General spun around with surprising quickness and stabbed forward. Vincent stopped, blood spurting out of the wound in his head.

Alpha Girl gaped, but used the First General's basking of victory to grab a heavy and expensive looking vase nearby, smashing it against the man's head. She winced upon seeing the man collapse, blood tricking to the floor. Without hesitation, she grabbed Vincent and his bag, before walking out, not at all deterred as sirens started blaring.

She kept to the shadows, eyes narrowing as lights began to flicker on.

Making her way to their agreed meeting point, she took out a flashlight attached to her belt. She flicked it a couple of times and waited anxiously for the low humming of the rockets. She could hear footsteps heading her way.

A rocket lowered itself.

Sighing with relief, she handed him Vincent, before leaping aboard herself, checking to make sure the scrolls were in place.

"Take off."

The pilot complied, flying higher. Alpha Girl leaned back, checking for a pulse on Vincent. She found none. And she had no idea how to tell Lady Green.

* * *

Lin Chung ducked behind a bush, beckoning to some of his soldiers to move forward. They quickly hid behind a boulder, and waited as Lin Chung looked over. His eyes narrowed as he tried to see further.

Then, to his surprise, the distant figures zoomed in and become sharper, clearer. Lin Chung immediately ducked back down, blinking several times. He rubbed at his eyes, looking back up over again.

His eyesight was back to normal.

* * *

Lady Green hurried back, startled to see Lin Chung there and waiting for her. "Lin Chung. The Manchurian's Air Force are going to invade the North."

Lin Chung nodded. "We know. Alpha Girl managed to find the scrolls."

"Their Third General is dead as well."

Lin Chung's eyebrow raised, but he smiled. "That's probably the first piece of good news I've heard all week."

"What is it?" Lady Green asked. Lin Chung hadn't stopped looking at her.

The First General turned, sighing. "I don't have any way to make this any less painful. Lady Green, Alpha Girl and Vincent set off to get information about the Manchurian borders. They got the scrolls, but Vincent…didn't make it."

Lady Green felt her knees buckle, and saw Lin Chung lunging forward to catch her before she collapsed to the floor, face pale. "Vincent…"

Lin Chung said nothing. Lady Green was thankful of the fact, if so she didn't hear those sickening words that would mean absolutely nothing. Her thoughts shot to Llewelyn. Her one year old son would grow up with no father.

Why were the Heavens so cruel?


	32. September 2030

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

 **AN: Enjoy!**

 **And to Pinki: Oh my god, you're too lovely for words! I nearly screamed like a fangirl at _your_ words...I have to agree - I love writing those scenes, particularly the first one when they became generals XD I literally how no idea how to reply...and now I want to write a wedding chapter: might slip it in somewhere! Again, thank you _so much_ for your review! I really hope I don't let you down, and that you'll continue to enjoy this story :)**

* * *

September 2030:

 _"_ _Only the dead have seen the end of war." - Plato_

Lady Green woke up in a room. Lin Chung was sitting in a corner, going over strategies and plans. He put them away when he saw Lady Green awake. "How're you feeling?"

"I don't know." Lady Green replied dully.

Lin Chung offered her a cup of tea. She sipped at the warm beverage, clasping it to try and keep herself together. Lin Chung merely sat there, pouring himself his own cup of tea. His eyes held no judgement even as he smiled at Lady Green. Lady Green weakly returned the smile.

"What now then?" Lin Chung asked, sipping at his tea.

Lady Green leaned back. "I take a few hours off and return to the front lines."

Lin Chung frowned. "Do you think that's wise?"

Lady Green nodded firmly. "I'll mourn once the war ends. There's no time to do it now."

"If we lose, this will be the only time you can mourn."

Lady Green shook her head, admiring the patterns on the cup in her hands. "We're winning this. Besides, they got the intelligence, didn't they?"

Lin Chung nodded. "Woo is already planning a counter-offensive. If you're interested, I can talk to him for you."

"Do." Lady Green nodded.

"Do you want to see the body?"

"No." Lady Green frowned. "No. I'll do it after."

"If it helps," Lin Chung looked at her. "I'll take Llewelyn for a few days after this ends. Give you some time to yourself."

Lady Green nodded in relief. She didn't have to worry about her son while trying to keep herself from sinking too deep in depression. Llewelyn didn't deserve it. She smiled at Lin Chung. She didn't deserve Lin Chung's undying loyalty either. "Thank you."

* * *

Mr. NoHands held his breath. He and Alpha Girl were preparing to travel further North to get rid of the Manchurians there once and for all. This all relied on speed and surprise. Which meant that there were fewer soldiers than normal.

He nodded at Alpha Girl, who marched forward to briefly address the troops before they all pulled on their hoods and entered the train, keeping their faces turned away from anyone who might recognise them. It was secret - any gossip that travelled, even by accident, to the Manchurians at the North could result in disastrous consequences.

They made their way to three private carriages in the back, and each group began planning. They had all been given an area to attack, they just needed to figure out how to attack and then begin coordinating with each other.

Mr. NoHands sat next to Alpha Girl, who was quiet as she stared out the window. Not liking the silence, Mr. NoHands cleared his throat. He was still used to the busy life of Big Green, where there was never a moment of silence. Where the racket of First Squad in their base reminded him that he was not alone, that he could rely on these youngsters to back him up no matter what the fight. Alpha Girl, on the other hand (and quite surprisingly), had no trouble adjusting to being silent when needed or when wanted.

"What?" Alpha Girl snapped.

"You feel it too?" Mr. NoHands asked.

Alpha Girl nodded.

There was a feeling of tension in the air. It wasn't one that would spell out total disaster, but it was something that warned the two experienced Commanders to keep a sharp eye out and to not take anything as it was.

No matter what the outcome, there would be something that would make the success seem like a loss.

In her years of fighting, Alpha Girl had learnt to trust her gut instincts - they had saved her more than any of Woo's statistics. And now, her gut was screaming at her that someone was going to die, and she had narrowed it to her or Mr. NoHands.

She didn't wish it to be any of them. Believe it or not, she had actually gotten used to the annoying old geezer - he was someone who could relate to her, relate to her instinct to reach for her club whenever something intimidated or annoyed her, or talk about Big Green without being judged. Understand how she would wake up some nights in a cold sweat, or how her first reaction to anything threatening was to face it with aggression. How there were times still that she would duck under a table when there was a particularly loud bang from memories of the campaign and of the Eagles. Mighty Ray was too young. He didn't understand; or at least, he had entered the war young enough that he could easily brush it off. Alpha Girl didn't know which scenario was sadder.

Alpha Girl swallowed. This was not going to end well.

* * *

While Alpha Girl, Mr. NoHands and their troops were well on their way further North, Lin Chung was currently sitting with Woo and Wei, looking over maps and recent reports of Manchurian activity around Hidden Kingdom.

They had gone over it at Lin Chung's insistence. He, too, had felt that tension in the air when he woke that morning, and knew better than to ignore it. He flipped to the next map, the most recent one. Right. So the Manchu's First General was there, Third General was there, Emperor was still back in Manchuria…but…he frowned. Where was their Second General?

He flipped through the reports. Second General sighting near the Navy…near East Citadel…then further north…and then he was lost on their radar. Lin Chung's head shot up. With the route the Second General was taking with a large portion of the Manchu army, that meant that he was heading further North.

Lin Chung's blood turned cold.

And who was heading further north with limited backup and almost no way of getting help?

Ignoring Wei and Woo, he immediately got to his feet, sprinting out and grabbing a random soldier. "Get Third General Rosefinch and tell her to get full backup to the North railway!" The soldier hastily nodded and quickly scampered away.

"Lin Chung?" Woo asked, frowning.

Lin Chung turned back. "They knew. They knew we were planning this." Looks of dawning horror met him. "We need to get word to the railway now. Where's Bald Eagle King?"

Woo was already sprinting out the door in a sudden burst of energy that would normally surprise everyone, including the Advisor himself. "He's due to leave in ten minutes to the South!"

* * *

Mr. NoHands paused upon feeling a rumble beneath his feet. He looked out the window. And then the train stopped.

The door to the carriage was flung open, revealing a frantic-looking soldier. "Sir!"

"What happened?!" NoHands barked.

"The Manchus are here, along with their Second General!"

NoHands shot a look at Alpha Girl, who immediately picked up her club. They were in the middle of nowhere. They couldn't hope for backup. It was either fight or flight, and since the latter was no longer an option, they had to fight.

He got up and out the carriage. "Get any civilians to safety here! No casualties!"

"Yes sir!" The soldier saluted and sprinted out of the carriage.

"Well?" NoHands turned to Alpha Girl.

She nodded, hefting her club to her shoulder. "Let's go."

* * *

Lin Chung watched nervously, the wind tugging at his queue as Bald Eagle King screeched out an affirmative before opening his wings and flying off.

 _Please, Gods above. Let them return safely._

* * *

Alpha Girl smashed her club on the head of an enemy soldier, ducking another blow. There was still no sign of the Second General. NoHands was right beside her, and their soldiers were scattered around the train.

And then she caught sight of him.

His yellow eyes were narrowed, armour gleaming despite the dim lighting. A blizzard had started outside. He was holding onto a giant sword, smirking maliciously. He had them on the ropes and he knew it.

He stalked forward, as if hunting for prey. Alpha Girl grunted, marching forward and smashing anyone who tried to stop her. The Second General raised his sword. NoHands took his place beside Alpha Girl.

And then the Second General's blade came down.

* * *

Bald Eagle King shook snow out of his eyes as he flew on. A blizzard was starting up and that was bad news to both him and the Northern group. That meant that the Air Force would take longer than usual to get there.

His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of movement inside the train. That wasn't good. The Manchus must have already reached the train. He swooped closer. Even if he couldn't deliver the message, he could still be of help.

Alpha Girl ducked from the blade, sending her club butting the stomach in front of her. The Second General wheezed from the blow, while NoHands kicked him, sending him backwards. The Second General might have been strong, but he couldn't stand against the forces of Mr. NoHands and Alpha Girl.

And he seemed to realise that.

Alpha Girl couldn't tell why he suddenly seemed to smug, but he was there and he was open and she swung her blade to his face as he was looking at something and he hit the ground and she turned around and _why wasn't NoHands there_ and why was there so much _blood_?

She turned to see NoHands on the floor and a soldier standing victoriously over him. She swung her club at him, not registering the crack as she fell to the floor and quickly placed both hands over NoHands' chest. She pressed down, counting as she pumped. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10._

Her arms were beginning to ache when she reached number 90, but she didn't stop, not until there were gentle hands pulling her away and she looked up to see Rosefinch standing there, while Mano helped some soldiers put NoHands on a rocket and quickly take-off.

Letting Rosefinch lead her, she got onto a rocket and headed back.

It was only halfway there that she realised they weren't heading back to the North base, they were heading to East Citadel.

* * *

At East Citadel, she planted herself on a chair outside the surgery room, and sat there. Lin Chung joined her a few minutes after she arrived, and offered her some tea. She sipped at it absent-mindedly.

"What happened?"

Lin Chung blinked. "We looked over the maps and reports and realised that we didn't know where the Second General was. After tracing his last known whereabouts, we found out that he had found out about the mission and was heading after you. We had Rosefinch prep full backup while Bald Eagle King went to deliver the message, but he arrived too late. He went back and directed the Air Force in your direction."

"I see." Alpha Girl took another sip. It was bitter, but it was warm and soothing to her frayed nerves. "Will he make it?"

"I don't know." The First General replied, his tone gentle but not condescending or patronising in any way. "Do you want to know what happened to the Second General?"

"Not unless you're here to tell me he went to hell." Alpha Girl said bluntly.

Lin Chung gave her a wry smile. "We wish. He escaped with his soldiers. But you must have given him quite the hit. We identified his blood scattered all over the wall."

"He's still alive?"

"Yes." Lin Chung nodded. "But not for long. Lady Green is already searching for him. And we both know that when she wants to find something, she'll find it." Alpha Girl nodded. "She'll find him, Alpha Girl. And she'll make sure he pays for what he's done."

* * *

Less than two hours later, Woo came out, looking devastated. At the two looks he received, he shook his head. Alpha Girl bit her lip. Lin Chung nodded at her and then led Woo away. Alpha Girl appreciated the gesture, before letting silent tears slip down her face. She furious scrubbed at them. This was war. There was no time for crying.

But…

It was like Vincent all over again. He had died beside her. NoHands had died beside her.

Who else was destined to die beside her?

* * *

Alpha Girl woke up to find herself in a guest bedroom. She was stunned that she hadn't been forced to wake up and get back into action, but she got up and made her way to the throne room, where she met Lin Chung on the way.

His face was grim, and he looked exhausted - more so than usual. Despite his impeccable look, Alpha Girl thought she spotted redness around his eyes, but said nothing. NoHands had been a good friend of his, more than her, so it would make sense for him to grieve. Outside, in the world, everyone would merely see the fall of a great commander, the former leader of First Squad, but to everyone who _knew_ him, they would see the loss of another friend. Besides, as First General, Lin Chung couldn't afford to be seen as weak, no matter if his troops were as close to him as if they were brothers. Shaking her head of those thoughts, she asked the first question she could.

"What happened?"

"Lady Green got the Second General. He refused to surrender and tried to escape. Lady Green killed him."

Alpha Girl processed this. "Where's his body?"

"In the morgue." Lin Chung answered promptly. "We're going to burn the body and send it back to Manchuria."

"I call dibs on setting the fire." Just like how she handled everything, Alpha Girl was turning to aggression to help her relieve of the anger and resentment she still held. It wasn't good for her thinking, especially in times of war, and she needed to clear her head before she went out to the front lines again, which she knew she would.

"Then you better start making your way to the morgue."


	33. April 2031

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

 **AN: Two years since I posted this story! Wow. Was so not expecting that. Well, to anyone reading, enjoy!**

 **H** **uge thanks to kenichishirahama75 for reviewing! :)**

* * *

April 2031:

Lin Chung hurried out, getting on Horse King and looking behind him. Everyone was present. Nodding, he signalled for them to move out. He leaned down on Horse King, tightening his legs around the horse's flank. Horse King neighed and immediately galloped forward.

The First General grasped onto his sword. There had been sightings of the Manchu First General in the South, and Lin Chung needed to take him out before the man caused any more damage. It was the only chance Lin Chung could get of taking on the First General on his own terrain.

And he needed to avenge Vincent. His eyes narrowed as he noticed them closing in on a village, where the First General was standing leisurely on the village, leaning on his guandao. He looked so smug that Lin Chung immediately was on guard as he halted his horse a few metres away before getting down, still watching the First General carefully. There was no sign of the villagers, which had him worried.

"Oh don't worry…Lin Chung, was it?" The First General drawled.

Lin Chung raised an eyebrow. _Keep calm. Keep calm._ "I'm afraid I'm at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I don't know yours." It was a lie, of course. But he needed to get control of the situation.

"Zhang. Zhang Zuolin." The First General introduced. He nodded at the troops behind Lin Chung. "I have a proposition, Lin Chung."

"What would it be?" Lin Chung asked cautiously.

Zhang smiled maliciously. "One-to-one fight to the death."

"If you win?" Lin Chung exhaled.

"Then your troops surrender."

"And if I win?"

"Then we have a temporary truce."

"That doesn't sound very fair." Lin Chung objected, hand tightening on his blade. "A truce where Hidden Kingdom surrenders if I lose while we only have a truce with your loss? No deal."

"Not only that." Zhang leaned back. He patted his pocket. "I have all the plans of Manchuria here. All future plans, all weak spots, everything. You win, it's all yours to take."

Lin Chung looked at him closely. That didn't sound like Ayan…unless…"Does Ayan know?"

"Emperor Ayan." Zhang corrected. "And no, he doesn't."

This wasn't good. A man with no loyalty. He was unpredictable - so much that he didn't fear Ayan, a man with a ferocious temper.

"And what would he say if he found out?"

"If he ever did, I would be dead. If not, he'll be pleased I guaranteed the surrender of Hidden Kingdom."

Lin Chung examined him. "You're not scared of him."

Zhang scoffed. "The little man with one missing arm and no idea how to lead an army?"

"Then why are you doing this? Why are you fighting for him?"

"Because it's fun." Zhang answered.

Lin Chung tensed. This was not the man that Alpha Girl had described. He was different. He was more dangerous. Psychopathic, probably.

"What do you say, Lin Chung?" Zhang asked.

"If I refuse?"

"The villagers of this village die."

Lin Chung rolled his shoulders back. He had no choice. If he didn't agree, blood would be on his hands from hundreds of people. "I accept."

"Good. One-to-one. No interference."

Lin Chung nodded, sending a sharp look at one of his officers. The man reluctantly nodded and beckoned for the rest of the men to move back.

Lin Chung drew his weapon. He slowly started to walk in a circle, Zhang following him. The man was practically radiating smugness. Okay…Lin Chung could work with that. Zuolin was too arrogant for his own good.

Zhang swung outwards, but not experimentally. He was serious. He sliced and stabbed, Lin Chung moving around to avoid the blows, eyes narrowed. He needed to be careful. Upon seeing an opening, he feinted to the left and struck right. He ducked a stab downwards and slid from under Zhang's legs.

He continued dodging and ducking, noticing Zhang's anger start to flare. Lin Chung grabbed his sword the way he would a dagger, only bringing it up every so often to avoid any fatal injury. Zhang swung particularly heavily for one strike downwards. Lin Chung blocked it and kicked out, sending Zhang falling to the floor.

Zhang got up quickly, scowling at Lin Chung, who was still balanced on the balls of his feet. Lin Chung needed to get Zhang to over balance. Zhang had already proved that he was fast and quick, but his movements used too much power.

Lin Chung exhaled, and then narrowed his eyes. Unexpectedly, his vision zoomed in on Zhang's muscles tensing, and he found himself able to identify what movements he would take. Zhang seemed to move in slow-motion, which greatly alarmed Lin Chung. He blinked, seeing Zhang's stunned expression, but quickly got on the defensive once more.

While battle was not the time to think about it, Lin Chung knew that his Panther Vision was somehow contributing to this. What was odd was how surprised Zhang seemed - his Panther Vision never seemed to manifest physically…did it?

Hidden Kingdom's First General immediately narrowed his eyes experimentally, focusing. His vision sharpened to an almost painful degree as he immediately identified Zhang charging and the movements he would make. Lin Chung dodged a sudden barrage of strikes before seeing his chance. Zhang stabbed forward, his feet already carrying him forward from the momentum, sending him headlong into the wall. Lin Chung immediately dodged to the side, his blade already swinging towards the unprotected neck of the Manchu First General.

There was a clean slicing sound, and Lin Chung watched as Zhang Zuolin's head fell to the ground. Frankly, he was surprised that it was that easy to take down the First General, considering the Second and Third General took far longer than necessary, from what he had heard.

He felt angry. This man, this man who had caused Vincent's death, was so easy to defeat. It wasn't right. Vincent should've fallen to a man with great skill, because Vincent was equally as amazing. He had avenged Vincent, that was for certain, but would Lady Green think the same? A quick death as compared to Vincent slowly bleeding to death?

No time to think about that.

He grabbed onto Zhang's head, leaving his body lying there. He walked into the village, giving a sharp whistle. Immediately, he heard the footsteps of his own troops behind him, murmuring in awe at the head he held in his grip. The Manchu soldiers were heading out, eyes wide when they saw the head of their First General.

"Release the villagers and you won't suffer the same fate." Lin Chung murmured, his voice carrying out to the soldiers. "You can still return to your families."

The soldiers looked at one another, and then unanimously dropped their grips on the villagers they held in front of them, grabbing their things and silently heading out.

His officer turned to him. "Are we not going after them, General?"

"No." Lin Chung said firmly. "We do not want more bloodshed than necessary. These people want to go home. So do we."

"Yes, General." He bowed.

"Get these people back into their homes and make sure they have rations to eat. We will stock up back at the Southern base before heading back to East Citadel."

"Yes, General." The officer turned and left, barking out orders. Lin Chung exhaled, looking at the head, before dropping it onto the ground. Horse King trotted up to him, neighing.

 _Are you alright?_

"I'm fine, Horse King. The faster we get back to East Citadel though, the better."

* * *

Lin Chung returned to East Citadel to find Woo, Wei and Lady Green waiting for him. They silently led him to the throne room, where everyone else was ushered out.

"Well?" Lady Green asked, a tad impatiently.

Lin Chung opened the sack he had been holding, and Zhang Zuolin's head rolled out.

Lady Green looked at the head impassively. "What happened?"

"He had a one-on-one duel." Lin Chung said, crossing his arms. "If I lost, Hidden Kingdom surrenders. If I won, I would get the plans for Manchuria." He tossed something to Woo, who caught it. It was a smaller sack, with several scrolls in it. Woo nodded at Lin Chung, before scurrying out the room.

Wei hesitated. "Lin Chung, there is something you need to know."

Lin Chung tilted his head. He looked at Lady Green, who was starting to look uncomfortable. "What is it?"

"There…" Wei hesitated again. "There are reports about a third party somewhere in the West. Not where the Manchus are attacking, of course, but there is still an attacker. He had burned down five villages now. Everyone in them are dead."

Lin Chung tensed, eyes narrowed. "And?"

"The third party…" Wei looked at Lady Green for help.

Lady Green stepped forward. "We did a little research on the third party. His name is Wen Yuan. Sound familiar?"

"No." Lin Chung shook his head. "Should I know him?"

"He was one of Tien Kwan's apprentices. Just like you." Lady Green made a face. "Well, not exactly."

Lin Chung leaned back thoughtfully. "Now that you mention it, I think I _have_ heard of him. Tien Kwan often speaks of him fondly. He was like a son Tien Kwan never had."

Lady Green seemed surprised. "He said that to you?"

"Yes." Lin Chung nodded, remembering all the times Tien Kwan shared information about Yuan with him. He never said Yuan's full name which was why Yuan's whole name didn't seem familiar.

"Hm." Lady Green frowned. "I always thought that was _you_."

"No." Lin Chung shook his head. "I was just his best student."

"Aren't you modest?" Lady Green teased.

Lin Chung smiled, but then Rosefinch barged into the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm here to inform you guys that the rockets are going out soon. Trouble in the eastern villages. Too near East Citadel to let some small patrol take care of it."

"I'll go with you." Lin Chung quickly straightened up.

"You just came back." Lady Green protested.

"I'll be fine." Lin Chung promised her.

"Come on." Rosefinch nodded. "We're heading out in five."

"I need to be getting with the Navy." Lady Green nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Rosefinch smiled at Lin Chung as he boarded the rocket behind her. "Ready?"

"Ready." Lin Chung nodded. Rosefinch raised her hand, and then clenched it into a fist. The moment she did, the rockets took off immediately.

They flew to the village within moments, flanked by the Bald Eagles. The Bats and Hens had already attached themselves to the rockets. Rosefinch quickly located them, nodding to the rest of them. The hens fired the eggs at the soldiers, drawing their attention before the Air Force started to spit grape seeds at them, chasing them off.

"Look out!" Mano's warning had them all looking up in time to avoid being hit by a missile. Lin Chung leapt off his rocket, grabbing the missile and sending it back to the enemy's side. There were screams as Lin Chung's expert aim had the missile hitting several rockets and sending their fliers hurtling to the ground.

Rosefinch quickly dived down, getting Lin Chung to the back of her rocket.

The battle was relatively short. With the missile taking out most of the other rockets (stupid move on the Manchus' part), the Imperial Air Force easily took out the remaining troops.

But they had missed one.

They didn't see the rocket hurtling towards Burly, who had not spotted it.

Mano noticed it.

He noticed it too late.

"BURLY!"

Burly turned, eyes wide. The rocket slammed into Burly. Lin Chung had already leapt off Rosefinch's rocket, trying to get to the former member of Big Green Air Force. Burly smashed into cliffs that had appeared as the Air Force moved further right, hitting several as he fell down, before falling through the air.

Lin Chung reached out, grabbing ahold of Burly, and looking up. Mano was already diving down to reach Lin Chung. Lin Chung raised a hand, and Mano dived towards it, arm hanging down and ready…Rosefinch held her breath - this was cutting it a little bit too close.

And then Mano's hand wrapped around Lin Chung's, and he heaved them onto the rocket.

"Heavens above." Lin Chung carefully looked over Burly, tearing bits off his clothes to wrap around Burly's head and his arm, trying desperately to staunch the bleeding. "We need to get him back to East Citadel immediately."

* * *

A few weeks later, it was to great relief and pleasure that Manchuria finally surrendered, with the deaths of their Three Generals and the news of a new democratic government.

* * *

Llewelyn looked up from where his uncle was going to answer the door. He hoped that his mama was here. She always comforted him. And that man, the one with the grey hair. He was nice. The door opened, and Llewelyn caught sight the grey-haired man.

Oh good. But why did he look so sad? And where was his mama?

The man spoke to his uncle for a while, before approaching him. Llewelyn held up his arms. The grey-haired man smiled and lifted him up. Llewelyn smiled, before laying his head on the man's shoulder, listening to the strong heartbeat below him.

He closed his eyes, listening to the heartbeat, and fell asleep.

* * *

Lin Chung sighed as he carefully shifted Llewelyn. Lady Green had disappeared into her room a few hours ago and shown no sign of coming back out, which meant that Llewelyn was going to stay with him tonight.

Mystique Sonia approached him, smiling softly at Llewelyn.

"Green?" Lin Chung asked in a low voice.

"In her room." Mystique Sonia nodded in the direction. "You want me to take Llewelyn?"

"It's fine." Lin Chung shook his head, trying to minimise his movements. "You look tired. Get some sleep tonight and take care of Green, and I'll hand Llewelyn over to you tomorrow so I can get some sleep then."

"You sure?" Mystique Sonia lowered her voice.

"Yes." Lin Chung nodded. "Get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow."

"If you're sure. Good night, Lin Chung." Sonia nodded at him, and quickly walked away.

* * *

Mr. NoHands had his funeral alongside Vincent's. Alpha Girl Latifah had been named Chief Mourner, as she had been close to NoHands and was Vincent's leading Commander. Lady Green didn't seem to mind, merely watching Vincent's coffin burn blankly. It was as if she had finished pouring out her grief.

Llewelyn, barely a year old, was laughing in delight at the flames, sticking close to Lin Chung. He didn't understand why his mother was so quiet, why she had been crying over the man. He knew that the man in the big box was nice to him, and was often around, but Llewelyn didn't know Vincent enough to start grieving for him, nor the concept of death.

The two bodies were placed in coffins, side-by-side, both wearing their ceremonial robes. Mr. NoHands' hands were still bound to his sides with a stockade. Despite Wei's protests, the majority of Big Green had argued for the motion - NoHands had always had that stockade, and they weren't about to conform to normal East Citadel standards, especially for one that belonged to Big Green.

All of Big Green surrounded NoHands' coffin, First Squad in the front. Their eyes were red-rimmed with tears, yet it was Mighty Ray, Crocodile King and Liger King who stepped forward to set fire to his coffin, while some of the Espionage division's members set fire to Vincent's. Lady Green was in the middle, standing right behind Alpha Girl Latifah.

Lord Green was standing further back, holding Llewelyn tightly. After all, he wasn't a member of Big Green, nor did he know (or like) Vincent very well.

That night, the flames soared high next to East Citadel, and the flags were lowered at half-mast in honour for the two commanders that had given their lives for Hidden Kingdom.


	34. June 2031 - September 2031

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

 **AN: I'm really really sorry for how late this is, but life has recently been crazy and I'm trying to finish another story of mine (different fandom, unfortunately) so I can focus on this one 100%.**

 **Again, huge huge thanks to Pinki! Yeah...the deaths sort of...happen. I never really have a plan, and it sort of comes along. Thank you so much for your kind comment! I hope that the story doesn't let you down :)**

 **Edit: So, as it turns out (kindly pointed out by Guest), I forgot to post a chapter between chapters 29 and 30 (now 29 and 31). I've inserted the chapter there, so chapter March - September 2030 will now make more sense. I'm sorry for anyone who thought this was going to be a new chapter, and sorry again for the mistake.**

* * *

June 2031 - September 2031:

Wei looked at the reports. From what he could see, Highroller was to get out of prison next month. He had mixed feelings about him - while he certainly blamed Highroller for causing his family's death back all those years ago (had it really been over two decades?), he couldn't blame Highroller for acting like that or being exiled just because his family couldn't accept any criticism.

There was knock on his door, and he looked up. "Come in!"

Lin Chung opened the door, looking in cautiously. "Emperor?"

"Ah, Lin Chung." Wei put down the reports he was reading. "How can I help you?"

His First General sent him a small but worried smile. "Highroller."

"Ah." Wei beckoned him in. "Close the door behind you." As soon as Lin Chung took a seat in front of him, Wei immediately asked. "How's the experiment going?"

"Surprisingly well." Lin Chung said. "He still doesn't suspect a thing."

"And the results?"

"Beyond what any of our own tacticians can come up with. However, the casualties are still something we have to look out for."

"Do you think he's ready?"

"Yes." Lin Chung answered readily. "Prison has made him less…arrogant and impulsive. He'll listen, I think, as long as we reward him in the end instead of locking him back up the moment we're done with him."

"And what of the people?"

Here Lin Chung hesitated. "They might not take it very well. After all, it was he who started the Civil War, although the other Warlords were the ones to end it. I talked to some of the animal kings, such as Bearstomp, and they're willing to give him a shot, but don't want anything to do with him."

"I see." Wei sighed. "And of Big Green?"

Lin Chung shook his head. "Many of us were made orphans due to the war, Emperor. None of us will take kindly to having Highroller in such a trusted position so quickly."

"And?"

"I believe we should get him started slowly. See through patrols and what he can do to improve them. Afterwards, we will start to rise him up to taking charge of the borders. Regardless of how young we were when the war started, Emperor, we aren't above reason. If he works, we'll work with him civilly at the very least."

"That I am relieved to hear." Wei exhaled. He looked at his First General, who looked back at him. "And what role did Highroller play in your parents' death?"

Lin Chung flinched.

Wei instantly realised his mistake. "Not that you have to answer, I was merely curious."

His First General traced a pattern on his thigh absent-mindedly, looking at Wei. "I'd prefer not to talk about it."

"Well," Wei rolled his shoulders back, trying to hide his discomfort. "I suppose you need to tell the rest of Big Green?"

"Yes." Lin Chung nodded, and rose. "By your leave, Emperor?"

"Of course." Wei smiled at him and watched as he left. He knew that many of Big Green had difficult pasts, but he was only privy to few of them - Master Chou and Lady Green, mainly. Both were nobles, and their families well-known and high up in the noble hierarchy, which meant their stories were widely gossiped about in the Imperial Court.

He sighed, looking at the reports. He had work to do.

* * *

"Hello, Lin Chung." Lady Green greeted, smiling at the First General.

"Lady Green." Lin Chung returned the gesture. "How are you doing?"

"Good." Lady Green replied. "As well as can do, I suppose."

"You and Llewelyn are alright?"

"Yes." Lady Green nodded. "Financially, with our share of Vincent's life insurance and my pension, we have enough to get Llewelyn through to his university years."

"That's good." Lin Chung smiled.

"You know, I thought you would've been more happy about Manchuria's total surrender." Lady Green said.

Lin Chung looked at her, confused. "I don't understand."

Lady Green smiled. "With Manchuria now becoming a part of Hidden Kingdom, its borders are now Hidden Kingdom's. With this, you are one step closer to getting to Arymia, where Liliac is."

Lin Chung paused with the thought, looking at Lady Green. "I am, aren't I?"

Lady Green laughed, hooking his arm with hers, but before she could say anything, Apetrully's voice blared through the speakers.

" _Rattle Diva is hosting another concert in East Citadel. Everyone is required to_ _attend."_

Lin Chung shot the speaker an amused look. "And, as always, we cannot be late."

Lady Green laughed again before starting to lead them towards the performing hall."Let's go. I believe we now have a concert to attend to?"

* * *

Highroller looked up as a light appeared. Lin Chung came into the cells, holding a candle but with none of the challenging games or candy he had frequently brought with him in the last few months. Highroller gulped. Was this it? Had the jury changed their mind and sentenced him to death?

"Hello, Highroller." Lin Chung smiled pleasantly.

"Lin Chung." Highroller returned. Considering he was now the First General's prisoner, he couldn't exactly nickname the sharpshooter 'pentagon head' anymore. Though, to be honest, Lin Chung's face had elongated elegantly, adding to his already intimidating features.

Lin Chung produced a ring of keys from his robes, and unlocked the door.

Highroller froze. What was this? Some kind of cruel trick? He had heard the jury. He was to be sentenced to life in prison. Why was Lin Chung unlocking the door?

Seeming to notice his discomfort, Lin Chung explained. "This is not some kind of trick." He opened the door. "The jury has shortened your sentence in exchange for something."

Oh, Highroller _knew_ that there would be a catch. "What?" Great, now nervousness was making him snap at the man releasing him.

Lin Chung took no notice. "You will help strengthen our defence."

"What?" Highroller asked, more confused this time. _Defence_? Was this man out of his mind? Sure, he was for challenging Twin Masters, but _him_? A convicted Warlord? He knew it. Hidden Kingdom must've gone to ruins.

The First General let out a ghost of a smile. "The games I've been giving you - they're part of our defence and patrols, Highroller, constructed by Woo. I won't tell you which are false and which are real, but you have greatly helped patch up holes in our defence."

"And…you want me to continue doing that?" Highroller asked, arms crossed.

Lin Chung shrugged. "To be honest, I'm fine either way. You can get out of prison sooner and earn your position in the Imperial Court, or you can stay for another ten to twenty years before walking away a free man."

Highroller hesitated. "And if I want to earn my position back in Court? The people will see me the fool as they always have."

"Not necessarily." Lin Chung corrected. "Most will, at the beginning, but if you work hard, you will earn back their trust." He beckoned to Highroller. "Shall we?"

Highroller hesitated again, and looked at the small black room that had been his prison for the past 13 years. Anything was better than sitting in solitude and waiting eagerly for the First General's presence.

"Fine." He stood up and obediently followed Lin Chung. As soon as they went back to the corridor, Highroller instantly noticed the brightness and squinted for several seconds, eyes adjusting to the brightness. There were distrustful glares towards him, but they vanished as soon as they saw Lin Chung. East Citadel had changed massively, inside at least. He wondered if he could get away, but quickly dismissed the thought as soon as Lin Chung spoke.

"If you do anything, I will disarm you and you will be going back to that prison with no chance of parole."

Highroller crossed his arms, hiding how shaken he was. "That's what they said the last time."

"Yes, except that this time, Woo and I won't spend as much effort trying to get you on parole." Lin Chung replied calmly. He led Highroller to the Throne Room, where Wei was standing by his throne, talking to Woo anxiously. On spotting Highroller, Wei's eyes narrowed while Woo gulped.

"Highroller." The Emperor said.

"Emperor." Highroller responded. He sent a quick glance to Lin Chung, expecting him to join Wei, but he stayed where he was.

"Has Lin Chung filled you in?"

"Mostly." Highroller responded.

"Good. Note that Lin Chung is risking his head for you, so don't mess up." The Emperor waved a dismissive hand. "Go to your quarters. You begin your job tomorrow."

Highroller felt the familiar rage surge through him of how quickly the Emperor dismissed him, but Lin Chung quickly herded him out of the room after bowing to the Emperor.

"Highroller, you are on parole and the last thing you want is Wei getting angry at you."

The Warlord sulked. "Fine." He crossed his arms. "Where am I staying?"

"In the room next to mine." Lin Chung replied easily. At the surprised look, he elaborated. "No one trusts you - I'm having a hard time too, considering all you've put us through. People don't want to be near you, which is why near my quarters, you're the furthest away from anyone and the closest to me."

"Oh." Highroller looked up at Lin Chung. "So what do I do?"

"Be up by nine tomorrow." Lin Chung stopped at a door and opened it. "Clothes are already in the wardrobe. If they don't fit, we'll find new ones tomorrow. You'll have breakfast at nine thirty and then we set you your first task. Under close watch, of course."

"Of course." Highroller repeated sarcastically. He looked at the room, noting how extravagant it was for someone the likes of him. He looked at the First General. Lin Chung had changed, that was for certain. There was a certain weight on him - the weight of the world almost, much like in the past; but it was heavier now, hidden behind formal robes and the more intimidating appearance. For some reason, he felt a surge of gratefulness well up inside him remembering Wei's words about how Lin Chung was sticking his neck out for him.

He swallowed as Lin Chung turned to leave. "Thanks." Highroller cleared this throat. "For this. I won't let you down."

It was the stupidest and cheesiest thing he ever said, yet he felt pleased when he saw the briefest flash of a smile slip across Lin Chung's face. Lin Chung nodded at him and then left.

Highroller woke up the next day, looking at the clock on his wall. Two peacocks, one who had their eyes closed while the other was openly glaring at him. "Eight-thirty."

The Warlord swallowed nervously as he went to rummage around in the clothing, pulling some out and going behind the curtains to change. He emerged, and tried to make himself look presentable in the small toilet beside the room. He emerged and looked at the clock just as it ticked nine.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

Highroller opened it, revealing Lin Chung already up, dressed in rather rough clothing with his hair in a long queue. "Ah good. You're up."

"Yeah." Highroller nodded. "Peacocks."

"Of course." Lin Chung smiled at the Peacocks, who returned the smiles before they returned to glaring at Highroller. "Let's go before breakfast runs out."

From there, Lin Chung led Highroller down a series of dizzying turns, almost like a labyrinth. They finally stopped outside an open door that smelled of fresh bread and entered. Lin Chung collected some fresh bread, honey and eggs, offering it to Highroller as they sat down.

Highroller began to tuck in, overjoyed at the first proper meal he had in 13 years. He looked up after a while to see Lin Chung looking at him with passive eyes. "What?"

Lin Chung shook his head. "Now, after you're finished, we need to get to the library. You'll be under watch from Kowloon while I deal with matters of my own."

Highroller had heard of the hot-tempered warrior from Chameleon Queen. He rubbed his hand over his mouth, frowning as Lin Chung offered him a napkin. He took it anyway before clearing his throat, "Can't you stay?"

Lin Chung tilted his head. "Sorry, but no. There are pressing matters that I have to attend to. I won't take long - I'll be back in time for lunch. Dinner at the very latest."

"But Kowloon…" Highroller faltered. He heard the gossip - the man was now Lin Chung's Second-in-Command. While Kowloon had apparently slowed down and was thinking of retirement from active field duty, he was still formidable and held a grudge.

Lin Chung's eyes softened. "Don't worry, Highroller. Kowloon is headstrong at times, but his heart is in the right place. As long as you do your work and do nothing to provoke him, he'll leave you alone."

Highroller nodded nervously.

"If anything happens," Lin Chung said, "Tell me. I'll deal with it. Don't do anything back."

"No one will believe me." Highroller dismissed.

"I will." Lin Chung promised.

And looking into those onyx eyes, Highroller found that, perhaps for the first time in his life, he trusted the man.

* * *

As soon as he was certain that Highroller was safely in the library and Kowloon was watching over him with hawk eyes, he immediately turned and left to the stables. He quickly found Horse King, who had finished his breakfast and was ready to go. Lin Chung smiled at the horse as he pulled himself onto the horse.

Horses, especially Horse King, loathed the restricting leather of the saddle, and Lin Chung had ridden Horse King long enough that he knew how to do it without a saddle. He checked to make sure his weapon and bag was on him, and then slowly led Horse King out of the stables. Once they had reached the edge of Capital and entered woodland, Lin Chung had Horse King go full speed while pressing himself down onto Horse King's back.

They continued on for about an hour or two before they reached their destination and Lin Chung alighted. He looked at the village. It was quiet. Too quiet. He drew his weapon, signalling for Horse King to stay where he was, before approaching. Keeping his footsteps and breathing quiet, he approached the main house in the village.

He carefully opened the door, ignoring the creak that came from it, eyes alert and searching. He entered the house, looking around. Furniture was overturned and there was scratches on the walls. He entered what must've been the main bedroom, and immediately turned away.

Dead bodies lay there, eyes wide and unseeing while their mouths opened in soundless screams.

Something spiralled in him and he grimaced as a wave of familiar protective energy, though angry and aggressive in it's response, rolled over him. He hadn't thought much of it before, but the Harmonic Energy seemed to be more...chaotic as of late, and Lin Chung sincerely hoped that it wasn't going to result in his downfall. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. _Control. Control._

Suddenly, he heard a clanging from the kitchen, and immediately turned. He hid behind the door, waiting as he heard heavy footsteps in his direction. With little hesitation, he waited until a man approached, walking into the room.

Wen Yuan was surprisingly tall, with a willowy build that spoke of speed and grace over brute force. Definitely a student of Tien Kwan. His shoulder-length hair was tied in a messy ponytail at the back of his head, and his slanted eyes were narrowed as he bared shockingly sharp teeth. He was wearing fine robes, those afforded by nobles, with his hand clutching his sword.

Lin Chung evened his breathing, and waited as Wen Yuan walked into the room. As he turned to look in the wardrobe, Lin Chung immediately leapt upwards with a quiet 'swoosh' of his robes, sticking to the corner of the ceiling, between the wall and the door. Wen Yuan instantly turned to look at the door. Lin Chung's heart pounded - Wen Yuan was faster than he had thought.

The First General immediately dropped to his feet and moved to the living room, only to find a blade at his neck. He closed his eyes. _Dammit_.

* * *

Lorelei Green grinned as she sheathed her double blades. She had practiced with the Captain of the Guards in her province, and was delighted to once again beat him. After all, she had a reputation to uphold. The Greens were well-known for not only their military position as Second Generals, but also in their use of the double blades.

Technically, Lorelei wasn't supposed to be allowed to use double blades, but her father had been strict in tradition and less so in gender discrimination, so he had taught his young daughter what he knew. Her mother had thrown an absolute _fit_ , but there was nothing she could do. Her father married _into_ the family, and _his_ parents had been fairly laid-back - not too high up as nobles, but not exactly middle-class either.

A small wiry boy came running up to her as she approached her little hut. "Miss Lorelei!"

"Hello, Adrien." Lorelei grinned at the boy. "Letter for me?"

"Yep!" The boy grinned widely as he handed her a letter. He still had a satchel close to bursting with envelopes, so Lorelei must've been one of his first few stops. "It has the imperial seal on it!"

"Hm." Lorelei mused even as she accepted it. "Thank you, Adrien."

"Anytime, miss!" Adrien yelled back as he ran away to his next stop.

Lorelei sat down at her table and opened the letter, frowning in confusion. But her expression slowly turned into one of glee as she continued reading. Ha! Seems like her cousins have been busy. Well, might as well take Lady Green up on her invitation. She immediately turned and headed for her bedroom, preparing for a week-long trip.

* * *

"So you're Lin Chung." Wen Yuan's tone was curious. "The man Tien Kwan would never shut up about."

"I could say the same thing." Lin Chung replied, voice low and careful.

Wen Yuan snorted. "Of course." He flicked Lin Chung's hair with his blade, and turned around, drawing the flat of his blade against Lin Chung's cheek. "Hm. Not bad. I have to admit, you're better than I thought you were. I almost didn't hear you."

"The robes." Lin Chung exhaled.

"Yes." Yuan nodded. "You should be more subtle in clothing choice."

Lin Chung resisted the urge to tell the man that the clothes he was wearing were the least subtle he could find, and instead retorted. "Like you?"

Yuan barked a laugh. "Lin Chung, I'm fairly certain I'm not the one being held at the end of a blade here."

"You are arrogant." Lin Chung noted.

"No." Yuan shook his head. "You are, for thinking you could get the drop on me. I was Tien Kwan's student as well, remember? What he taught you, he taught me."

"I am aware." Lin Chung tightened the grip on his sword.

"Ah ah ah." Yuan tutted. "Drop it."

Lin Chung looked at the blade before dropping his own weapon. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why not?" Yuan asked nonchalantly.

"You _killed_ people."

"People die all the time. I merely quickened their passageway to the Spirit World."

Lin Chung inhaled sharply. This man was dangerous - far more than the Manchurian First General, specifically due to the fact that he was calm and would not be so easily distracted. "So what do you want?"

"Leave me alone." Wen Yuan said in a sing-song voice.

"I can't." Lin Chung said.

"Oh, but you will." Wen Yuan said. "If you want Tien Kwan's faith in you to be preserved."

"Tien Kwan will condemn your ways." Lin Chung replied evenly.

"Sure." Wen Yuan shrugged. "For other people. But I was the son he never had, Lin. Do you really think that he'll find fault with me? I just happened to pass by the villages and killed the villagers, who were already on the brink of death."

"The children? Women?" Lin Chung snarled.

"Yes." Wen Yuan shrugged. He smiled with blank eyes. "Now, I'm going to leave. And you're going to let me leave unless you want that horse of yours to die."

Lin Chung scowled, but nodded. "Very well."

He couldn't risk Horse King's death. Not only would it mean a loss of a beloved ally, it would also result in the Horses possibly attacking him or, worse, Wen Yuan, in a fight they couldn't win but would still fight in.

After ten minutes, Lin Chung grabbed his sword and walked outside. Horse King was there, looking rattled.

"Come on, Horse King. Let's go."

* * *

 **AN: New character is introduced:**

 **Lorelei Green - Lady Green's cousin, whose family was stationed further in the South. She lives alone due to her parents having passed away a few years prior, presumably at the beginning of the Civil War.**


	35. February 2032

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

February 2032:

Lady Green smiled at Mystique Sonia as she passed, on her way to the Courtyard. As she got there, she noticed someone walking in, a hood covering their face. She frowned and approached, hand on the hilt of her swords. Although she knew that the soldiers weren't gullible, they were far from war-trained.

"Who are you?"

The person turned, hood falling off. Lady Green's eyes widened as the woman hugged her tightly. "Lady Green!"

"Lorelei!" Lady Green beamed. "You got my letter?"

Her cousin was looking fairly well, the only difference from the 5-year-old child she remembered being Lorelei's now short hair. "Yep!" Lorelei grinned. "It took some time, but I finally managed to make it here. So surprise!" She hugged her cousin tighter. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you." Lady Green smiled. "It was quite a shock."

"I'm sure." Lorelei smirked. "Now, where's the long-lost brother?"

"Probably training the Navy." Lady Green answered. "How long do you plan to stay?"

Lorelei shrugged. "I'm not too sure. Maybe for an extended period of time? We have a lot to catch up on."

"My thoughts exactly." Lady Green nodded. The last time she had seen her cousin had been before the Civil War, back at East Citadel when the Animals had attacked. Lorelei had been snatched away by her mother and father, and Lady Green hadn't had the opportunity to see if she had gotten away safely. She had found some Imperial records, and managed to track down her cousin.

"So…navy, huh?" Lorelei asked, nudging her playfully. "I would've thought you would stay on land more, considering your love of swords."

"I would have." Lady Green admitted. "But I love the water even more. Besides, it's what father would have wanted."

Lorelei's smile turned sad. "Actually, I think he would've rather you didn't even join the army. He could've taken good care of his little girl that way."

Lady Green smiled wistfully. "True." Her thoughts drifted to Llewelyn. "Ah yes, you need to meet Llewelyn."

"Who's Llewelyn?" Lorelei asked curiously.

"My son."

Lorelei's eyes widened. "You got married?"

"Yes." Lady Green laughed, showing her the ring nestled on her finger. She sighed, eyes downcast. "Not that you'd ever meet my husband, though."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Lorelei murmured. "How?"

"He was getting information during the Second Sino-Manchu War and was killed."

Lorelei growled. "Did you avenge him?"

"My friend did." Lady Green answered. "Speaking of which, you need to meet him when he gets back."

"And who is this friend?" Lorelei asked, sparkle back in her eye. "Someone special, perhaps?"

Lady Green slapped her arm, huffing out a laugh. "He's just a friend."

"That's what they all say." Lorelei shrugged. "So…a name?"

"Lin Chung." Lady Green replied.

Lorelei's eyebrows raised. "Wow. The rumours were true. A Peasant General, after millennia of tradition."

"He's a good man." Lady Green defended.

Lorelei raised her hands in surrender. "Not saying he isn't. But it's still a surprise. The people speak about him as if he were a god."

Lady Green laughed. "To be honest, I myself can't believe the amount of miracles he pulled out to allow us to win the wars."

"Well, I gotta meet this miracle-man then." Lorelei grinned. "And see what has you so enamoured."

Lady Green elbowed her. "Shut up. I'm a widow, remember?"

"Denial is always the first step." Lorelei commented, as if she hadn't registered her cousin's comment. "Considering how long you know him, must be a very long step."

* * *

"Samurai Bushido?" Lin Chung entered the private Hamster residence, having been let in by the children. The former Hamster King smiled at him from where he was playing with his grandson, Pax. Pax stood up and left, but not without giving Lin Chung a quick hug; the First General often travelled there, though not as often as everyone would have liked.

"Lin Chung. What can I do help you?" Bushido asked, inviting him to sit as he himself poured out some tea for the both of them.

Lin Chung took the seat, nodding in thanks. He picked up the cup, allowing the tea's fragrance to soothe him. "I…have something a bit of a dilemma, and I was hoping that I could talk to you about it."

"Of course." Bushido leant back.

"You…you knew Tien Kwan before I did. Quite well, if I remember correctly." Lin Chung stated. Bushido nodded. Lin Chung hesitated. "Has he ever talked to you about Wen Yuan?"

Bushido nodded again, a relaxed smile on his face. "His adopted son. He regularly talked to me about him. Sounds like a fine man, much like yourself."

Lin Chung ducked his head in modesty, but looked up again with a worried expression. "Not as fine as people would believe, Bushido. He's been caught massacring villages. Several in fact, beginning near the end of the Sino-Manchu war."

Bushido's eyes widened as he leaned forward. There was some suspicion there, but he wasn't flat out denying it, making Lin Chung feel slightly relieved. "That does not sound like the man Tien Kwan told me about."

"No, it isn't." Lin Chung said, taking another sip of tea. "And that's just it. I'm fairly certain this is the same Wen Yuan, but he is not what I expected. He seemed to have no conscious or mercy for human life."

The former Hamster King's eyes softened. "And you do not know what to do."

Lin Chung nodded. "My duty is to the people, and that mandates that I take him back to Capital for trial. And it almost certainly means death for him. However, if I try to respect my master, I will be responsible for thousands more lives than I could have stopped, but didn't."

Bushido looked at him with compassionate eyes, his tone gentle. "You need to do what _you_ think is right, Lin Chung."

"Even if that includes condemning a man to death?"

"From what you have told me, he has condemned himself to death."

Lin Chung nodded again. "Yes, but I worry about Tien Kwan. If this was brought to light in trial, I would be dishonouring his name. For all I know, this could have been a misunderstanding."

Bushido sighed. "Lin Chung, you possess a kind heart, one which has and always will serve you well. However, _not_ going after Wen Yuan would be dishonouring the principles that Tien Kwan has instilled in you, and your own moral code. I and many others trust in your instincts, and you have not let us down so far."

The First General set the cup down. "I don't know if I should talk to Tien Kwan about this. Or even _how_ address this with him."

"Love will blind all, and Tien Kwan is of no exception to this rule. We are only mortal, after all." Bushido leaned forward. "You can only do your best, Lin Chung. That is all that you can do. And if that does not work, you will have to do what you have to do."

* * *

Lin Chung rubbed his temples as he looked down at his desk. He stood up and craned his neck from side to side. He still needed to go and talk to the Panthers about the sudden vision change. And meet up with Lady Green and Lorelei for dinner. He sighed.

"Lin Chung."

Lin Chung startled, turning to meet the smiling face of his master. He bowed. "Tien Kwan."

"You have done well from the last time we met." Tien Kwan seemed to glow with pride.

The First General ducked his head modestly. "I couldn't have done it without the others."

"Of course." Tien Kwan nodded. "Now," He hesitated. "I'm here to talk about a delicate matter."

"What of?" Lin Chung asked, though he already knew. Wen Yuan had told him himself. Tien Kwan was going to try and dissuade him from going after Wen Yuan. _But that wasn't happening_. He told himself. Tien Kwan was not above reason.

"Wen Yuan." Tien Kwan said.

Lin Chung turned to his desk, absent-mindedly shuffling through reports. "Then you know that I can't."

"Lin Chung." Tien Kwan pleaded. "Wen Yuan is misguided. His heart is in the right place."

"By burning down five villages and killing everyone in it?"

"He did not mean to."

Lin Chung turned around incredulously to his master. "Surely you cannot be so blind to believe that."

Tien Kwan's eyes narrowed - the first sign of anger Lin Chung had ever seen directed at him. "Lin Chung, Wen Yuan can be changed. He just needs the chance to."

"You gave him the chance." Lin Chung spoke. "He wasted it."

"I gave _you_ a chance, Lin Chung." Tien Kwan said.

Lin Chung turned back to his desk. "No. He has killed far too many people to simply be let off with a tap on the shoulder."

"You're not the Lin Chung I know." Tien Kwan murmured. "You've changed."

"Yes, master." Lin Chung nodded. "War tends to do that to people."

"He is like my son, Lin Chung." Tien Kwan said. "Surely you can understand that, with Llewelyn."

Lin Chung's shoulder tensed. "But Llewelyn has not killed five villages worth of people."

"And if he does in the future?" Tien Kwan prompted.

"Then I will put him down myself. But he has not, so I do not have to. Wen Yuan is a different story." Lin Chung said firmly.

"Everyone makes mistakes." Tien Kwan tried again.

"Yes. But this mistake is unforgivable."

"Like how you created Twin Masters?"

Lin Chung tensed, his hands halting their movement. He inhaled sharply, knowing the look on Tien Kwan's face before he saw it. They both knew it was a low blow. "Yes. And I have tried to repent for that ever since."

"Let Wen Yuan have the chance to repent, Lin Chung." Tien Kwan said. "He is like you in many ways, except that while your crime is hidden with your many secrets, Wen Yuan's is out in the open."

"No." Lin Chung said. "I'm sorry, master, but if Wen Yuan attacks one more village, I will act."

Almost on cue, there was a knock on the door, and Rosefinch's head poked in, expression solemn as she saw only Lin Chung in the room. "Wen Yuan's attacking the Eastern villages. We have to go."

"I'll meet you at the hangar." Lin Chung nodded. Rosefinch nodded and left.

Lin Chung grabbed his sword and turned to leave, but felt an arm grab onto his own. He turned to find the face of his master.

"If you have any respect for me as your master, Lin Chung, don't do this."

"It is because I respect you and what you taught me that I am doing this." Lin Chung responded, Bushido's words echoing in his head..

"Know that when you face him in battle, you will also be facing me." It was a last ditch attempt at getting his best student, almost a son, to not attack the man more like his son. He knew. He knew that despite him teaching both of them the same thing, Lin Chung had worked on refining the techniques while Wen Yuan depended on natural skill and what he had already learnt.

Lin Chung tugged his arm free. "Then so be it."

* * *

Lady Green hurried to the hangar, meeting Lin Chung there. She could instantly tell from the expression on his face that he was not happy. He was watching solemnly as the rockets were prepped for take-off. "Are you alright?"

"Tien Kwan visited."

Lady Green's eyebrows raised. She had heard about this legendary master from the rest of First Squad, but had never thought that he would actually show his face now after so many years. "And?"

"He tried to stop me from hunting Wen Yuan." Lin Chung said emotionlessly. "Said that if I were to fight Wen Yuan, I would be fighting him as well."

"Hm." Lady Green looked as Rosefinch beckoned them over. "It seems that love truly blinds all to the truth."

"Indeed." Lin Chung sighed. He vaguely noted how Bushido had said the same thing to him, and looked down. Lady Green got onto a rocket behind him, and leaned against him in an almost physical display of comfort. She heard Lin Chung sigh again before they took off.

* * *

It was almost laughably easy to find Wen Yuan. He was near the cliff edge, dropping children into the gorge. Rosefinch's eyes widened as she zoomed down to collect a child that had just been dropped. Seeing them, Wen Yuan laughed, opening his arms wide.

"And here come the grand heroes of Big Green!"

Lady Green frowned. It seemed like this man was familiar with Big Green. They landed quickly, Lin Chung drawing his weapon. Everyone waited for his signal. Wen Yuan laughed dismissively, and then charged at Lin Chung. Lin Chung blocked it, easily getting the man onto his back, blade at his neck.

Suddenly, his eyes widened before he was slammed into a cliff-side nearby. He groaned, looking to see Tien Kwan watching him apprehensively. Lady Green's eyes widened as she rushed to Wen Yuan with her blades gleaming, but Tien Kwan too had her against the wall with a familiar purple aura.

Lin Chung was trying to reason with Tien Kwan, but it was clearly helpless. The soldiers were frozen as they quickly herded the civilians behind them - this was out of their depth.

Lady Green caught Rosefinch's eye as the Third General emerged from the gorge. Nodding discreetly, Rosefinch set the child down safely before landing on the floor and flinging several blades to Tien Kwan with frightening accuracy. Seemed like those lessons with Lin Chung was paying off.

At the surprise, Tien Kwan loosened his grip. This was enough for Lin Chung's eyes to flash purple (a new development) before rushing over to Wen Yuan as Lady Green grabbed ahold of her blades and tackled Tien Kwan. To her surprise, he was solid and fell to the ground in surprise. Lady Green wasted no time in stabbing downwards, but it was not to be.

Tien Kwan was faster than she had thought. Within seconds, he had Rosefinch cornered with a blade in his hands, prepared to finish her off.

But then Lin Chung came to their rescue, however indirectly. So occupied was she that Lady Green didn't hear or see Wen Yuan being executed until she saw his head rolling on the ground, separated from his body. Lin Chung's blade was bloody.

Lady Green immediately reacted as she saw Tien Kwan turn to fling the blade at Lin Chung, knowing somehow, instinctively, that Lin Chung would surely be hit. She threw one of her own blades, which pierced the back of Tien Kwan. He looked down in surprise, turning to meet Lady Green's hard gaze before he fell to the ground, choking and finally falling still.

Lady Green retrieved her surprisingly bloody blade from the ground, wiping it against the floor. Tien Kwan was dead.

Lin Chung watched, before turning back to the villagers and barking out orders. Lady Green sighed when she saw that mask, the one that he wore after a particularly tough battle, the one that screamed First General, slam up and attach itself firmly to Lin Chung's face.

She'd have to seek him out later.

* * *

Lord Darian Green whistled to himself as he walked to where Mystique Sonia was waiting for him. Both had grown close due to their similar experiences, and were now dating. He wondered whether and when it would be appropriate to ask for her hand - and from whom? The most obvious answer was Lin Chung - he was, after all, like her older brother.

But would it be appropriate? They were in their late thirties now…but, then again, his sister had gotten married only several years younger and had Llewelyn. As long as they didn't plan on having children, all should be alright.

Now, just to figure out how to ask Lin Chung, her de facto older brother, without fearing a blade through his back.

* * *

Master Chou stretched his old limbs. He would not last for long, that was for certain. He headed into the room, where Burly was still lying in a coma and had been for the last year or so. The poor boy had been under his command for as long as he could remember. And now? Now he was lying in a vegetable state due to some stupid missile.

Burly had been in treatment for nearly a year, and there was no saying how long more it would be before they had to pull the plug on him.

* * *

A figure lounged back in his chair, rubbing at his temples. The latest set of orders didn't bring any good news. He was worried that if he did more, the First General would find out. Lin Chung had proven that he was sharper than most people gave him credit for.

Luckily, if worse came to worst, then he could still pin the blame on Gao.

* * *

Lin Chung left his room, taking a route down to the caves that only he knew. He had been thinking about the caves for a long time, ever since he found Yang Tu's statue there a few weeks after he became First General. He had wanted to ask Tien Kwan on what to do, but now, he didn't have a chance to.

HighRoller was an option, but until they could fully trust him, it wasn't wise to try anything. Highroller was too inquisitive for his own good, and Lin Chung worried that he would be influenced by the Chaotic Energy into doing something stupid. He glared at the statue. He hated the fact that he had been the one that had made Yang Tu into Twin Masters, but there was nothing he could do now.

As he had told Tien Kwan, he had and was still doing all he could to make up for it. Now that Tien Kwan was gone, he couldn't ask anyone what to do with the statue. Despite his lack of a formal education, he knew that energy couldn't be created or destroyed and had to disperse _somewhere_ , and he didn't want to try trapping all of Yang Tu's power into a sword. That would only be begging for history to repeat itself again.

He sighed. Maybe he could move it somewhere far away? Somewhere where no one was ever going to go to. The further away from Hidden Kingdom, the better. It would have little influence on everyone here. But where was a place that the Chaotic Energy would not affect anyone else?


End file.
